


A Tale of Claws and Thorns

by CatiiaSofiia, MissChrisDaae



Series: A Song Across the Stars [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - A Song of Ice and Fire Fusion, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Skywalker Family Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-01-04 19:41:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 49,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21203012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatiiaSofiia/pseuds/CatiiaSofiia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissChrisDaae/pseuds/MissChrisDaae
Summary: 19 years later...Winterfell prospers, filled with direwolves and Stark children, but all is not well in the castle. After disappearing for eighteen months, Luke returns to home, bringing with him something that will change everything.





	1. Homecoming

_ Home had never been this close. _ It was Luke’s thoughts as he struggled through the snowstorm, holding something small, fragile, close to his chest. It had been over a year and a half since he had left. Since he had disappeared. He was returning with a heavy heart, so much had happened. 

He had changed and he knew what returning home meant. Luke could only hope for his family’s understanding. Ever since he decided to return home, he had thought about the reactions of the members of his family. He thought about how he would justify himself. What he would say. What he would  _ do _ . 

His father was going to be  _ furious  _ and Luke winced as he imagined that particular welcome. In a single letter, in a single action, he knew the hurt and confusion he had caused the patriarch of House Stark. He knew his mother would probably never let him go again, but she would understand, Luke knew that. They were very much alike. Leia had… Well, he’d never told her, but he knew she suspected. They were twins, some things couldn’t be hidden from each other.

Had  _ she  _ married while he’d been gone? When he’d left, she’d been fending off suitors left and right, doing her best to make sure only the most dedicated stayed. Then there was Jinn, and the younger set of twins, Amidala and Shmi… Jinn might understand but the twins had still been repulsed by any mention of this sort of thing when Luke had left.

At his side, Artoo sniffed the air and his tail began to wag.

“We’re close, aren’t we, boy?” Luke asked, a timid smile on his lips.The direwolf yapped, and in the distance, a cluster of familiar howls began to rise. The only other direwolves known in the North. Winterfell was close.

As he trekked through the snow, the forest began to clear, and he could see the field that housed his family’s seat. It looked just like he’d remembered, and the sight of it nearly broke his heart as a conversation long forgotten began to rise in his mind.

_ It’s a fancy stone house, but it’s a prison, Luke Stark. You can call us wildlings, but we’re the Free Folk. We’re not bound to anything but the people we choose. _

“This is what we have to choose,” he mumbled to himself, nearly losing his footing as he took another step and almost wrenched his ankle out of place. Artoo stopped and looked at him for a moment before bending down. Nineteen years had made him big enough that he could carry a human on his back, though not for very long. Luke climbed on carefully and gratefully. “Thank you.” The direwolf sniffed in response and started bounding across the field, howling as they got closer and closer to his pack.

“Who goes there?” One of the poor sentries tasked with the watch shouted.

As Artoo came to a halt, Luke spoke out, “Luke. Luke Stark. I’ve come home.” There was a moment where the only sounds were the howls of the wind and the wolves, and then the portcullis rose and the gates opened. Luke climbed off Artoo’s back as carefully as he’d gotten on, still clutching the precious burden in his arms. The four other direwolves practically charged at him, sniffing and growling, though without hostility. “It’s me,” he promised, looking at each of them in turn. “I missed you too.”

Artoo nipped at Threepio’s ear, yapping playfully as the gold-speckled wolf whined in protest. Artoo wiggled his tail happily, barking at his twin, jumping around him and Threepio scoffed, looking very judgemental.

“LUKE!” He heard the three voices of his sisters coming from the balcony of the keep, Amidala and Shmi practically fighting each other to get down the stairs to him first while Leia took a more dignified pace.

“Look who got taller,” Luke beamed at his little sisters, as they rushed towards him. “Careful, careful, girls,” he warned as he saw them ready to charge at him with all their might.

“Where’s Mara?” Leia asked, cutting straight to the point as she approached him while the younger set of twins grabbed onto Luke by the waist, hugging him tightly.

His blue eyes immediately saddened as he looked down at the bundle in his arms. “Gone,” he whispered.

_ Promise me, Luke Stark. _

“I’m sorry,” Leia said, the angular features she’d inherited from their father softening a bit. “Truly.”

“Thank you,” Luke nodded, smiling at his sister even though his eyes were bright with unshed tears. “She didn’t leave me alone, though,” he whispered as a small whimper came from his arms. “Do you all want to meet your nephew?”

“Yes!” The twins chorused. Leia smiled briefly, but then her lips pursed as she took in the sight of the red-haired infant her brother was holding.

“You’re going to have a lot of explaining to do.”

“I know,” Luke said as he allowed his younger sisters to fawn over the baby boy. “Can I see Mother or Grandmother first?”

“They’re with him. And Jinn.” Leia’s face darkened. “Father’s been teaching him to be your replacement.”

“I thought as much. Would it be pushing the boundaries if I asked you to get Mother, please? I… Ben, he… I will speak with Father, but after I know Ben is being taken care of. It has been a long journey, he must be hungry and I don’t want him to be sick.”

His sister’s eyes narrowed, but she sighed. “I’ll get Grandmother. You’ll want Mother there when you speak to Father, she’ll be more likely to take your side.”

They’d known since they were old enough to understand that while their parents deeply loved each other, the one thing they always disagreed on was Luke’s unofficial betrothal to Princess Winter, the betrothal Luke had blatantly flouted by eloping with a wildling servant girl. “Leia—”

“I know why you did it. But that changes nothing. You might as well have been  _ dead _ , leaving like that,” she sighed. “Come inside before we all catch our death.”

As they headed inside the Keep and Leia went ahead, Luke started to feel nervous and anxious. He thought he could do this, he  _ had  _ to do this. Coming back home was all he had left after the wildlings excluded him after Mara’s death. He saw himself alone, with a small, motherless child in his arms and no one to support him. Mara had no family but the tribe that deserted him and the baby, but Luke… he had family. He had Winterfell.

“You’re not leaving again, are you, Luke?” Shmi asked in a small voice. “We missed you.”

“I hope not,” Luke answered. “I’ve missed you all as well.”

“Did you fight giants?” Ami asked with a savage gleam in her eyes. “Or Krakens?”

“Nothing quite adventurous, little one,” her older brother chuckled.

“Did you have  _ any _ adventures?”

“I learned how the Free Folk are married,” he offered. “I lived with them while I was gone.”

“Could someone tell me why the wolves were howling?” the unfamiliar voice of a man maybe ten years older came from down the corridor.

“That’s Han,” Shmi informed Luke in a staged whisper. “He wants to marry Leia.”

“He’s the only one of her suitors left,” Ami whispered with a smirk. “Everyone has bets on how long he’ll last. Papa  _ hates  _ him.”

Han rounded the corner and Luke was surprised to see that he was a reasonably handsome, if a bit scruffy-looking, man, dressed in simpler clothes than most noble houses, the sword at his hip the only indication that he wasn’t one of the smallfolk. “Oh,” Han hesitated, looking at Luke from top to bottom. “You must be the other twin, Luke,” he tilted his head. “So, the prodigal son returns.”

“Think of it this way, Han,” Ami offered. “You won’t be Papa’s  _ least  _ favorite person any longer.”

“I thought you’d be taller,” Han remarked as he approached, extending a hand. “Ser Han Solo of Coldwater Burn.”

“I hear you are courting my sister, Ser Han,” Luke started, shifting Ben so that he could grasp Han by the forearm. “You must be  _ completely  _ insane. I am very happy to make your acquaintance.”

“I’m pleased to know you exist. Part of me thought you might be a ghost.” For the first time, Han’s hazel eyes landed on Ben. “I won’t even ask who that is.”

“My son and should you survive your courting, your future nephew,” Luke quipped.

“You keep talking as if your sister’s going to feed me to her wolf.”

“You are acting like she already discarded that option,” Ami quipped amusedly. “Threepio’s picky, but Twilight and Dawn aren’t.”

“The real madman will be whoever marries  _ her _ ,” Han whispered, pointing at Ami and shaking his head as he went back the way he’d come.

“Luke?”

“Grandmother,” he whispered, smiling at her softly, eyes bright as all his body told him to do was rush to her and give her a strong, long hug, but he didn’t want to crush little Ben. “Hello.”

“Oh, thank the gods you’re alive,” she gasped, hurrying to him and then taking a step back as she saw the bundle he was holding. “Leia told me, but I didn’t believe her… He’s beautiful.”

“He might be hungry, even though he is a good baby and is not complaining too much,” he whispered sadly. “We ran out of food a few days ago and I… I couldn’t find anything in the snowstorm. Can you take care of him, please, while I speak with mother and father?”

“Of course.” His grandmother beamed as she carefully took the baby from him. “What did you name him?”

“Ben,” he replied, leaning down to kiss the baby’s forehead. “Thank you, grandmother. I really missed you, you know?”

“We all missed you too,” she sighed wistfully. “I’m glad you’re safely home.” There was a long pause before she told him what he didn’t have the courage to ask. “Your parents are in your father’s study.”

“Any advice before I go up?” Luke asked weakly.

“Grovel,” his grandmother said bluntly. “And hope your mother can win him over.”

Luke lowered his head and nodded, his empty stomach twisting itself into knots. The walk to his father’s study felt like a march to his execution, or at least his trial. Not having Ben in his arms was both a comfort and a source of anxiety. At least Ben wouldn’t have to hear his grandfather raging. But the lack of familiar warmth and weight of his son in his arms made Luke feel untethered.

Jinn was waiting outside the door for him, his expression just as grim as Leia’s had been. “I’m glad you’re not dead,” he said out of the corner of his mouth.

“I’m going to wish I was when I enter the study, aren’t I?” Luke said quietly, eyes drifting to the door as if an execution waited for him.

“Why did you come back?” Jinn prodded gently. “What do you plan to do?”

“Whatever they feel I need to do to stay home,” Luke said defeatedly. “I returned for the sake of my son. To make sure he lives, that he has a proper education.” 

“And if that means you’ll be marrying Princess Winter?”

“I’ll do it if she accepts our betrothal again. If the King forgives my earlier foolishness,” Luke said, sounding like he had a speech prepared. “Jinn, Winterfell is all I have left and is all I can give my son. I’ll do whatever’s necessary for him.”

“Better you than me,” his brother mumbled under his breath. “Go in. Good luck.”

Luke took a deep breath and placed a hand on the door before making a face and pushing it back, entering his father’s study, where he could immediately feel the tension. He closed the door behind him and stood, frozen, by it, eyes glancing between the neutral, cold expression of his aging father behind the desk and the natural, effortless beauty of his mother.

He was going to open his mouth to say  _ something  _ but his father was faster. “Why did you return?” And definitely, much colder than the snow he had to brave through during his journey home.

“Anakin,” his mother spoke softly, warningly. “Can’t we be glad he  _ is _ home?”

“If you want to coddle him, it’s your business. I, however, want answers and I want them now,” Anakin stated calmly, his expression unchanged, barely glancing at his wife. 

“I came back because I made a mistake,” Luke blurted, taking a couple of steps forward. “I shouldn’t have run away with Mara, we should have stayed and told you the truth. It was stupid and reckless, and we regretted it as soon as I left, but we knew we couldn’t come back. I wouldn’t be here at all, except,” he swallowed, tears stinging in the corners of his eyes. “Except I lost Mara when she gave birth to our son. And she made me promise that I’d keep him safe. I’ll do whatever you ask of me, Father, just, please, please—”

“The moment you crossed the gates with that wildling woman, you left Winterfell and us behind. It was not just a  _ mistake  _ you did, Luke, you threw away your life for a fling that you called love,” Anakin was unbothered by his son’s emotions. Anger and hurt lacing his tone. “How did you think the King reacted when I had to write to him what his daughter’s betrothed had done? You almost made us go to war with the Targaryens, Luke!”

“What happened to being able to refuse if we didn’t love each other?” Luke shot back and his mother’s expression could only be interpreted as ‘I told you so.’

“ _ You  _ are not in a position to talk back to me,” Anakin’s voice lowered dangerously, completely ignoring his wife’s presence, slowly standing up from where he was sitting, supporting his hands on the wooden desk. “The refusal was an option if it had been done officially.  _ Honorably.  _ After your courting of Winter. I don’t think you running away in the middle of the night with a wildling accounts for that certain agreement between me and the King,” he said through gritted teeth. “Now, I’ll repeat my earlier question, but with more context.  _ Why  _ have you returned after you dragged the Stark name through the mud and brought shame to our family? Did you think we would forgive and forget?  _ ‘Here’s my bastard son, please raise him even though I turned my back on all of you?’ _ ”

“He’s not a bastard!”

“You have no evidence of your marriage to that woman. In the eyes of the realm’s laws, he  _ is  _ a bastard. A Snow,” Anakin narrowed his eyes.

“I came back to make things right. Whatever way I could.”

“Because you think Princess Winter will accept you back after you humiliated her and especially with a bastard son on your arms. The King is going to  _ love  _ reading  _ that  _ letter  _ I  _ once again will have to write to him.”

“Anakin,” Padmé spoke up again. “He was seventeen. Everyone does reckless things at that age, surely it is better that he recognizes the mistakes therein and is taking responsibility for them?”

“ _ Everyone  _ is not a Stark with a betrothal to the future Queen of the Seven Kingdoms,” Anakin snapped at her, before turning to Luke once more. “If you had wanted to break the arrangement, you could have courted her, you could have spoken with the Princess and you could have refused, properly, like a gentleman. With honor. Even if the Targaryens accepted you, how would anyone in the realm accept you as a Consort after you intentionally joined the wildlings?” Anakin leaned back in his chair.

“I don’t know, but I will make it happen somehow,” protested Luke, sinking to his knees. “Father, please. I’m begging you. Punish me for this all you want, however you want, but please, don’t make Ben suffer for my choices the way Grandfather’s wife made you suffer for his.”

“I want you to get out of my sight,” Anakin sat back down, scowling. “You can use the guest house to stay with the child, for now, while we wait for the King’s response. For your sake, you better stay on your knees and pray he doesn’t find a way to accuse you of treason. Depending on his answer, I will make my decision on what to do with you.”

“Yes, Father,” Luke swallowed nervously, afraid to move a muscle until he felt the light touch of his mother’s hand on his back.

“I’ll get the servants to move the things from your old room into the guest house for now,” she said, helping him to his feet. “And see about getting some food into you. When did you last eat?”

“I don’t remember,” Luke answered quietly, and his mother gasped in horror.

“We’ll fix that immediately.” She looked over her shoulder at his father. “My Lord.” Luke gulped and Anakin’s eyes narrowed. Mother calling Father  _ My Lord _ was never a good sign. It was how she put distance between the two of them on the rare occasion that they were fighting.

Anakin didn’t respond, glowering at both of them until they left the study and he was alone. As the door closed, Padmé wrapped an arm tightly around her firstborn’s shoulders. “We can only pray he calms with time, Luke. I warned him of the dangers of the arrangement he made with the King, but he has never listened to me. All we can do is wait. But I also would suggest that you prepare a letter of your own tonight, to send to Winter.”

“I thought about it. I would like to tell her the whole story, for her to understand me,” Luke nodded, pausing. “He hates me, doesn’t he?”

“He could never truly hate you,” Padmé reassured him. “He’s angry. Heartbroken, even, since you left, he’s thought about little else since then. But I believe, with time, he’ll come around.” She tried to smile just a little. “And I am looking forward to meeting my first grandchild, whether or not he’s considered a bastard. You named him for your uncle?”

“Don’t tell father, but he helped Mara and me after our escape,” he tried to smile back, but it failed, his worry and tiredness winning him over. “I missed you so much, mother,” Luke wrapped his arms around her and set his head on her shoulder, finally letting a few tears run free down his cheeks.

“Shhh,” she held him tightly and rocked him gently. “It will be alright, son, you’ll see. Just… give it time.”

* * *

“You were too hard on him.”

“What did you expect after what he’s done?” Anakin asked coldly, staring at the fire as he nursed a large drink. “Pat him on the back and say ‘well done, you’ve ruined your life but welcome home’?” He scoffed and took a sip of it.

“It’s what your father would have done,” Padmé replied coldly, removing the robe that covered her black nightgown and settling into bed

“Don’t speak about my father like you knew him better than me. My father was a good man, but he didn’t tolerate certain attitudes. When it came to protecting House Stark, he was relentless.”

“What would you have preferred? That he spurned Princess Winter outright and married Mara here in the godswood?” she retorted. “Or perhaps that he accepted the betrothal and brought his wildling mistress with him to King’s Landing?”

“I would have preferred he had done things honorably, instead of being a coward,” Anakin replied. “He comes back, two years later, and thinks everything remains the same as he left? If he was enough of an adult to run away and have a child, he is enough of an adult to accept the consequences of his actions, no matter what they are.”

“He doesn’t think things are the same! He came back to face those consequences, and you’re too engrossed in your own anger to realize it!” Padmé argued.

“Make me the villain of this story all you want, but it doesn’t eliminate the fact that your son screwed up,” Anakin snapped. “One thing is for certain, if the King does not accept the betrothal renewal, I don’t want him in Winterfell. His stay here is  _ temporary  _ and you better accept that and start preparing him for it. This is no longer his home, not after what he’s done to House Stark, and he  _ will  _ be disowned,” he stood brusquely before she could speak. “Don’t  _ bother  _ getting up, I’m the one moving to another chamber,” he left the room, slamming the door on his way out and his heavy and angry footsteps could be heard all through the Keep.

Padmé debated going after him, then thought better of it, sighing heavily. It might be in her best interest to send a few ravens of her own. One to the King on Luke’s behalf, and another to Highgarden.

Her husband could talk about the honor of House Stark all he wanted, but her first priority would always be the happiness of her children. If Anakin made good on his threats, she would not let Luke be left without any support.


	2. Waiting

“Still no reply,” Leia observed, watching her father storm along the castle parapets before turning her attention back to her twin and her would-be betrothed as they crossed blades. “I wonder what’s taking so long.”

“They’re probably arguing about it in King’s Landing. Mama says that’s all they ever do there,” Ami guessed while Shmi bounced Ben up and down in her arms. “Let me have a turn.”

“No, it’s still my turn,” Shmi said, and Dawn snarled at her mistress’ side.

“ _ Leia— _ ”

“Behave, girls, before I take him for myself,” Leia warned and smiled at her adorable nephew. “I  _ won’t  _ give him back to either of you if I do.”

“Can you all please stop fighting over my son?” Luke complained, sheathing his sword with a huff. “Or I’ll take him away from all of you.”

“We can’t help that he’s so sweet,” Shmi gushed, making Ben laugh.

“Have you spoken with Papa again, Luke?” Ami asked her older brother. “Is he still mad at you?”

“He won’t speak to me until he’s heard from the King about whether or not I’m going to marry Princess Winter,” Luke sighed, moving over to touch the red fuzz covering Ben’s head.

“You can still try,” Leia probed gently. “You can cut the tension in Winterfell with a knife. It’s horrible,” she sighed. “At least he’s no longer picking on Han. I don’t know what’s worse.”

“I would rather have him pick on me than live in this tension-filled castle,” Han snorted.

“Then, by all means, go,” Leia replied, rolling her eyes. “You’ve been with us for six months, and I’m not sure if I want you for my husband any more than Father is.”

“But then you’d have no husband at all,” Ami pointed out and Leia gave her little sister a very unladylike scowl.

“Oh, you’re not getting rid of me that easily,” Han said cheekily and sat next to her. Leia pushed him off the bench into a pile of snow that had been created from clearing the yard for training. She would never have admitted it, but she had grown rather fond of him. But with her father resistant to seeing her marry in the first place, and his increasingly foul mood since Luke’s return, she knew better than to get attached.

“Mama and Papa are not speaking either,” Shmi whispered sadly and finally relented and allowed her twin to have a turn with baby Ben.

“It’ll be fine,” Leia said, sounding more certain than she felt. “Luke, you’ve been home for two months, has Han told you the story of his knighthood yet?”

“No, he has yet to tell me that story,” Luke smiled. “How did Han Solo become  _ Ser  _ Han Solo, then? Was it exciting?”

“A little bit,” Han admitted as he pushed himself out of the snowbank. “My father was a merchant, but a shit one.” He cringed as the twins giggled at his profanity. “So, I left home and decided I’d seek my fortune in Essos. I’m guessing you’ve never been?”

“None of us have ever really left the North,” Luke admitted. “There were offers to foster Leia, Jinn, or the twins, but Mother wanted us all close to home.”

“Well, I spent some time in Braavos, learning to fight there, and then when I was on my way home, my ship was blown off course, and we ran into a pirate vessel carrying slaves.” Han began to stalk across the yard, reenacting it mostly for Shmi and Ami’s benefit. “And our captain would’ve yielded, but I just picked up a sword and started fighting my way through until I got to the brig where they were holding their prisoners. I broke open the locks, and then the pirates’ armory, and then we all started fighting. By the time the sun had set, we’d slaughtered every last pirate and slaver there was to be seen.” With Luke now holding Ben, the youngest twins jumped to their feet, cheering. Han gave a bow. “So, of course, we had to go back to Braavos to let the prisoners go, and while I was there, part of a Westerosi delegation that had been sent to the Iron Bank heard about what happened, and one of them knighted me. I forget which one though, I got very drunk to celebrate.”

“Impressive,” Luke said as the twins snorted. “How did you ended up Winterfell, courting my beloved twin?”

“That was Chewbacca’s idea, actually,” Han admitted, scratching the back of his head as he took a seat. “He was the one captive on that pirate ship who didn’t want to go back home, so he decided to tag along with me, and when we heard about your beautiful sister—” He paused to wink at Leia and she rolled her eyes, “Chewie told me that she sounded  _ perfect _ for me. I humored him because he’s seven feet tall and could rip my arms off if he wanted. But I’m glad I did.”

“You’re the most persistent suitor my sister has, so there has to be something special about you,” Luke chuckled. “You are waiting for my father’s blessing, then?”

“Something like that,” Han grumbled.

“Father thinks he’s too old for Leia,” Jinn announced, appearing like a ghost behind them and making the younger twins shriek. “Leia, Mother wants to speak with the older three of us.”

“What happened?” Leia asked, standing up and brushing some snow from her skirts.

“She won’t say, but Father’s in a foul mood. Again. The King still hasn’t replied.”

“Han, you know how to take care of a baby, right?” Luke quipped and set Ben on the older man’s lap. “If you don’t, I suggest you seek my grandmother’s help.”

“Who knows, maybe  _ that _ will convince Father,” Leia remarked dryly, taking her twin’s arm. “But I won’t hold my breath.”

“Don’t act like you didn’t talk extensively about kissing him at the last feast we had,” Jinn muttered as the three of them headed inside to their mother’s chambers.

“Father loves you, Leia, everyone knows you are his favorite. He might just be testing Han,” Luke pointed out.

“No, that’s Ami and Shmi now,” Leia corrected matter-of-factly. “Because they’re still ten and have no suitors or insubordinate inclinations whatsoever.”

“I don’t believe that. I think he’ll come around to Han when he proves himself worthy,” her twin shrugged. 

“You’ve been gone a long time, brother. A lot has changed.” She knocked on their mother’s door and Sabé opened it.

“Good, all three of you, inside,” she commanded in the same no-nonsense tone she’d used when they were children, stepping aside to let them enter.

“Sounded important,” Luke said. “Mother? What happened?”

“Nothing yet,” Padmé admitted, her hands moving back and forth as she wound a spindle of yarn. “Your father still hasn’t received any word from the King, but I want to discuss the possibilities with all three of you.”

Jinn swallowed nervously, taking a seat in the pile of furs by the fire that was usually reserved for the direwolves. “So there’s a chance I’ll still have to marry Princess Winter instead of Luke?”

“It’s a possibility,” their mother agreed, her hands beginning to shake. “If the King decides that Luke has committed treason, he’ll…”

“He’ll either be executed or sent to the Wall,” Sabé bluntly said what their mother could not. “And even if he isn’t  _ that _ harsh, but still refuses the original betrothal, your father’s sworn to disown Luke.”

“I’ve been corresponding with your Aunt in Highgarden, making arrangements for you,” Padmé told Luke shakily. “Should that happen.”

“Father was angry when he said that,” Leia said warily, looking between Luke and her mother. “He wouldn’t disown Luke. I’m sure that it was just… words. Nothing else,” she reached out and squeezed her twin’s hand.

“I won’t leave anything to chance,” Padmé said firmly. “Don’t underestimate your father’s anger, he’s always been determined to prove himself worthy in the face of a world that he believes still sees him as a bastard. In his mind, Luke’s actions reflect badly on him personally as well as our House. In grimmer times, I might have believed him, but I believe Westeros has become less vicious since the death of Lord Lannister.”

Leia grimaced at the memory of the old man, who had come to visit them once when she and Luke were five and Jinn was a baby. “So, what other possibilities are there?”

“Our greatest hope lies with Princess Winter,” Sabé interjected. “The King dotes on her, and if she speaks in Luke’s favor, I think we can expect the original betrothal to be renewed, in which case Jinn would be Lord of Winterfell after your father.”

Leia glanced at her little brother, who looked like he was ready to vomit into the fireplace.

“What about Leia?” Jinn prompted. “She is older and much more suitable for the role, Mother,” he pointed out. “What if I do not want to become Lord of Winterfell?”

“Maybe if we were in Dorne, my love,” Padmé sighed. “But we’re not. And I don’t know how your father would react to hearing you say you’d want to take the black.”

“Or the white,” Sabé offered. “There’s far more honor and glory to be had serving in the Kingsguard.”

“Sabé,” Padmé looked at her cousin with flashing eyes. “Don’t give him ideas.”

Jinn looked thoughtful. “I see. Maybe he would disown me too.”

“Jinn, besides me, you’re Father’s only other son,” Luke pointed out. “Think carefully about whichever decision you make, alright? You’re just fifteen.”

“Think carefully like you didn’t, you mean?” Jinn asked bitterly.

“Exactly because of that is why I am asking you to be more cautious.”

“Boys, stop it,” Leia scolded, looking at her mother. “It’s not unprecedented for daughters of Great Houses to be the ones to pass their names to their children. Aunt Sola does it. And Princess Winter will do it. Why couldn’t I do it with whoever I marry?” The idea of being Lady of Winterfell was almost thrilling.

“Have you told father that you  _ want  _ to be Lady of Winterfell?” Luke raised one eyebrow. “He’s only angry at me, Leia, I believe he would be willing to listen to you.”

“Maybe if I had a suitor other than Han, but I’m not stupid enough to ask him for favors when he’s like this,” she snapped.

Luke shrugged. “If you’re afraid to ask him, he will never know. Being Lord of Winterfell is something that passes from father to son in the North for centuries. It’s tradition and I know Father is very keen on that.  _ But  _ you’ve always done his bidding, Leia, he adores you. You’ll never know his thoughts until you ask him.”

“I’ll ask him after I know what he plans to do with you.”

“The King’s answer should be arriving soon,” Luke sighed. “I wrote to Princess Winter like you said, Mother, but I haven’t had word from her either.”

“What should we do in the meantime, mother?” Jinn dropped his shoulders forward.

“Give your father his space,” she sighed, looking at Luke. “And spend time with your son. Gods only know what will happen to him in this world where children are forced to pay the price for their parents’ sins.”

* * *

“Have you even seen him?”

“Are you here to judge me?” Anakin asked tiredly. “It can be done just as loud outside my chambers, thank you, mother,” he said as he kept writing.

“Anakin, the number of letters you send the King is not going to make him decide any faster.” Shmi carefully shifted her great-grandson in her arms, Ben remaining peacefully asleep as she did so. 

“This is not for the King. I do have other correspondences that I need to attend to,” Anakin said flippantly.

“And it makes a convenient excuse for ignoring your family.”

“You and Padmé love making me the villain, don’t you?” He shook his head, as he dipped the feather into ink and resumed his writing. “I’m too harsh. I’m too difficult. I’m too radical. Always the bad person,” he took a deep breath. “So, I’m being a bad person, the villain of House Stark, in the privacy of my room, I won’t bother anyone that way.”

“Why does there need to be a villain here at all?”

“You two would know,” he lifted his shoulders unbothered. He rolled the letter into a scroll and dripped some wax before pressing the sigil into it, sealing it.

“And you’re the one treating an infant like a criminal,” she sighed.

“Have I done anything to the child?” Anakin said tensely. “Besides providing it with food, shelter, and clothes?”

“ _ Him, _ Anakin. He’s your grandson.”

“Yes, he is,” he agreed, leaning back in his chair. He glanced at Ben before his eyes went to his mother’s face again. “So?”

She sighed. “Why do you insist on being so obstinate about this? It won’t kill you to hold him. Or even look at him properly.”

“I’m going riding,” Anakin announced, standing up. “Going to ask the girls if they want to come, take the wolves for some exercise,” he grabbed his gloves and Ice. “I’m sure you’ll relay the message to their mother?” He brushed past her, bemused.

“You know all three of them adore him, don’t you?”

“Yes. He’s their nephew, why wouldn’t they?” Shmi gawked at him, but said nothing more, even as Ben began to cry in her arms.

As he entered the courtyard, he smiled as the twins ran to him. He kissed their heads and took comfort on their innocence. “What do you say about going for a ride together?” Anakin offered.

“Yes!” The twins squealed and he laughed.

“Good. Go to the stables, get your horses ready as I see if your sister wants to join us. Round up the wolves too, they need some exercise,” he beamed at them, as they ran past him towards the stables.

Leia was at the far end of the courtyard, practicing with a bow and arrow. Anakin stood back, watching her aim the arrow and hit dead center. He smiled and slowly clapped, and she turned to look at him, the fur-lined hood of her grey dress falling back. “Matters of state over for the day?”

“Yes, finally. I wanted to see if you wanted to come riding with me and your sisters. Oh, and the wolves, of course.”

Leia fingered the bow thoughtfully. “I’ll come if you’ll hear a proposal.”

Anakin leaned against one of the pillars of the Keep, amused. “I’m listening.”

“I think I should be Lady of Winterfell after you,” she said. “Ahsoka and Mother taught me enough of combat that I could handle myself if I needed to, but more than that, I’m good at politics. You know I am, Father.”

“You never told me you wanted to be Lady of Winterfell,” he said, surprised.

“I didn’t think you’d appreciate me flying in the face of tradition,” she replied, setting down her bow and raising her hood again. “But after watching Luke’s mistakes, I decided I should ask. Tell you the truth.”

“You all have this wrong idea of me,” Anakin said, a flash of hurt crossing his eyes before he hid it well.

“You’re angry with Luke because he ran away,” she said simply. “I am too.”

“I’m angry at your brother for not being honorable enough to step forward and do the right thing for this House, for our future Queen. Was it any other betrothal… Leia, historically speaking, Targaryens have gone to war for far less. Can you imagine if the King had requested a hunt for your brother, to accuse him of treason? Which he can still do? Can you imagine the North going to war with the south?” Anakin shook his head. “But I don’t want to discuss your brother right now, we’re talking about you,” he pointed out. “I remember how you used to follow me into the hearings. You would sit at my side, listening to the people. The last couple of hearings Jinn has sat through, he has fallen asleep. He couldn’t care less,” he lifted his shoulders. 

“He wants to be a knight. A hero. Not a lord,” Leia shrugged. “But I think he’s learned that we don’t always get what we want.”

Anakin stepped forward and placed his hands on her shoulders.“Leia, I am not opposed to you being Lady of Winterfell if you want to. I am not  _ that  _ stuck in tradition that I don’t see how brilliant you would be in the position.”

“So, if Han said he’d be willing to let our children carry the Stark name, would you reconsider?” she asked. “If you’re going to think about this, I will need heirs, Father, and that means a husband.”

“Yes, and unfortunately this was the only one you haven’t scared away,” Anakin said amused. “I enjoy watching him squirm, but he has proven that he does care for you and honestly, I believe he’s the only one who can survive your temper, my love,” he kissed her forehead.

“You’ve scared them away just as much as I have, or have you forgotten the Twilight incident?” she teased as they walked to join the twins in the stables. “She _bit_ _off_ a man’s fingers!”

“Leia, if they were weak enough to cry and run away, they didn’t belong in the North and they would be Threepio’s supper with time,” he rolled his eyes. “All I wanted for you, and all I want for your sisters, are suitable men. The kind that will protect you and stand by your side, no matter the adversity you find. Even though Han has had a direwolf’s teeth right near his lower region and managed to be cheeky about it and flirt with you at the same time… he’s one for the books.”

“Are you talking about stupid husbands?” Ami asked as she climbed on her horse. “ _ Still _ ?”

“You’re going to have one someday too,” Shmi said primly.

“ _ I’d rather die _ .”

Anakin laughed as he mounted his horse. “Your sister said the same when she was your age,” he snickered.

“Yes, but I  _ mean _ it.” Ami turned up her nose. Leia scoffed. “I’m going to be like Sabé, and never ever ever get married.”

“You are too young to make those kinds of decisions,” Anakin pointed out. “We’ll stop speaking about husbands, we promise.”

_ “Good _ .”

“Papa, did you hear what happened with the direwolves last night?” Shmi asked excitedly as they started riding out. “Ben was supposed to have a bath, and they all just started licking him clean, it was very funny. He laughed so much he peed all over Threepio!”

“Yes, and then I had to give  _ my _ wolf a bath,” Leia grumbled. “When I have children, they’ll be better behaved.”

Anakin managed to smile at them as he led the group out of the gates, the wolves taking the chance to sprint forward, chasing each other. “I can imagine Threepio was very displeased. He was always the most proper of them all.”

“Maybe I’ll trade him with Shmi,” Leia joked. “Give the most proper wolf to the most proper Stark.”

“ _ Never, _ ” Shmi gasped, horrified. “Dawn is mine! She goes wherever I go!”

“I’m sure  _ your _ husband will love that,” Leia whispered teasingly to avoid Ami’s complaining to their father.

“We have to be together,” Shmi raised her chin. “Han wouldn’t make you give up Threepio.”

“Threepio doesn’t sleep in my bed, little sister.”

“Girls,” Anakin said warningly. “No arguments, please. Let’s all agree that no one will argue on this ride. We leave that behind in Winterfell.”

“Yes, Father,” they sighed in unison.

“Good,” he paused. “Now, let’s see who can catch up with the wolves first,” he grinned and instigated his horse to start galloping after the direwolves.


	3. Letters

“They’re here!” Shmi ran through the halls, keeping pace with Dawn as she raced out of the keep and to the guest house. “Luke, Luke, they’re here,” she shouted, banging on the door until her brother opened it. “Maester Yoda said there are ravens from King’s Landing!”

Their grandmother followed her at a much calmer pace. “Yes, they finally came,” she said with a nervous look, laying a hand on Shmi’s shoulder. “Your father is requesting your presence in the study, dear.”

“Making it a family event, is he?” Luke asked dryly.

“No. Just the two of you and your mother,” she replied with a sigh. 

“I’ll look after Ben,” his sister offered. “I’m getting very good at it.”

“Go, don’t make him wait,” Shmi said. “We’ll look after Ben, don’t worry, dear.”

“Thank you, Grandmother, Shmi,” Luke smiled nervously. “I hope I’ll be back soon.” His instinct was to drag his feet, but he knew that would only anger his father further, so he walked briskly, knowing Artoo wasn’t far behind him. “This is it, boy. The moment of truth.” The direwolf licked his fingers. “I love you too.”

He stopped at the door to his father’s study, breathing deeply to gather his courage, then knocked. “Come in,” he heard his father said, and he obeyed, holding the door open long enough for Artoo to follow him.

“Grandmother says there’s word from King’s Landing.”

“There is,” Anakin nodded and waved at the chair in front of the desk. “Sit.”

Luke hesitated, but a nod from his mother encouraged him to sink down in it, putting a hand on Artoo’s head for support. “What did the King say?”

“He’s willing to accept the original betrothal. The King was very understanding and is willing to forgive your indiscretions.” Anakin said. “There is just one thing,” he added. “Your son cannot go with you to King’s Landing. That, the King was very clear, it cannot happen. It would be an insult to your future wife.”

Luke’s heart dropped into his stomach.  _ Leave Ben… _ “I understand, Father. And I’m grateful that the King is being this generous. I know I don’t deserve it. But what will happen to Ben—”

“He, of course, will stay here in Winterfell under the family’s care,” Anakin said. Luke blinked in surprise and he noticed his mother had a similar expression. “Maybe… once Winter is Queen, and you’ve had children to secure the Targaryen line, Ben can join you at court.”

“Th-thank you,” Luke stammered. “Thank you, Father.”

Anakin nodded slowly. “You should prepare your things. You are wanted in King’s Landing in three months, at the latest, before Princess Winter’s twentieth nameday. Instead of taking the kingsroad, you’ll go by sea.”

“Your betrothed sent you this,” Padmé spoke for the first time, holding up a scroll sealed with white wax. “We haven’t read it. But you won’t be alone, Luke, I’ll be coming with you.”

Her husband glanced at her before he looked at Luke again. “That was all, Luke. You should go to the godswood and thank the gods for not being charged with treason. For not starting a war between the North and the South.”

“Yes, Father,” Luke said, taking the scroll from his mother and standing to bow to his father. “I understand. And I promise I’ll make you proud, I won’t disappoint you again.” He left without another word, breaking the dragon seal that held Winter’s letter closed.

_ Luke— _

_ I am sorry that I could not reply to you sooner, it has been no easy thing to soothe my father’s anger and sway the rest of the Small Council to my way of thinking. I am sorry that I could not make him budge on the subject of your son, but I promise you that as soon as I am able, I will legitimize him. He is an innocent child and should not be punished for something he had no say in. _

_ I believe you when you say you married his mother, and that you loved her, and I don’t fault you for it. I feel I understand both you and your son, in my own way, and even if you and I never come to love each other, I hope we will at least be friends. _

_ Winter _

He didn’t know what he had expected, but it definitely wasn’t that.

* * *

“Only you could be disappointed that your son will be Prince Consort of the Seven Kingdoms,” Padmé said dryly as the door closed behind Luke, Artoo remaining at her feet.

“Look who’s being a hypocrite,” he rolled his eyes as he rolled the King’s letter and set it in one of the drawers of his desk.

“Spending a year and a half thinking that my firstborn could be dead gave a certain amount of clarity,” she retorted. “And I  _ will _ go to King’s Landing with him. He should have his family represented when he marries, and I know you don’t want to go South again.”

“By all means, go. Go, stay there. Do whatever you please,” Anakin grabbed a piece of paper and dipped the quill into ink. He had to write to the King expressing his gratitude and informing him that his son was even more grateful and that his terms were accepted.

“Everyone’s at fault but you, aren’t they?” she asked coldly.

“I never said I wasn’t at fault,” he replied.

“Your behavior could have fooled me.”

“I am honestly tired of trying to meet your impossible expectations.”

“So now it’s impossible for you to forgive Luke? To be glad that he’s alive and safe?”

“We’ll see if he doesn’t make another stupid mistake and gets himself executed or sent to the Wall for treason against the crown,” Anakin stated. “I am relieved he’s alive. I am relieved he is safe. But I am not going to pretend I have forgiven what he has done. He ran away with a savage girl, and for eighteen months, did not give us any news of where he was and if he was alive. Do you think if she hadn’t died, you would have seen him again? No, he wouldn’t care about returning home. We could have died and he would be out there with the rest of the Free Folk, doing whatever it is that they do, becoming one of them. He didn’t care for us, for his family, when he ran away. He didn’t care that he could throw the North into a war by being a coward.”

“So, you’re only concerned with what could have happened, rather than what  _ is _ happening. He came home. He recognized his mistake. He took responsibility for it. What will it take for you to forgive him?”

“I don’t know,” he snapped. “Time, maybe. Time will help, but I don’t know. Do you think I don’t want to? I do, but I can’t forget what he did and what he put us through. Kind of like you, actually. Or do you think I don’t know you never did forgive me for the betrothal in the first place and that this is  _ all  _ my fault?”

“I blame myself just as much,” she shot back. “And I blame your father, and I blame the King, but neither one of them is here now, Anakin. And at least I have recognized my own hand in making this bed we’re now forcing our children to lie in. Can you say the same?”

Before he could answer, there was a hesitant knock on the door. “Father? Mother?” Jinn’s voice came nervously from behind the wood. “I can return later.”

“Oh, gods, not now,” Padmé whispered to herself.

“Yes, Jinn, you can come inside,” Anakin sighed. “Your mother has some  _ packing  _ to do, anyway.”

Jinn shuffled in nervously, Azure notably absent from his side. “Does that mean Luke’s going to marry the Princess?”

“The King is maintaining the original betrothal, yes,” Anakin nodded. “You don’t have to worry about it any longer, Jinn.”

“So, does that mean you’ll be starting courtships for me soon?” he asked, shifting from side to side. “Looking for a future Lady of Winterfell?”

“Your sister is going to become Lady of Winterfell,” his father pointed out. “As for your courtships, I will have to see about that. I have nothing in sight.”

“I’m glad that you decided to make Leia’s inheritance official,” Jinn said softly. “Because I don’t think I want courtships or betrothals, Father. Ever.”

Anakin frowned. “Look, Jinn, I know you didn’t want to be Lord of Winterfell, and that’s fine. Your sister really wanted the position and we all know she is more than capable. Knights can be married too, you know? You can remain in Winterfell, become a Knight and have a family.”

“No, I can’t!” he blurted. “I… I want to go south with Luke. I want to be a knight of the Kingsguard.”

His father froze, blinking in surprise at the admission. Padmé looked away, towards the fire, a hand over her mouth and her head bowed to hide her tears. “Being in the Kingsguard means you will have to renounce everything, Jinn,” Anakin stated quietly. “I don’t think you are making sense, I just said you don’t have to be Lord of Winterfell. You can be a Knight. Here. At home. We can delay courtships until you’re more comfortable, you’re still young, I don’t see why in seven hells you would consider the Kingsguard.”

“Because I’ll never be comfortable marrying!” Jinn said, his shoulders shaking as he began to cry. “I’ve tried, Father, really, I have, there were plenty of feasts where I’d sneak off with a girl and kiss her, but it’s always felt  _ wrong _ . Whoever I married would be miserable with me, and so would I. I’m sorry...”

Anakin blanched at the admission his son was making. He glanced at his wife, who most likely already knew, and back to his son again, unable to make any coherent thoughts or words come out of his mouth. He didn’t know what to say, or how to react. He would have never thought he would have to hear those words from any of his children’s mouths. “Well, that was all very enlightening. Now you can leave,” he said, unable to think of anything else. “I guess you have to arrange your things as well. I’ll tell the King to expect you too. As a permanent resident and candidate to take the white.”

“Father…”

“Leave, Jinn. Just… leave.” His second son nodded tearfully, backing out of the study and closing the door behind him. Padmé continued avoiding Anakin’s gaze, but the sound of her weeping was impossible to ignore.

“I told him not to…”

Anakin scoffed. “Are you blaming this on me too?”

“On the world,” she whispered. “He shouldn’t feel pressured like this, it’s not his fault.”

“He’ll take the white and the pressure ends. It’s the easiest thing, isn’t it?” Anakin said dryly. “I hope it’s everything he ever wants at  _ fifteen. _ ” 

“But it isn’t something he should have to do, Ani.”

“I did not make this decision for him,” Anakin glared at her. “He was the one to step forward.”

“Don’t you understand that he’s afraid? Do you know what happens to other boys like him, who don’t have the protection of being highborn?”

“He should do well to be afraid, maybe that will keep him smart. Taking the white is not just standing around a Palace all day. It’s having to protect the royal family.  _ Die  _ for them. Apparently, that’s what he wants.”

“What other choice does he have? A lifetime at the Wall, among thieves and murderers?”

“Why are you sounding so accusatory?” Anakin snapped. “I did not send him to take the white! He has made the decision on his own,” he pointed out. “I told him he didn’t need to be Lord of Winterfell. I told him he could be a Knight here, at home. He doesn’t want it. Do  _ not  _ make me the guilty party here.”

“I’m not!” she protested. “That isn’t the point. He knows, Ani, he knows that people will start to gossip the longer he stays unmarried, he knows the danger he’ll be in, and he’s running away from it because he’s afraid, and I don’t know what to tell him to turn him away from this! I don’t know how to protect him, but it seems like you don’t have any interest in even trying. You could have said  _ anything _ to him, and you told him to leave!”

“What do you think  _ I  _ could do? I am just as clueless as he is, I never imagined that I would have to deal with a son of mine being like… like that and I don’t know how to protect him, I don’t know how to make him stay because I don’t know what to do  _ if _ people start gossiping. I don’t know how to  _ help  _ him, I don’t know if I  _ can  _ help him at all,” he argued, getting emotional. “I didn’t have  _ anything  _ else to say. I  _ don’t  _ have anything else to say, because I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“You might have at least told him that you still love him,” Padmé whispered, getting to her feet.

“I can’t do this,” Anakin stood up, making the ink bottle spill on the letter he was writing and he abandoned the study. He stopped briefly to warn Maester Yoda that he would not be available and to take care of whatever appeared and then headed to the stables and got on his horse. He needed time away from Winterfell.

* * *

“You just  _ told _ him?” Luke gawked, and Jinn sighed.

“I didn’t know what else to say,” he admitted, running a hand along the side of Ben’s cradle. “I guess we’re both disgraces now.”

“Jinn…”

“Luke, I can’t help who I am or what I feel.”

He sighed. “What did father say about all of it?” Luke asked.

“He told me to leave and said that I could go with you. But he was about as cold as a blizzard, I got the message clearly. He wants nothing more to do with me.”

“No, Jinn, it was just the shock,” Luke cringed. “First, it was me. Then, he’s constantly arguing with Mother and now you've and told him the truth and I believe… I believe it was all too much.”

“You never should have left,” Jinn said, tears starting again. “And then you should've never come back, and I would’ve married your stupid Princess and had children with her and then found some way to die with dignity.”

Luke stared at his younger brother for a long moment. “I’m sorry,” he whispered and pulled him into a tight hug. “You’re right. I am sorry, Jinn, but it will be alright. Things will be better. Father will forgive us both. I believe he still loves us, we just need to give him time,” his hold tightened a little bit. “It will all be alright.”

“You don’t know that,” Jinn sobbed. “Luke, I’m scared.”

“You and me, we’ll be together in the south and we’ll watch each other’s backs, alright? I won’t let anything happen to you. I’m sorry you don’t get to love whoever you want freely, but nothing will ever hurt you because of it, I promise. You’ll always have me,” Luke guaranteed. “You know mother will love you no matter what and our sisters will too. You are not alone.”

Slowly, Jinn began to calm down, and he looked up at his brother, wiping away his tears. “I think you’re going to have to actually start calling me Qui-Gon at some point. I can’t be a proper knight if people are calling some childhood nickname.”

“Only if it is officially required,” his brother grinned. “I will never stop calling you Jinn!”

“You’re a horrible brother.”

“Right back at you,” Luke teased.

“You’re worse. Isn’t that right, Ben?” Jinn hooked a finger under his nephew’s chin. “Isn’t that right?” Ben hiccuped and blinked. “Have you ever noticed his eyes are just like yours? Just like Father’s?”

“I have,” Luke said softly, caressing his son’s cheek. “If father ever looks at him properly, he will notice it too.”

“Should I even  _ ask _ what happened?” Leia came through the door, covered in snow. “I was saying goodbye to Han as he went back to the Winter Town, and Father nearly ran us over as he rode out. Are you getting executed?” she asked, looking at Luke.

“No, this one was not on me,” Luke sighed.

“I told Father,” Jinn said grimly. “About my… interests.”

“ _ Seven hells _ ,” Leia swore, removing her cloak and shaking it clean. “You couldn’t have waited until Luke was wedded, bedded, and a father all over again?”

“Find a blunter way to say it, please, Leia,” Luke grumbled.

“I couldn’t, since my plan is to go south with Luke and take the white,” Jinn said. “I had to tell him. I couldn’t bear carrying this secret from him any longer.”

“The Kingsguard isn’t going anywhere,” she scolded, shaking her head. “Really, Jinn, you could’ve waited at least a day or so.”

“I know,” her younger brother admitted. “What’s done is done, though. I can’t change it.”

“This is why you should always talk to me before you do anything. Either of you,” she scolded. “I’m the smart one of us.” Her face softened. “I’m sorry. Really. I know neither one of you happy right now, and I’m making it worse.”

“I take it father didn’t tell anyone where he was going?” Luke asked. “Or when he was returning?”

“Of course not, you know no one wants to talk to him when he’s in one of his moods,” Leia sighed. “So when do the two of you leave?”

“Three months’ time,” Luke replied. “I have to be there by Winter’s nameday.”

“And what a gift you’ll be,” Leia teased, ruffling his hair. “I assume Mother’s going with you?”

“Yes, she is,” Jinn nodded. “She would never leave us alone.”

“I might go too,” she mused. “If I’m going to be the future Lady of Winterfell, I should probably be there. And maybe bring Han along too, see if the Targaryens approve of the scoundrel.”

“Leia, we all know you like him,” Jinn sighed. “Stop being coy and admit it.”

“I don’t mind him courting me, but that doesn’t mean I want to marry him,” she protested, her cheeks flushing pink.

“You’re a horrible liar,” Luke teased, poking her side. “I hope that when I return to Winterfell, it’s for your wedding.”

“If my wedding ever happens, we’ll be honored to have you.”

* * *

“ _ ANAKIN _ !” Ahsoka exhaled a few snowflakes that had tried to fly in her mouth as she rode through the woods, following what was left of his tracks. Her attention was drawn to light to the north, typical of a fire. She heard a horse’s whine. “There you are,” she sighed, nudging her own horse into a gallop as she approached the fire. “You’ve been gone four days now, was it your plan to abdicate for your daughter?”

Anakin coughed for a few minutes before replying. “I needed time away from home,” he said hoarsely, brushed his gloved hands against his cheeks. “I didn’t know I had been gone for so long.”

“Well, will you come back now?” she asked, tilting her head. “Everyone misses you.”

He snorted. “You never did lie very well, Mormont,” he rubbed his hands together.

“Unbelievable as you think it is, it’s the truth.”

“To answer your question, I’m not sure. I don’t… I,” he coughed again for a few minutes. “I don’t want to go home.”

“Fine.” She dismounted and tethered her horse to a tree. “I suppose I can keep you company until the wildlings come to kill you.”

He chuckled, followed by a sigh. “You make me miss Twilight.”

“She had a good life, Anakin,” Ahsoka said kindly.

“You can go home, Ahsoka, I’ll find my way to Winterfell,” he whispered. “I just needed peace and quiet, I needed to think without being judged by everyone. I needed to just scream,” he ran a hand through his hair. “Thank you, though.”

“Can I ask what you thought?” she prompted. “We’ve been friends for two decades, Anakin. I want to help.”

“Do you think we would have been friends if I never got legitimized?” Anakin asked back. “If Aiden had beat that awful fever. I think I would have taken the black, eventually.”

“I don’t know,” she admitted. “I don’t remember Aiden that well, but I remember he adored you. I think he would’ve tried to get you legitimized himself. Maybe found an old castle no one was using and have you start your own branch of House Stark.”

“Yes,” he laughed, as a tear ran down his cheek and he wiped it away. “He would have. Aiden was always a good person, with a good heart. Gods, I miss him. I always thought if I had another son, I would name him after Aiden.”

“Hmmm.” Ahsoka sighed. “That would be sweet. But it would also require you and your wife to be on speaking terms.”

“No, I meant when she was carrying the girls. We thought it would be another boy and girl, like Luke and Leia were. It was supposed to be Aiden and Shmi.”

“Is Ami that much of a disappointment?” she teased.

“Gods, Ahsoka,  _ don’t _ . You know perfectly well what I meant,” he scowled, clearly not understanding the humor.

“I was teasing, you know she’s my favorite,” Ahsoka protested. “I think she might be yours too, even if you don’t say it.”

“I don’t have favorites,” he pointed out. “I love all my children equally.”

“Of course you do.”

“Even if they don’t know it,” Anakin sighed. “With all that’s happening is just hard. It’s  _ so  _ hard and no one understands just how it makes me feel. They rather have me be the villain, than understand. I have the right to be angry. I have the right to be upset and disappointed. To be mad. I have the right to not want to forgive anyone,” he sniffed and then coughed, covering his mouth with his hand, cheeks turning red.

“As a Lord, I completely agree,” she said lightly.

“ _ But? _ ”

“But I think sometimes you forget you’re also their father.  _ Just _ their father. Padmé’s always leaned more towards that side of things when it comes to them, and that’s probably a mistake on her part in a lot of things. But you lean the other way, and I think it hurts them. Sometimes, they need you to be Papa before you’re Lord of Winterfell.”

“I hurt them?” He repeated slowly. “That’s a good thing to know. So, when my son ran away with a wildling, for almost two years, and every day I feared I would get a raven telling me they found his dead body, he didn’t hurt me? When Jinn told me he wanted to renounce his name and Winterfell altogether, he didn’t hurt me?”

“Believe me, they’re hurting themselves for hurting you at this very moment.”

_ What every father wants to hear…  _ Anakin gritted his teeth and stood, shaking the snow from his cloak. Unfortunately, for him, standing forever in the woods was not an option. He grabbed the reins of his horse and mounted, not before coughing for a while. “Are you coming?” He asked hoarsely.

“Of course.”

The ride back to Winterfell was quiet, none of them speaking as they rode through the woods and into the snowfields that lead to the stone castle. Anakin made a small face, wanting to turn around and ride until he reached the Wall, ask Obi-Wan for some shelter for a while, maybe drink his problems away. The wolves began to howl as they started to smell the familiar scent of both Anakin and Ahsoka.

“They’re happy to see you back. They know who leads the pack,” Ahsoka mused with a little smile. They’d barely cleared the gate and dismounted when Padmé ran across the yard and straight to Anakin, flinging her arms around him.

“Thank the gods you’re alive,” she mumbled into his chest.

“I’m sorry, I lost track of time,” he sighed, one arm around her waist. “It was not my intention to scare anyone.”

“Never do that again,” she begged softly. “I couldn’t bear it, Ani.”

“I won’t, I’m sorry,” he repeated quietly, before coughing. “I didn’t realize how long it had been.”

“We were all worried you’d frozen to death…”

Anakin shook his head, feeling guilty for having worried everyone. When he rode out, he kept riding until his horse could no longer gallop. He was being honest, though, he hadn’t noticed that so much time had passed since he had last crossed the gates. “No, nothing like that. I am cold, but nothing a strong drink and a night sleeping in an actual bed, by the fireplace, won’t fix.”

“I’ll have the kitchens make something for you, now come inside,” she urged, pulling away and taking his hand. “Gods, Ani, I thought I’d lost you.”

“No, not yet,” he replied as he followed her inside the Keep. “I wanted some time alone, away from Winterfell’s stone walls.”

“I understand,” she sighed. “But I’ll never stop worrying about you, I’m your wife.”

“I know and I am sorry, I should have realized that I had been away for too long. It was irresponsible of me to worry you all.”

“You’re home now. That’s all that matters.” She stopped and looked at him. “I love you, Anakin, even when we’re at odds, and it broke my heart to think you might have died out there without hearing me say it again.”

Anakin leaned forward and kissed her forehead, his lips lingering on her skin. “I love you too, Padmé. No matter what happens.” She took the collar of his tunic and pulled him down to bring their mouths crashing together with the same passion as they had twenty years before. Anakin sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around her waist and not breaking it until he heard Ahsoka clear her throat.

“I think I heard something about food?”


	4. Separation

“I suppose Han and I could follow in a later ship, but wouldn’t it be more efficient to have us all go at once if we’re going to be attending the wedding anyway?” Leia asked as she passed a sheaf of papers to her father. “These are the reports from House Reed you wanted.”

“I believe so,” her father replied. “I don’t see why you shouldn’t all go together,” he said, accepting the papers and started to read the report. “Is everything set for the journey?

“I’m not sure,” she admitted. “I know the twins are excited by the idea of going south, but I worry you’ll be lonely. Especially since we’re leaving most of the direwolves here. I’m also worried about whether or not Artoo and Azure will adjust to the climate of King’s Landing, but Luke and Jinn won’t hear of leaving them behind.”

“I will be fine,” Anakin replied, dismissing her worry about him. “I don’t like the south. My opinion is that the wolves should stay in Winterfell. All of them. This is their territory, where they know how to defend themselves. I fear for them in the south, but… they are your brothers. It’s no longer my business to give them orders.”

“Father, you might never see them again in a few days, is this really how you want to say goodbye?” she asked, furrowing her brow.

“I will say goodbye when I’ll see you all off,” Anakin said. “Besides, they will have to visit, eventually. Unless they plan to miss your wedding. Or meeting your future child,” he sighed. “It is what it is, Leia.”

“I think the twins should stay here,” she said firmly. “The wolves will need attention paid to them, and you’ve only got two hands.”

“I can’t tell them not to go. They are so excited to see the south. I can handle the direwolves. Your sisters shouldn’t be punished,” Anakin pointed out. “I know you all will honorably represent the North.”

“ _ Shmi _ wants to go,” Leia corrected as she started reviewing the tax ledger. “Ami becomes sick at the thought of having to wear fancy gowns and act like a lady for a full month, but they have to do everything together.”

“It will be a good experience for them,” Anakin smiled.

For the past three months, things hadn’t necessarily improved in Winterfell, but they had calmed down. There were no silent treatments, but the interactions were very few and far between, often detached. Everyone had fallen into a pattern, doing their duties and preparing for the journey to King’s Landing. Most of House Stark would be heading south, with Anakin being the exception.  _ There must always be a Stark in Winterfell. _

“I’ll try to keep everyone under control,” his eldest daughter promised with a defeated sigh. “But I promise nothing. My sisters are monsters.”

Anakin chuckled and leaned forward to kiss her temple. “I know I can trust you, sweetheart.”

“And when I get back, we’ll talk about making my betrothal official?” she pressed. “I know it’s all but agreed, but I’d like it if we could put to rest any rumors that we’re just fattening Han up to feed to the direwolves.”

“Yes, we will make your betrothal official when you return,” Anakin said before he burst out laughing at the idea.

“ _ Father!” _

Anakin laughed harder. “I’m sorry, sweetheart, I just find that idea so funny.”

“You’re a horrible old man,” she complained. “Maybe I won’t miss you while I’m gone.”

“You can try,” he teased. “ _ Don’t  _ call me old. I have  _ just  _ entered my forties.”

“And you’re a grandfather.”

“ _ Not  _ an  _ old  _ one,” he huffed.

“Fine, we’ll call you old when  _ I’ve _ had children,” she offered with a smirk.

“You can call me  _ old  _ when  _ Shmi  _ has children,” he argued.

“As you wish, Father, I’ll find her a good husband while we’re down in the South,” Leia joked until she saw him glaring. “Or not. Try to find a sense of humor while we’re gone.”

“I had a sense of humor. Then your brother decided to run away with a wildling,” Anakin shrugged. “Some things are just very hard to recover.”

“Yes, Father,” she sighed, getting back to work.

* * *

“Good shot,” Han said, watching Jinn’s arrow hit the target bemusedly. “Not the best, but good.” Chewbacca made some remark in the foreign tongue that neither Luke nor Jinn could understand, but it made Han scowl. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“If I’m going to be in the Kingsguard, I need to have the best shot,” Jinn grumbled.

“You have time to practice,” Luke patted his shoulder.

“Are you prepared to travel south in two days?” Han asked him. “Get married? Become Consort to the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?”

“She’s still the Princess of Dragonstone while her father lives,” Luke corrected. “I won’t be Consort until she becomes Queen. And I suggest you don’t bring that up while we’re there, Han.”

Chewbacca spoke again, and Han nodded. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“I’m as prepared as I can be,” Luke answered, taking aim at the neck of an unused practice dummy. “I was raised my whole life knowing that our marriage was practically a guarantee.”

“The whole family is going to be there to support you, should you get cold feet,” Han said. “I hear she is quite beautiful and a good person. That’s something, right?”

“I’m not going to get cold feet, I know full well I can’t back out of this marriage a second time.”

“Not now, you can’t,” Jinn snorted. “If you had done things right the first time around, maybe you wouldn’t have to marry her at all.” Luke very carefully put down his bow, turned to his brother and punched him in the face.

Jinn was shocked to his core, stumbling back as he felt the bruise beginning to form on his cheek. “If you want to be in the Kingsguard,” Luke growled, “ _ never _ bring up what I did. I know it was wrong, I regret the pain my actions have caused everyone, and I’ll take those kinds of insults from strangers,  _ Qui-Gon, _ but not from you. Not when you’re just as much of a disappointment to the Stark name as I am.”

His younger brother charged at him, punching him in the stomach, as Han rushed forward to break the brothers apart, but ended up being the victim of a fist clearly not meant for him, and it was only with Chewbacca’s help that he was removed from the fight.

As the brothers continued their fighting, their younger sisters caught sight of the scene. “ _ Papa!”  _ They screamed in unison.

“Stop it!” Han shouted, struggling against Chewbacca’s attempts to hold him back. “Luke, Jinn, that’s enough!”

“What is all the screa—” Anakin appeared, confused with the commotion before he noticed his son’s fighting. “That’s  _ enough _ !” He bellowed, coming between his sons and grabbing their arms, using an incredible amount of strength to break them apart. “Stop it.  _ I said, stop it! _ ” Anakin ordered. “What is the matter with the two of you?”

“Nothing,” Luke said, lying blatantly as he glared at his brother. “ _ Isn’t that right? _ ”

“I just said the truth,” Jinn muttered. “If he’d been honest with all of us, none of us would be in a situation we all hate. It’s his own fault he  _ has _ to marry Winter.”

Luke tried to move forward to hit him again, but Anakin held him back. “You think it’s by punching each other that you solve your issues?” He scowled. “Jinn, your brother is well aware of what he has done.  _ Your  _ particular situation has nothing to do with him, now has it? As to why he has to marry Winter, it was a decision  _ I  _ made for him before he was born. So, do you want to attack me?”

“Of course not, it’s not—”

“Then you are not punching or attacking your brother either,” Anakin interrupted. Releasing their arms, he shook his head at both of them. “You’re brothers. Treat each other like it.”

“Maybe I won’t be in your Kingsguard after all,” Jinn said, still glaring at Luke. “Maybe I’ll go to the Night’s Watch with Uncle Ben. Would you prefer that?”

“That was uncalled for,” Han interjected. “Stop being a brat.”

“If you want to be in the Kingsguard  _ or  _ the Night Watch, Jinn, you need to stop acting like a petty fifteen-year-old,” Anakin scowled. “Han, which one of them threw the first punch?”

“It was Luke,” Han admitted slowly.

“He provoked me!” Luke protested.

“Luke, apologize to your brother. Now,” Anakin asked.

“What?  _ No! _ ” His oldest son snarled. 

“ _ Apologize  _ to your brother. No matter what he said, you could have resolved the issue in a different way, without resorting to the use of your fists. I don’t know how you did things with the wildlings, but in this House, we don’t attack our family,” Anakin’s tone left no room to argue.

“I’ll apologize if he does the same,” Luke said through gritted teeth.

“He will, but you threw the first punch. Now, apologize. How many times are you going to make me repeat the same thing?”

“I’m sorry.” The words were muttered and reluctant.

“Qui-Gon, apologize to your brother for  _ whatever  _ it was you said that started all of this embarrassing fight,” Anakin ordered.

“I’m sorry I told the truth,” Jinn retorted coolly.

Anakin narrowed his eyes at him. “Apologize. For your comment. Right now.”

“You’ve been saying the same sort of thing since he got back, why am  _ I _ in the wrong?”

“First, I am his father. I have authority. Second, you are his brother and you are being cruel, on purpose, and I will not tolerate that. Luke apologized for striking you. You will apologize for what you said. Now, Qui-Gon.”

“I’m sorry for what I said,” Jinn muttered, wiping away the blood on his lower lip.

“Both of you, shake hands now,” Anakin said, glancing between the brothers. The two of them grasped hands for a long moment, glaring at each other, then released their grips, Jinn slinking off to Maester Yoda’s chambers, and Luke heading for the guest house, without waiting to be dismissed.

“I’m sorry, I tried to stop them,” Han apologized. “I feel like this is my fault for bringing up Princess Winter in the first place.”

“You did alright, Han,” Anakin sighed deeply, patting Han’s shoulder. “This is not your fault. Trust me.” He turned around to see his youngest daughters, still frightened. “You two, it’s alright. They are just being boys,” he kissed the top of their heads. “Shmi, go get your grandmother to see Luke, alright? Ami, go keep Jinn company. You know how he adores you.”

“Yes, Papa,” they chorused, scampering off in opposite directions.

“I hope you don’t mind if I make a note to let Leia handle the marriages of any children we have,” Han mumbled. “I have a feeling she’ll be better about it than I would be.”

“I can tell you one thing, she will do a better job than I did,” Anakin said defeatedly. 

“You did the best you could in an impossible situation,” Han offered as he received a prod from his companion. “Oh, um, Lord Stark, Chewbacca of the Sarnori. I don’t think I’ve ever actually introduced the two of you.”

“Welcome to Winterfell, Chewbacca,” Anakin smiled briefly, but his eyes were sad and bright with unshed tears. “I hope you’ve been enjoying your stay. Excuse me,” he turned around and headed for the Keep, head lowered.

* * *

“You missed supper.” His wife’s voice came from the doorway. “So did the boys.”

“They probably don’t want to show their bruises,” Anakin sighed and took a big sip from his goblet. “I wasn’t hungry.”

“There’s a lie if ever I heard one.” She set a plate of venison down on the table. “Han told me what happened. I’m sorry you had to deal with that, Anakin.”

“I couldn’t let them kill each other, now could I?” He asked dryly. “Since you’re here, you should try and convince them to leave Artoo and Azure. The south is not the best environment for direwolves, they’ll be miserable. Also, keep a close eye on the boys, we don’t want them brawling and embarrassing us any further in front of the Targaryens.”

“After today, I’m sure they’ve learned their lessons,” she sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed. “I’ll try to convince Jinn, but I just don’t know about Luke. He’s sad enough having to leave Ben behind.”

“One more reason to leave Artoo,” Anakin said, finishing his drink and pouring himself more wine. “The boy likes him. It would be something of his father and Artoo would be a loyal protector.”

“Why don’t you make the argument then?” she said lightly. “One father to another?”

Anakin shrugged in indifference and took a big sip. “He’s never listened to me before, why would he start now? Especially in the situation he is in, because of me, so…” he trailed off, taking the goblet to his lips again.

“I’ll do my best,” she conceded. “But you really shouldn’t drink so much. It does not make things better.”

“Yes, it does. I pass out faster this way. Don’t worry though, I won’t be making any other betrothals. Ami wants to marry a dragon? Fine. Let her. Shmi wants to become a septa? Why not? We’ll win as the family with the most variety of characters,” he shrugged. “Long live House Stark.”

“This is why you shouldn’t drink, you’re being absurd,” she scolded. “Shmi does not want to be a Septa, and Ami doesn’t want to marry a dragon.”

“Luke didn’t want to run away with a wildling and Jinn didn’t want to take the white,” he pointed out, waving the goblet around. “Things change. They change.”

“Then we can have this discussion again when the girls are fifteen.” She moved over and picked up the pitcher of wine sitting next to him. “No more for you tonight.”

“I can just ask anyone to bring more over. I can  _ go  _ to the kitchens and get it myself,” he rolled his eyes.

“Don’t you dare.”

“Shouldn’t you be preparing to go to bed anyway?” Anakin scoffed, standing up and moving towards the window, watching the pitch-black skies and the immaculate white snow falling on the ground.

“I wanted to make sure the boys have everything they need, they’re bringing far more than the rest of us,” she said. “And I’ve started having Ben’s things moved into the old nursery. I didn’t think it made sense to keep him in the guest house with Luke gone, and this way, it will be easier for your mother to look after him, especially while you’re escorting us to White Harbor.”

Anakin hesitated. “I don’t think I’ll be going.”

“Winterfell can last a few hours without you, you’ll be home in time for supper and bed.”

“I can just as well say my goodbyes here,” he insisted. “I don’t need to go to White Harbor for that. I just... don’t see the point.”

“Ani, the point is to spend a little more time with your sons before they leave behind the only home they’ve ever known.” Anakin remained silent, taking another sip of his drink. She sighed. “No one’s going to force you, of course. You’re still Lord of Winterfell.”

“I’m tired, I think I’ll head to bed,” he said, clearing his throat, setting the goblet down.

“Are you ever planning on coming back to  _ our _ bed?” she asked as she moved back towards the door.

He sighed tiredly, as he began to undress. “We can discuss that whenever you return from the south,” he said. “Close the door when you leave, please.” Padmé’s eyes narrowed for a moment before she slipped out, closing the door a little more forcefully than was really necessary.

* * *

“Is anyone going to say something?” Leia prompted, breaking the silence they had all been traveling in. “Gods only know when we’ll all see each other again.” Luke and Jinn exchanged a sullen glance. Though their bruises were fading, the sting of each other’s words had not been so quick to heal. Ami and Shmi looked at their feet nervously.

“Now might not be the best time to force a conversation, sweetheart,” Han said, shaking his head, and Leia jabbed her elbow into his ribs. “Ow! What? What did I say?”

“You can’t be that informal with me in King’s Landing.”

“We’re not  _ in _ King’s Landing!”

“Please, no more brawls.  _ Especially  _ in King’s Landing,” Anakin spoke up for the first time since they left Winterfell. “Our family has been embarrassed enough as it is.” Luke looked away, his entire face flushing red, all the way to the tips of his ears.

“I won’t make another mistake, Father,” he mumbled.

“We shall hope not,” Anakin muttered to himself.

“Anakin.”

He glanced at his wife and then sighed, looking away. “I trust that you all will be on your best behavior. If you’re not… just remember Princess Winter has a dragon. Like direwolves have sharp teeth, dragons breathe fire.”

“A real dragon?” Ami’s entire face lit up. “You mean it? What does it look like? Is it a boy or a girl? How big is it? Can I ride it?”

Anakin laughed at his youngest’s excitement. “I’m sure Princess Winter will be delighted to show you her dragon. But you have to ask her first.  _ Do not  _ go search it for yourself, Amidala.”

“Yes, Papa,” Ami huffed, crossing her arms. “But that’s no fun.”

“You’re crazy,” Shmi muttered. “Only Targaryens can ride dragons, anyone else who tries gets eaten.” 

Her twin narrowed her eyes at her. “We’ll see.”

“Girls, don’t start,” Padmé sighed.

“They will behave,” Anakin winked at them. “They made me a promise.”

Leia tugged at the end of her long plait, chewing on her lower lip. “Are you sure you’ll be alright without us?”

“Yes, Leia, I will be fine. I am a grown man, I can take care of myself,” Anakin smiled softly at her. “Time will be a blur. We’ll be seeing each other soon. Unless you change your mind about being Lady of Winterfell and want to stay in court.”

“Ugh, in that heat? I think not.”

“You’re doing all of this just to feed me to a dragon, aren’t you?” Han joked.

“No, but the wolves are still a possibility,” she snapped as the twins giggled.

“If she wanted to feed you to a dragon, or the wolves, she wouldn’t be worried about making the betrothal official when you both return,” Anakin quipped lightly.

Han slowly looked at Leia, his expression wounded. “And did you think I deserved to know you were finally saying yes?”

“I liked it better when you didn’t know. You were nicer.”

“I’m nice all the time!”

“Thank you for that, father,” Leia said dryly.

“It's not my fault you two do not communicate,” Anakin shrugged with a smirk.

“ _ She _ doesn’t communicate, I think I’ve made it very clear how I feel.”

“Yes, that’s why you’ve never said you love me,” Leia snapped and Jinn buried his face in his hands, groaning loudly.

“I don’t believe the two of you love each other at all, you only ever argue!” he complained. “And I’ll be glad to get away from it!”

“You want me to say it?” Han asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Not  _ now  _ I don’t, because you will want to say it because you think I want to hear it,” Leia argued.

“I’ll say it!”

“Don’t you  _ dare _ !”

“By the  _ gods,  _ how can you even doubt that I’ll be sad that you’ll be spending some time in King’s Landing?” Anakin interrupted them with a loud groan.

“Besides,” Ami added with a smirk, “it’s not like  _ you’ve _ said it either, Leia.”

“Aren’t you so glad we were blessed with two sets of twins?” Padmé asked her husband dryly.

“They make life fun,” Anakin chuckled. “How dull would Winterfell be without them?”

“I suppose we’ll never know.” She looked out the window of the wheelhouse. “There’s White Harbor. I can see the flags of the Targaryen ships they sent for us.” Luke’s breath hitched slightly.

“I hear they are some of the fastest. You’ll be in the south in no time,” Anakin replied.

“That’s…good.” Luke started twisting his hands. “The sooner we get there, the more time I have to adjust to...a new home.” 

“You look like you’re going to be sick,” Shmi remarked, patting her brother on the shoulder.

“I’m fine, just nervous,”

“I am sure the Targaryens will be welcoming,” Anakin said, maybe his way of being supportive. “I only hear good things about Princess Winter. She is loved by the people, for her kindness and fairness. I’m sure she will make you all feel at home.”

“It’s not Winter I’m worried about.”

“Your son will be fine,” Anakin said. “If you are worried, though, about the King… he loves his daughter, more than anything in this world and he would not hurt you, or intentionally cause you any discomfort because he knows it would affect her.”

The wheelhouse rolled to a stop and Padmé shepherded the twins out, followed by Leia, Han, and Jinn, but Luke stayed seated. “Father, I know I have no right to ask this of you, but please… Look after Ben. I promised his mother he’d always have a loving home, and I feel like I’m breaking that promise.”

“Ben is going to be well looked after,” Anakin said, a serious expression resting on his face. “He might be a Snow for now, but he is your son, he has Stark blood and he will have the same opportunities you and your siblings did.”

“You swear it?”

“Yes, I do. He is my grandson,” Anakin said. “We need to go. They are waiting for you.”

“I’m afraid.”

“You’ve been married before, haven’t you? This is the same, except… with manners and formalities,” Anakin sighed and sat back down. “What exactly are you afraid of?” He bit his tongue not to let a bitter comment roll out about not being afraid of going beyond the Wall with wildlings.

“It’s not about being married, it’s about being a Prince,” Luke mumbled. “I’m going to try, really, I am, but what if I still fall short?”

“You’ll have a Queen at your side to support you. I’m sure she won’t let you fail in your endeavors. You can learn from the King if you wish to, but overall, Luke, you need to be true to who you are. Politics is not a fun game to play, but let Winter teach you,” his father said. Luke swallowed, and then, without warning, hugged Anakin tightly.

“I’ll miss you, Papa.”

Anakin swallowed a small gasp at the gesture. The last time he had hugged his oldest son, it had been the morning of the day he ran away, nearly two years ago. They had returned from a successful hunt, laughing when Luke had hugged him, just as tightly as he was doing right now. At the time, Anakin believed his son was just being sweet… Luke had always been very passionate, very emotional. Now, he knew it had been a goodbye hug, because the next morning, all they found in his room was a letter, explaining in very few words, what he had done. It had broken Anakin’s heart and his spirit, and he was never the same again.

This, again, was a goodbye hug. The difference was, Anakin knew it.

“I’ll miss you as well,” he said, clearing his throat, forcing his tears behind and rubbing Luke’s back.

“Luke, come on, or we’ll miss the tide!” Jinn shouted in the distance, and Luke pulled back, wiping away his own tears without a trace of shame.

“I’ll write. Goodbye, Father.”

“Goodbye, Luke,” Anakin nodded, biting down the inside of his cheek. He watched his eldest son leave the wheelhouse, the entire family waving to him as they made their way to the docks and the royal ship waiting to take them to King’s Landing without him.

Alone,  _ truly  _ alone, he finally let the tears flow, closing the door of the wheelhouse, and banging on the wood, so it would take him back to Winterfell. He cried for the two sons that had broken his heart, but whom he, of course, still loved very much. For the wife that would be gone for almost two months, and the problems they had not solved. For the daughters he wouldn’t see for just as long. For the grandson that was back in Winterfell, motherless, fatherless… alone. Just like him.

* * *

It was almost supper time when Anakin arrived back in Winterfell. He felt emotionally drained as he left the wheelhouse. Artoo bounded over to him, whining and licking his hand. 

“I know,” Anakin whispered, caressing her muzzle. “I miss him too.” He whined again and carefully bit his sleeve, tugging him forward.  _ Odd.  _ Still, Anakin followed the direwolf towards the Keep where he could hear, very loudly, the cries of his grandson. Artoo whined louder and licked his fingers as if begging him to do something. With a small smile, he patted the wolf’s head and entered the Keep, heading for Luke’s old nursery.

“Oh, thank the gods,” Shmi cried exasperated, bouncing a crying Ben. “He has been relentless, Ani. He has been crying since Luke left. He misses his father, I know he does. It’s like he feels abandoned.”

Without a word, Anakin reached forward and extended his arms towards his mother. Shmi stopped, surprise coloring her features. In the six months since Ben has been in Winterfell, Anakin had not held him once. “Mother, give him to me,” he coaxed.

Shmi nodded, noticing the red-rimmed eyes of her son and knowing that it could not have been an easy parting. She passed the crying baby into his arms and Anakin, with all his experience of having had five children, cradled him to his chest, Ben’s head on his shoulder, as he patted the baby’s back soothingly. Ben squirmed for a bit, until his cries turned into sobs, the sobs into hiccups and then small snores as he finally,  _ finally _ , drifted off to sleep, a sob escaping him here and there. The former midwife, sat on the bed,  _ exhausted.  _

“You can go and rest, Mother, I’ll take care of Ben,” Anakin whispered.

“Are you certain? I can send for another servant—”

“If you think he’ll be calm with them,” her son retorted. “Mother, it’s fine. I’ve had five children before, you know that, right?” He resorted to teasing, he had enough of tears to last him a lifetime.

“I remember, I delivered all five of them,” she shot back, wrapping her shawl around her shoulders as she headed to bed. “Good night, son.”

“Good night, Mother,” he said as he took a seat in the old rocking chair, near the window that overlooked the courtyard. Ben hiccuped again, snuggling closer to his grandfather’s chest, and Anakin might have been imagining things, but it seemed like the baby was smiling.


	5. Princess

“Padmé.”

“Your Grace.” Padmé dipped a curtsy to the King. “This is unexpected.”

“Is your son still awake?”

“I have two, your Grace, you’ll have to be more specific.”

“Luke,” Bail chuckled. “I admit, it’s been quite amusing, watching your brood in my court. Almost makes me wish I had taken my council’s advice about remarrying, given Winter a few siblings.”

“But then her inheritance might have been called into question if your second wife had a son,” Padmé pointed out. “And you could not do that to Breha any more than I could imagine taking another husband if I lost Anakin. I’ve always marveled at your strength, living without her.”

“I’ve lived for our daughter,” Bail mused. “But to the point, Padmé, I would like to speak with my future goodson.”

“Just a moment.” Padmé moved to the door of Luke’s private chamber, knocking. “Luke, are you still awake? The King is here to speak with you.”

“Coming,” Luke mumbled, opening the door with his blond hair more tousled than normal. “Sorry, your Grace, I was about to go to bed,” he said, tying his robe closed as he entered the solar of their guest quarters. “I know tomorrow’s going to be a long day, I wanted to be ready.”

“I believe you, Luke, but I wanted to have a word before tomorrow’s festivities,” Bail said, and glanced at Padmé. “Will you excuse us, my dear?”

Padmé hesitated, looking at her son, who swallowed and nodded. “I’ll be alright, mother, go to bed.”

“It is just a conversation,” the King added, with a raised eyebrow.

“Nothing in this place is ever  _ just _ a conversation,” Padmé replied dryly as she slipped into her own bedchamber. “Your Grace.”

“Ah,” Bail sighed, shaking his head. “She has never quite forgiven me for putting your father against the wall that day, making him choose between going home to his family with a betrothal, or staying as Hand of the King, something he wasn’t very keen on.”

“It was a forceful bit of diplomacy, your Grace,” Luke said awkwardly. “Especially since my father was still so unfamiliar with politics. And he’d just lost his own father.”

“Yes, not my finest moment, I admit. It did cause a permanent rift in their marriage, and she blames me. I don’t censure her,” he said, moving towards the table. “Can I offer you a glass of wine? It helps with the nerves.”

“I don’t think that’s wise. Wine on an empty stomach makes me sick, and I  _ am _ getting married tomorrow.”

“Supper was not to your liking?” The King asked with a raised eyebrow, as he poured himself a glass. 

“Too nervous to eat. My sisters will practically be force-feeding me tomorrow.”

“You are blessed with a very supportive family, Luke,” Bail turned more serious. “Not every father would have welcomed you back into his family and pleaded your case like Anakin did. If you were anyone else, you would have been disowned. Banished. Rightfully so,” he took a sip of the wine, and took a seat, waving towards the chair opposite of him, as a way of inviting Luke to sit. “You understand how lucky you are?”

“Yes, your Grace,” Luke said, sinking down into the chair uncomfortably. “He reminded me of it every day when I was back in Winterfell. I’m grateful that you chose to show me and my family mercy after what I did.”

“I have always held House Stark in high regard and while your actions were cause for war, I could not do it to the realm, just for a betrothal,” Bail pointed out. “Imagining the north and the south going to war over something that can easily be replaced, it’s childish. My original idea was to refuse the betrothal and advise your father to send you to the Wall, to take the black. Winter, however, is kinder than I am. Her mother’s daughter. She was very adamant that you should not be punished further than what you already were and that returning home and admitting to your mistakes, was honorable.”

“I will do my best to be a good husband to her and love her as she deserves,” Luke promised quietly. “I won’t ever betray her.”

“I do hope you are, Luke. I have known your grandfather. Your father. Great men. Honorable, fair men. For something that escapes me, both unable to live in the south and be my godsforsaken Hand,” he let out a frustrated sigh. “The Starks are the most powerful house in the Seven Kingdoms now, after the Targaryens. That, however, was not the only reason I bullied your father into a betrothal,” he said lightly. “I know they are an honorable and trustworthy House. Someone that will take care of my child, protect her when I no longer live and I fear it won’t be for as long as I had hoped. I knew at the time that, should I be blessed with a son, or daughter, that Anakin and Padmé’s child would be someone I could rely on to protect them,” he paused. “Can I, Luke? Can I rely on you?”

“You can, your Grace.”

“Good,” he took another sip and set the goblet down. “If you’re not, don’t forget she has a dragon. Small, but as deadly as a big one,” Bail pointed out.

“I noticed,” Luke mumbled. He’d barely seen or spoken to his future wife in the few days he’d been in King’s Landing, but he’d noticed the little golden dragon who sat on her shoulders with its tail curled around her neck.

Bail chuckled at the young boy’s face. “I had hoped your father would change his mind and come with you for the wedding. He will be missed tomorrow,” he paused. “Are you two still at odds?”

“My brother and I have both written to him, but we receive no reply,” Luke said, rubbing his hands together. “Have you, um, considered Ji— _ Qui-Gon’s _ request?”

“I have, yes, he is awfully young. I fear he hasn’t thought this through. Being in the Kingsguard is a commitment for the rest of his life, no matter how long it is,” Bail said thoughtfully. “He is only fifteen. What was your father’s opinion on the matter? His response to my letter was very ambiguous.”

“He has the same concerns as you. But I know my brother. The only thing Jinn wants is to be a knight and a hero. We don’t have many knights in the North, and there aren’t many chances to be a hero either.” Luke sighed, knowing Jinn’s secret wasn’t his to tell. “I know my brother. And I believe he knows what he wants. Could… Could he at least stay with me until my sister’s wedding? As my sworn sword? So he can see what it’s like here, and understand what he’s asking.”

“ _ That  _ is a very good idea, Luke. We can definitely do that. I will be much more comfortable considering your brother’s request once he is able to see the life of the Kingsguard,” Bail said, smiling slightly. “I have high hopes for you, my goodson. I hope that what happened to your parents will happen to you and Winter. If you both can love each other a third of the way they love each other, then I can die in peace.”

“You’re barely older than my father, your Grace, I think it’s a little odd to talk about dying,” Luke said awkwardly.

“True, true,” Bail said dismissively. “Especially since tomorrow’s festivities. They are to celebrate love. The future. I will let you get your much-deserved rest. It will be a long day tomorrow.”

“Thank you, your Grace. Good night,” Luke got up and bowed rather awkwardly.

* * *

Luke was startled as a petite hand covered his. He turned to see the kind smile of his bride. Winter squeezed his fingers. “I am sorry, Luke,” she said quietly.

“I’m the one who eloped for a year and a half, you have nothing to apologize for,” he reassured her with a sheepish smile. “I’m just not used to this much fuss.” He gestured to the elaborate decorations and seemingly countless guests filling the Throne Room of the Red Keep. “I’m alright.”

“I am sorry for your loss because I don’t believe anyone took that into consideration as they rushed to rearrange the original betrothal,” she sighed. “I am thankful, though, that I was able to convince my father not to order you to the Wall. I would have ended up marrying your cousin, Marcas Tyrell.”

“I never met him before today,” Luke mused. “He was with us while we broke fast this morning. He seemed like a good man.”

“He is, from the few interactions I’ve had with him, but I was not in love with him.” Winter took a piece of meat from her plate and held it flat in her hand, whistling lightly. A moment later, her golden dragon swooped down from the rafters and snatched up the morsel, landing on the floor where it could blast the meat with fire before devouring it. “Tycho,  _ sagon sȳz, _ ” she scolded. _ _

“My sister, Amidala, is obsessed with your dragon,” Luke pointed out amusedly. 

“He’s a rare thing, I’m not surprised,” Winter said, letting Tycho climb up her arm and nestle on her shoulders, his head between her and Luke.

“I don’t believe he likes me yet,” he gulped as he felt the dragon’s stare on him. “Or even trusts me.”

“He treats everyone but me this way, don’t worry,” she promised. “I’ve trained him well, he doesn’t bite strangers now.”

“I miss Artoo, my direwolf,” Luke sighed as he repeated Winter’s movements and held a piece of meat flat on his hand and held it out to the dragon. He had married his owner, they would have to get used to one another. “I wanted him to come with me, but… direwolves are not made to be in the south and he had someone else to protect, like he protected me while I was growing up.”

“Your son,” Winter surmised as Tycho sniffed at the meat then snatched it up. “Ben, isn’t it? After your uncle, Lord Commander Obi-Wan Stark?”

“Yes. My apologies, I shouldn’t have brought him up,” Luke rubbed his hands against his legs, nervously.

“Luke, I know it’s cause for scandal, but I don’t bear you or that boy any grudge for what you did. If things had been different, I might have been the one to break our betrothal,” Winter confessed.

“You would have?” Luke blinked in surprise. She nodded.

“Tycho is named for the boy I wanted to marry, Tycho Celtigar. He fostered here when we were children.” She laughed a little, but it was tinged with sadness. “I once agreed that if he ever found me a dragon egg, I’d marry him. I would have married him if he’d just asked, but he took me at my word and spent a year in Essos hunting for one.” She ran her fingers over her dragon’s head. “He came back with this little one’s egg in his possession during a terrible storm. Lightning struck his ship and set it ablaze in moments… We could see it from the harbor. There were attempts to rescue the sailors, but the only survivor found was my dragon.”

This time, it was Luke that reached out and took her hand. “I’m sorry. I know the pain is unbearable. But, you have Tycho. I have Ben. They both left us with something to remember them by and Winter, I’ll do my absolute best to make you happy. Not to please our fathers. But for our sake. Our futures.”

She nodded, managing to smile. “You don’t have to tell me about your first wife until you’re ready, but I would love to hear the story someday. I’m sure she was quite impressive.”

“Mara was… well, different from everyone I have ever met. She was found wounded in the woods near Winterfell and she was brought to the castle to receive treatment, even if she was a wildling. ‘We’re not heartless,’ my father had said, ‘we can’t ignore an innocent child left to die.’ Mara was sixteen. It was on my horse that she first entered Winterfell and I was mesmerized by her ever since. After she recovered, she wanted to stay. Thank us for our kindness. She later confessed that she stayed because of me,” he smiled softly. “I fell in love with her, because I could be free. No formalities. No rules. Just pure, raw passion and amusement. Laughter without control. She opened a part of me I’d always kept locked away. We eloped because...”

“You were in love?” she finished.

“Very much. No one in Winterfell would ever understand that. They would’ve sent her away if they knew. I couldn’t bear that thought so I left it all behind. Maybe I should have done things differently. I know I hurt a lot of people, you included. But, at that moment, it was the right thing to do,” Luke said, ending his story tearfully. “Then she died, giving birth to our son. And our epic love story was over. Just like that.”

“It would seem that your gods and mine have very odd senses of humor,” she remarked, taking a sip of her wine. “Look at what a pair they made of us.”

“Indeed. But my grandmother always says that they don’t fool around. They have something planned for us and,” he raised his goblet, “I am anxious to discover what it is.” 

“As am I. But in the meantime,” she paused, wiping her fingers clean. “Do tell me more about that scruffy fellow dancing with your sister and looking  _ very _ uncomfortable while he does it?”

Luke nearly spit out his wine, laughing.

* * *

Amidst all the gossip that had happened when the betrothal had been reaffirmed, Winter’s Aunt Tia had pulled her aside and told her that it was good to have a husband who had been married before, since that meant it was more likely he would know what he was doing, rather than both of them being fumbling virgins. And then she’d started making absolutely bawdy comments about what sorts of things wildlings did that made Winter blush.

Now, standing in the new chambers she would share with her new husband in nothing but a nightgown and robe, she wished she’d listened more. Tia had spent most of her life in Dorne, she knew about this sort of thing, and Winter felt utterly unprepared. She didn’t know what Luke would expect of her, or what she should expect from him. Even if Aunt Tia was right, that didn’t mean she’d  _ enjoy  _ tonight.

She could hear the festivities going on in the courtyard, in the hall, across the city. The whole of King’s Landing was celebrating her wedding, and here she stood, dreading the moment that was about to come. She grabbed the wine her aunts had left for her, which they had claimed also included an aphrodisiac and herbs for fertility, and drained it in one swallow, hoping it would make her less nervous.

“Winter?” The door creaked open and Luke stepped inside, wearing a robe of his own, though more loosely tied than hers. “Are you alright? You look a little flushed.”

“I’m fine.” She set down the goblet, taking a deep breath to calm herself.

Luke smiled at her warmly. “I know it’s a nerve-wracking moment, but it doesn’t have to be,” he remembers how consumed with nerves he had been when he first laid with Mara.

“Says the person that already has experience,” Winter commented dryly.

“If you trust me, I will make you enjoy tonight,” Luke took one step closer to Winter, who raised a suspicious brow at him. “Trust me,” he repeated and offered her his hand. With another deep breath, Winter nodded and took his hand.

Taking her to the side of the bed, Luke surprised her by locking his lips with hers. Winter tensed for a moment, before making herself relax and kiss him back. They both did not have any other option. They were married and fortunately, they both understood each other. They had gone through similar losses. They could never lay with whom they truly loved, but now they had each other and if they could find comfort in each other’s arms, Winter did not see anything wrong with that.

She tensed again and broke the kiss when her robe loosened and fell from her shoulders. Holding his shoulders, she bit her lower lip and shut her eyes closed as Luke began to push the fabric of her nightgown from her shoulders.

“Winter, look at me,” Luke whispered and after a long minute, Winter relaxed and stared at him. “It’s alright,” he kissed her cheek and she relaxed, letting go of his shoulders, arms relaxed at her side as the nightgown pooled at her feet. He undid the tie of his robe and it joined her nightgown on the ground. Winter flushed, looking away, as she climbed onto the bed, legs spread.

Winter shivered as she felt Luke’s lips on her inner thigh. “Luke, what are you—”

“Sshh, I told you. I will make you enjoy tonight,” he whispered against her skin, lips rising higher, closer to her womanhood.

Of all of the things Winter had been expecting tonight,  _ that  _ was definitely not one of them. “You’re not going to—  _ oh! _ ” She gasped as his tongue brushed against her folds, sending a shiver through her entire body. “Oh,  _ gods! _ ” Winter grasped the silk sheets in her fists as her back arched when she felt his tongue play with her entrance, a gasp leaving her lips as a pleasure she was not expecting to feel, started to consume her. For a moment, she caught Luke looking up at her, smiling before he lowered his head and continued to… gods, she didn’t even have a name for it, she just knew that it was unlike anything she’d ever experienced before, and she liked it.

As she felt Luke’s tongue move inside her, the shiver began to spread, becoming a warmth and then a pressure, and before Winter had time to warn him, she felt a wetness spilling out of her. “I’m sorry!” she gasped breathlessly, pulling away from him as her cheeks burned hot. Luke laughed, moving to sit beside her and wrapping his arms around her.

“Winter, you have nothing to apologize for. What just happened is natural, it’s what happens when a woman feels pleasure. Did your septas never explain that to you? Did anyone?”

“They never told me about  _ that _ , _ ”  _ she mumbled, still blushing.

"Well, it will be my honor to teach you," he kissed her cheek. "You can feel as much pleasure as I do when we are together. I wanted to make sure you were ready before we consummated.”

Winter took a moment to really look at her husband, at how his blond hair looked paler in the moonlight, at the way he tilted his head and smiled at her, and the kindness of his eyes. No, he would never be Tycho. But maybe he didn’t have to be. “Thank you, Luke. I believe I’m ready now.”

Luke nodded and leaned forward, kissing her again as his hand slipped from her shoulders to her waist. “Lie back, and trust me,” he whispered in her ear. Winter swallowed and nodded, doing as he told her. As he pushed his robe back and climbed on top of her, Luke leaned forward, pressing a kiss to her temple. “I promise I’ll never hurt you.”

“I know you won’t,” she whispered back.

* * *

“But I don’t want to go!”

“Don’t you miss your father?” Padmé prompted

“Yes, but Papa isn’t a  _ dragon _ ,” Ami whined. “I may never get to see another one!” Padmé sighed, taking a long drink of the tea in front of her.

"If she stays, Leia, can I have Twilight?" Han quipped lightly. 

“No,” Leia rolled her eyes. “I thought Luke would be here, we’ll be leaving soon.”

“He’s with his wife,” Padmé reminded her eldest daughter. “They might not come out all day.”

“I’ll be sure to tell him you all said goodbye,” Jinn offered. “You do remember I’m staying too, don’t you?”

“And you’re not disappointed that you’re not in the Kingsguard?” Han asked curiously. Jinn shrugged as he bit into a bread roll.

“I’m grateful Luke was able to find a compromise with the King. I don’t think I’ll change my mind, but no one will be able to tell me I didn’t think about it.”

"You mean Father?" Leia raised an eyebrow. 

“I mean everyone,” Jinn snapped, unable to hide his scowl. “Not everything is about Father.”

“Don’t you two fight on the last day you’ll see each other for gods know how long,” Padmé warned.

"He's the one who is sensitive," Leia snorted. "Luke could come and spend some time with us. He can continue making babies afterward." 

“Leia, as much as I love you when you’re being ruthless, that’s going a bit too far,” Han spoke up.

The entire room fell into silence to look at them. Leia widened her eyes staring at Han. "What did you say?" she asked softly. 

“I said you were going a bit too far,” Han answered slowly.

“Before that.” Leia leaned towards him.

“I said that…” he began, exasperated until he realized what he had said. Han looked surprised for a small moment before he straightened his shoulders. “I love you, you difficult,  _ impossible  _ northern girl.”

Leia surprised everyone by grabbing him by the collar and kissing him soundly. “Now, was that so hard?”

“Normally, the proper response is ‘I love you too,’” Padmé scolded.

“This is her way of saying it,” Han said adoringly, pecking her lips. “I can’t wait to marry you, Leia Stark.”

“I know,” she smiled smugly as the twins watched them, Ami gagging and Shmi sighing wistfully.

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” the soft voice of Princess Winter came, the door opening without a knock. “Luke’s still asleep but I wanted to make sure I saw you all before you left.”

“That’s very kind of you, Princess,” Leia said, beaming with her arms around Han and his hand on the middle of her back.

“Is Tycho with you?” Ami asked excitedly. The little dragon peeked his head out from beneath Winter’s hair at the sound of his name.

“He was very annoyed that I couldn’t give him more attention last night,” Winter laughed, lifting him off and setting him down on the floor. “Will you be careful with him?”

“Yes!” Ami’s eyes sparkled as she approached the dragon, extending her arm. “Hello, Tycho,” she whispered, staring at him. “You are so spectacular, you know that, don’t you?” The dragon preened under her touch but nipped at her fingers.

“They’re love bites,” Winter promised Padmé, noticing how worried she looked and holding out a scroll. “Will you keep this safe until you reach Winterfell? It took me quite a bit of effort to make sure Father signed it while he was still recovering from last night’s drinking and didn’t realize what it was.”

“May we ask what is it?” Leia prompted, frowning slightly.

“It’s Ben’s legitimization,” answered Winter. “I wanted to make sure it happened as soon as possible. I know everyone thinks his existence is an insult to me, but I don’t see it that way. Even if Ben can’t be here, he deserves to be a Stark, like his father.”

“That will mean so much to Luke. I mean, to all of us, yes. But to Luke especially,” Leia said, her eyes bright. “Have you told him? He’s going to be so happy, your Grace.”

“Oh, gods, please, call me Winter, we’re sisters now!” the Princess laughed. “And yes, he knows.”

“We are all thankful, Winter, and I hope you get to meet little Ben soon. He is the sweetest,” Leia beamed.

“Will you visit us in Winterfell, Winter?” Shmi asked while Ami remained entertained, bonding with Tycho.

“I will try to, but I have many duties here as the Princess of Dragonstone,” Winter apologized. “I’m sorry, Shmi.”

“It’s understandable.” Padmé finally spoke, taking the scroll. “But we hope your father will make an exception for the wedding of Leia and Han. It wouldn’t be right to have part of the family absent.” There was a moment of awkward silence for the Stark clearly  _ not _ there at the moment.

“If I could speak with you for a moment, Padmé,” Winter asked. “In private.”

“Yes, we can talk while I pack the last few things,” Padmé agreed, standing up and moving to her bedchamber. “In here, dear.”

“Thank you,” Winter said, entering the bedchamber. “You must be thrilled to return home. It’s been almost two months.”

“Yes, it’s a long time to be separated from Anakin,” Padmé admitted. “We haven’t been apart this long since he was here, more than twenty years ago.”

“You really love each other,” she said wistfully. “It’s beautiful to see a love surviving for so long and blessed with so many children. I was very sorry he couldn’t be present for the festivities. I know that Luke missed having him here, just like he had all of you.”

“Anakin chose to remain behind, he believes there must always be a Stark in Winterfell,” Padmé said, her tone somewhat colder. “We tried to convince him otherwise.”

“I understand these past times haven’t been easy on your family. I apologize for anything  _ my  _ family had to do with it,” Winter sighed.

“It is not your fault,” Padmé promised as she packed away the last few gowns. “It’s Anakin I’m upset with, his stubbornness and pride. Luke has inherited the former, but less of the latter, thankfully.”

“If you could pass my goodfather a message for me,” Winter started. “Tell him that he shouldn’t hold on to this grudge against his son. That he should be proud of who Luke is. Yes, he made a very serious mistake, that’s true. But the way he has been behaving ever since his return, with such honor and nobility, is a reason for him to be forgiven. I hope he can visit us in the future.”

“I will tell him,” Padmé promised, pulling the Princess into a hug. “You’re a sweet girl, and I hope you and my son are very happy together, even if I wish you weren’t so far away from me. And I will pray that we do see you when Leia marries Han.”

“I will hope for the same,” Winter agreed with a smile. “I’m very interested in meeting the famous direwolves of House Stark.”


	6. Mates

The direwolves howling told Anakin that his family was returning long before the servants and his mother all started coming to tell him the exact same thing. Ben, now a year old, but still learning how to talk, could only wail at the fact that people kept interrupting his playtime. “No!” he said, his fists smacking Artoo’s side. “No, Ada!” The direwolf in question whined and licked the toddler’s fingers as a protest.

“Let’s receive your grandmother and your aunts,” Anakin shook his head and picked him up, setting him at his hip. “You miss them, don’t you?” Kissing his temple, Anakin stepped out of the Keep, to stand at his mother’s side in the courtyard as he watched the wheelhouse pass the gates of the castle.

He has missed his family. Winterfell had grown quiet without them. Anakin missed his wife, the fact that they parted on such bad terms made him lose more sleep than Ben’s sleepless nights, crying for his absent father. Fortunately, he was better. He was already sleeping through the night again… since he brought his crib into his chamber. It had been good for both of them.

The wheelhouse hadn’t even come to a stop before the twins burst out.

“I met the Princess’ dragon!”

“Winter’s so beautiful!”

“Han told Leia he loved her!”

“We missed you.” They both stopped to breathe and hug their father despite the toddler in his arms.

“In so many words,” Leia said dryly as Han helped her out. “It’s good to be home, Father.”

Anakin laughed as he tried to hug the twins, but still keeping a grip on his grandson. “You seem to be full of stories to tell,” he said amused. “I have missed you all,” he kissed each of their foreheads. “Very much.” Adjusting Ben in his arms. “So… you love each other? I would have never guessed,” he teased, glancing between the betrothed couple.

“Strictly speaking,  _ I _ never said it,” Leia huffed and Han kissed her cheek.

“It’s alright, I know you do,” he teased.

Her father rolled his eyes. “We all know that,” he muttered as Ben blew a raspberry, tired of not being the center of attention.

“Oh, Ben, you’ve gotten so big,” Padmé gushed, moving to take him from Anakin. “I’ve missed you,” she cooed, kissing him on the cheek. “Did you miss me?” His smile was wide and grabbed a handful of her hair, trying to get it into his mouth.

“Winterfell missed all of you,” Anakin said, one arm around each twin. “Me, especially.”

She looked at him with a soft smile. “I missed you too.” Her meaning was clear, even if none of them said it. “Did you make the arrangements for Han and Leia’s betrothal feast?”

“Yes. It will happen in a week’s time,” he informed them. “Every lord of the North will be in attendance. Everything is being taken care of,” he nodded. “What about the wedding? How did it go?”

“Perfectly,” Padmé promised. “I think Luke and Winter will be very happy, especially given her choice of wedding gift to him. Girls, show your father.”

Shmi proudly pulled out a scroll from the bag she was wearing across her chest and held it up for Anakin to see. “She made Ben a Stark!”

“That was very kind of her,” Anakin whispered, taking the scroll and breaking the white seal, reading the words. “I don’t know how she got her father to sign this, but it was a great gesture on her part. Ben is officially a Stark,” he grinned at his daughters. “How did you two enjoy court?”

“It was boring except for the dragon,” Ami said.

“I loved it,” Shmi gushed, rolling her eyes at her sister.

“It was pleasant enough, but it’s not home,” Leia said. “Winterfell’s where we belong.”

Anakin pulled her in for a hug, kissing her temple. “I missed you,” he whispered. “Winterfell is very quiet without the lot of you, running around, chaos in your wake,” he teased, nudging Ami playfully.

“Chaos can wait until tomorrow,” Padmé suggested. “We’ve had a long journey, what we need now is supper and then bed.”

“Already prepared and served in the Great Hall,” Shmi announced. “I will put this one down for the night, our littlest Stark,” she beamed as she took Ben from his grandmother’s arms. “He will be in his own nursery tonight,” she muttered to her son, that leaned forward and kissed his grandson’s head.

“Thank you, mother,” he said, before turning to his family. “Shall we head inside?”

“ _ Yes,  _ I am starving,” Ami complained as she led the way, followed closely by Shmi, Leia, and Han.

“His own nursery?” Padmé asked Anakin with a raised eyebrow. “Do we have an additional nursery I wasn’t aware of?”

“Ever since Luke left, Ben struggled to fall asleep or wouldn’t sleep through the night, alone. So I placed a cradle in my chamber and it’s where he has been sleeping,” Anakin shrugged. “He needed to feel that comfort.”

“Oh, I see.” Padmé’s smile grew a little. “So, you’ve grown fond of our grandson.”

“You say that as if the impossible happened,” he scoffed, a light blush tainting his cheeks.

“When I left you, I thought it was,” she replied glibly.

“Thank you for knowing me so well,” he said dryly.

“Thank you for surprising me.” Padmé moved in and kissed him softly. “I want to put it behind us, Ani. Winter and Luke have, she asked me to tell you that much. More, really, but the heart of the message was what mattered to my mind. I missed you, and I hate being at odds with you.”

“Can we? Put it behind us, I mean. The last eight months were horrible. I have missed you too, Padmé, very much so. You know I hate being at odds with you,” he sighed. “I understand Winter’s request, and I can try. I want peace in our family.”

“Trying is a start.” She kissed him again. “And I’ll do the same. Is there any chance you might be persuaded to take supper with me in  _ our _ chambers?”

“I would love to,” he agreed with a slight smile. “It’s been a while since we were together without the children. It will be nice to talk without arguing, I hope.”

“Or maybe not talking at all,” she joked wickedly. “Unless it’s to call out each other’s names.”

“I thought it had been a long journey?” He raised one eyebrow questioningly.

“For the children, yes. They’re all growing and need their strength. I am not that exhausted.”

“You have missed me  _ that  _ much, huh?” Anakin chuckled, nuzzling her cheek. It was true that since the night Luke returned and he had walked out and changed his chambers, they haven’t been together, and it had been eight months.

“Didn’t you miss me  _ that _ much?” she teased.

“I did,” he whispered, kissing her softly. “Especially since Kitster’s idea of having me relax and forget my troubles was taking me to a brothel.” He paused. “He’s a moron.”

“Did you enjoy yourself?” his wife asked dryly.

“You know I can only enjoy myself with you,” he kissed her cheek. “I turned right back around and left.”

“Good.” She kissed his neck. “I hope Lord Karstark has been properly reprimanded?”

“Yes, but I’m not opposed to you reprimanding him further,” he snickered.

“Maybe in the morning.”

“We should go inside before one of them remembers to look for us,” he sighed into her hair. “We can also talk in the morning,” he dragged his lips over her jawline.

“Without a doubt.”

* * *

“You never cease to amaze.” Padmé pushed back a sweaty lock of Anakin’s blond hair. “I really have missed you.”

“I had eight months to compensate for,” he said breathlessly, beaming at her. “I have missed you too, love. I don’t want to be at odds with you ever again. Every time is hell!” Anakin sighed.

“Seven hells,” she agreed, resting her head on his chest.

He hummed, kissing the top of her head and wrapped his arm around her, remaining in silence for a few minutes. “How were the boys?” He asked quietly.

“Luke was still asleep when Winter visited us, which I think was a good sign,” Padmé answered. “And Jinn looked excited. Luke found a compromise we didn’t think of. Jinn is staying as his sworn sword until Leia’s wedding, so that he can better judge what King’s Landing and the Kingsguard would ask of him. He was insisting that he wouldn’t change his mind, but I still hope he might. I do miss them both.”

“It was a clever thought from Luke, I am happy he found that option for his brother. Are they still bitter with each other?” Anakin wondered. “I miss them too,” he admitted.

“I’m sure they’ve reconciled by now.” She traced her fingers along his stomach. “And you’ll be happy to know Leia’s virtue has remained intact. I know you were worrying about it.”

Anakin cringed. “Good, that’s good. I mean, they are marrying after all, but we don’t need her pregnant before the wedding.”

She shook her head, giggling. “You’re so easy to fluster, thank the gods we have at least eight years before it’s the twins’ turn.”

“Shmi, at least. I think Ami will be harder to please than Leia was,” he snorted. “For now, let’s focus on Leia and her wedding. It will be her duty to give continuity to the Stark name.” Padmé pressed her lips together, clearly resisting the urge to say something. Anakin rolled his eyes, practically feeling her tense muscles. “What?”

“Are you planning on making Ben’s legitimization public knowledge at the betrothal feast?” she asked after a long pause of carefully choosing her words.

“I plan to make it public, yes. I will discuss with Leia if I can use her moment to do so, but she adores Ben, so I don’t expect her to be against it,” Anakin said.

“My worry, Ani, is that if the Northern Lords know there is a legitimate male Stark, they may try to undermine her. You know how they can be. We haven’t really discussed where Ben would fall in the line of succession.”

“Ben will most likely grow up at court,” Anakin sighed. “When Winter takes the Iron Throne, I know she will allow Luke to have his son with him. The North won’t want a Lord that does not know us and that will have his life bound with the south. Leia is respected. She is an amazing leader. I know how Northern men are, but I don’t expect them to go against her being Lady of Winterfell one day.”

“I suppose you’re right,” she nodded drowsily. “I’m overthinking things, aren’t I?”

“Only just a little,” he kissed her temple. “Sleep, love. You’re tired.”

“You’ll stay with me?”

“I’m not going anywhere,” he whispered, tightening his hold on her petite frame. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

* * *

The godswood was silent and empty and Anakin thought it could help him write a letter he had been putting off for two months. But, like every other time he tried, it seemed impossible to do so. The words didn’t come and when they did, they sounded harsh. Bitter. Unforgiving. He had promised to try, but it was becoming complicated and by the looks of it, he would never write back to his sons.

Azure sat beside him, licking at his free hand, the same one he’d broken in the tourney at Highgarden.

“Good girl,” he whispered, scratching behind her ear. “Any way you can help me with this letter?” Azure just blinked her midnight blue eyes at him. “Yes, didn’t think so,” he sighed. The wolf keened and laid down at his feet.

“We were wondering where you were,” Han’s voice came from the edge of the wood.

“Something wrong?” Anakin asked.

“No, just general curiosity.” Han sat on the opposite side of the pool, removing his gloves to dip a finger in the water. “But I did hope to speak with you. Man to man?”

“Should be easier than what I am doing right now,” he sighed and set his things aside. “What is it? How can I help you?”

“I want to make it clear this isn’t me being nervous about the wedding,” Han said. “It’s just… daunting. Now that the betrothal’s official, and I’m going to be Lord Consort of Winterfell, I’m worried about letting Leia down. I don’t want to do that to her.”

“Honestly, Han, there is not a lot for you to worry about. Regarding Winterfell, Leia knows what to do. She is very competent and very determined. The best way to help her, is to love her and support her. Calling her out when she’s wrong, should that be the case. You’ve resisted nearly a year of courting, Han, there’s no way you can disappoint her.”

“Calling Leia out when she’s wrong?” Han snorted. “And get Threepio biting me?”

“Threepio is too proper to bite someone. He will most likely just snarl and show you his teeth to keep you in the same place, waiting for one of his more brazen siblings to arrive,” Anakin smirked. “Your worries are natural, Han, but it will be fine.”

“Thank you.” Han hesitated. “I really don’t know how to address you at this point.”

“You are very welcome,” Anakin nodded. “Just call me Anakin, Han. You’ll be my goodson soon. No need for formalities.”

“Anakin,” Han repeated. “What was giving you trouble before I got here?”

It was Anakin’s turn to hesitate. “My sons have written to me a couple of times over the past two months,” he paused. “I haven’t written them back. I can’t seem to write a good letter. When I say good, I mean positive. Supportive. So I choose not to write them at all.”

“Well, you could at least tell them things that aren’t complicated,” Han offered. “Ben is healthy. Preparations for the wedding are going well. You and your wife are happy. That kind of thing.”

“I did that. It only occupied a paragraph. It looked like it was a joke letter. I wanted to address what transpired in Winterfell before they left, but… I don’t know how to deal with Jinn’s situation. Honestly, I don’t. I don’t know what to tell him to make him feel… I don’t know, secured? Happy?” Anakin sighed, frustrated. “And Luke… how do you apologize to your son for being the catalyst of this downward spiral? That yes, he did break my heart when he ran away, but I deserved it?”

“I think you say that…” Han paused and sighed. “You say you love them. When they do what you want and when they don’t. And that you’re sorry you didn’t always see things from their point of view, but you’re still proud of them. And you miss them, and they’re your sons no matter what.”

Anakin nodded silently. “Thank you, Han. I might do that. I guess there’s not a lot of parenting advice I can give you. You seem to have it figured out.”

“I’ve had more than a few letters I wish I had sent. For different reasons, but they still haunt me,” he admitted, rubbing his neck. “Or they used to, before I met Leia.”

“Hm. Former love?” He questioned as he grabbed a brand new paper and quill.

“Unrequited,” Han corrected. “Qi’ra. I met her in Braavos, and I thought we’d be together forever, but she left me behind the night we were supposed to run away together. I found out later that she’d decided to opt for a life of security as a courtesan.”

“I’m sorry. I’m sure it couldn’t have been easy.”

“It took a long time for the heartache to heal,” Han admitted. “But the truth is I haven’t thought of her for more than a year now. Mostly thanks to Leia.”

“Seeing you two together, I know you’ll make each other happy,” Anakin pointed out. “One day, Qi’ra will know what she missed and it will be too late for her. You will be Lord Consort of Winterfell.”

“I don’t care if she knows anymore,” Han admitted. “I’d rather spend my time thinking about Leia. And asking you if I should be worried about taking care of direwolves while also taking care of babies. Because the way Leia talked about it made it sound like there would be a new one every time there was a new Stark.”

“Direwolves respect the members of House Stark. Since you’ll be a Stark, you have no reason to fear them, Han,” Anakin chuckled. “It was true. I once said to Padmé that Twilight’s mate had probably died, but suspiciously, she would disappear for a few weeks after we discovered we were expecting. At her return, she would come back with a surprise of her own,” he smiled fondly. “The pups would be born a few days before or after our own children.”

“Threepio doesn’t have a mate, does he?” Han asked nervously.

“Not yet,” Anakin pursed his lips. “You never know. Over the years, I’ve come to believe a pack of direwolves lives in these woods. These ones  _ know  _ that,” he affectionately petted Azure. “They are just too comfortable with us to leave. They have left before, gone for days, and come back like nothing happened, the little rascals.” That made Han laugh a little.

“Good to know. I’m glad we could talk like this, I don’t think it’s really happened before.”

“It hasn’t. Mostly because I enjoyed making you squirm in your pursuit of my daughter. Now with my official blessing, it’s no fun,” he chuckled. “You’re a good man, Han.”

“Your daughter makes me want to be one.”

“Good. If you don’t mind, I’ll write this letter now that I have your advice. If my family asks, tell them I’ll be right with them.”

“Of course, Anakin, I will. Oh, and Ami said that I should tell you she still wants a dragon.”

“One day, the man who tries to woo her will need to have a dragon egg. I just know it,” Anakin sighed in exasperation as he began writing.

* * *

“I don’t understand, it has been six weeks, father,  _ six weeks!”  _ Leia said, agonized. “Threepio was never gone that long. The only other time Artoo was gone was after Luke ran away and he chased after him.”

Anakin sighed. He understood Leia’s worry, Threepio and Artoo had disappeared in the middle of the night over three weeks ago and they haven’t returned, but he was used to this behavior with Twilight. Yes, the first time it nearly killed him with worry, but he’d come to understand that this was something very usual with direwolves. He wouldn’t be surprised if the twins’ wolves were the next ones to mysteriously disappear.

“Twilight did this. They will be fine.”

“Twilight had a  _ mate,  _ father. Neither of them do!”

“You can’t possibly know that,” Han raised one eyebrow.

“There has to be an explanation, we’ll find it out soon enough,” Padmé offered reassuringly from the fire where she sat with Ben in her lap. “Try to calm down, Leia, you’re not doing anyone any good by fretting.”

“Would it make you feel better if I went out looking for them?” Han offered. “Chewbacca and I could track them.”

“It can be dangerous, Han, and direwolves can take care of themselves, especially when they travel in packs,” Anakin warned. “Leia, Threepio will be back soon enough. Trust me.”

As if someone had been waiting for him to say that, a wolf started howling, which made Ben look up. “Artoo?” he asked, climbing off Padmé’s lap and crawling towards the window. “Ada, Artoo?”

“We’ll see, Ben,” Anakin said and picked him up. “Azure, Twilight, and Dawn are howling so they must be nearby. Let’s go outside and open the gates,” he told everyone.

“Please,” Leia agreed, picking up her skirts and running out without even taking the time to grab her cloak as she hurried out into the yard.

“Crazy girl, she’ll freeze to death!” Han sighed, grabbing the forgotten cloak as he followed after her. “I will  _ not _ marry an icicle.”

“Their marriage is going to be everything  _ but  _ boring,” Anakin mused as he followed with his grandson at a much slower pace. “Padmé, maybe you shouldn’t go outside. You’re looking paler than usual and I don’t want you to fall sick.”

“I have lived in the North twenty years, a little snow won’t hurt me,” she scoffed, fastening her own cloak before wrapping his around his shoulders as they walked.

“I know, but you haven’t been well. Don’t think I didn’t notice.”

“You’re being silly,” she chided, pausing to ruffle Ben’s hair. “Isn’t he?”

“He’s as concerned as I am,” Anakin said kissing Ben’s temple as Ben giggled. “See?” He teased. “Now we should go before Leia has a heart attack if Threepio  _ is not  _ back.”

“You’re the one who wanted to take time to ask about my health,” she argued.

Anakin rolled his eyes and headed outside, still hearing the wolves howling. “Leia, is it them?”

“I don’t know, I can’t see anything!” Leia complained. “I can hear something, but that doesn’t mean it’s them. It could be ordinary wolves.”

“Then the other wolves wouldn’t be howling,” Han pointed out, hugging her tightly despite having already wrapped her in her own cloak. “Just be patient, sweetheart.”

“I’m not cold,” Leia huffed as the other wolves bounded forward out into the fields, followed by the twins. “Seven hells, what are they doing now?”

“Shmi, Ami, wait!” Anakin ordered. “Do not leave those gates. Get back here! Now.” He scowled. The twins stopped and looked behind at their father and dragged their feet back to their family’s side.

Moments later, Azure, Twilight and Dawn bounded back into the castle and Artoo followed behind at a more relaxed pace, passing by Leia and going directly to Anakin, sniffing at Ben’s feet, before sitting down.

“There you are,” Anakin mused.

“Artoo!” Ben shouted excitedly.

“Where’s Threepio?” Leia’s voice began to pitch up. “Threepio?” A low whine came in response and Leia gasped as her wolf made it towards the gate, a new, unfamiliar silver wolf leaning against him. “Who’s your friend, Threepio?” Leia whispered, affectionately rubbing his fur.

“Steady there.” Han rushed forward to catch the new wolf as its weight shifted unsteadily, one hand resting on its belly. It growled at him and he pulled back. “I think it’s a she. And you were right, Anakin, it looks like one of the boys found himself a mate.” Threepio growled at him, probably for the first time showing a direwolf’s ferocity. “Easy, boy, I’m not going to hurt her.” Han kept his hand out calmly as he crouched down. “I’m Leia’s mate, remember? I mean, I will be. Same thing.” The she-wolf growled at him again as she sniffed his fingers, then raised her nose to the air, pointing at Padmé, who raised an eyebrow. Han took the opportunity to put a hand on the wolf’s head, patting it hesitantly, and relaxing when she didn’t immediately bite it off. “There. Was that so bad? You need a name…”

“So, is this your wolf, then?” Leia teased.

“Well, if I’m going to be a Stark, it’s only fitting, isn’t it?”

“Why is she still staring at me?” Padmé blurted out as the unnamed wolf pulled away from Han’s touch and moved towards her. It wasn’t a particularly threatening movement, but it was clear that Padmé was her target. “Anakin…”

“Maybe she likes you,” he shrugged. The new wolf’s nose sniffed her midsection before sneezing and she sat, whining. “Or maybe…” he widened his eyes. Twilight used to do it. She had done it when Padmé was pregnant with Jinn, and with the girls. “Have you bled this month, love?”

“Of course I…” Padmé trailed off. “No. No, it couldn’t be, surely I’m too old.”

“I don’t consider forty too old,” Anakin raised one eyebrow.

“Wait, mother, are you… are you expecting?” Leia widened her eyes and looked between her parents. 

“No! Of course I’m not,” her mother huffed, her cheeks flushing pink. “Don’t be absurd. I’m a  _ grandmother,  _ it’s hardly appropriate for me to be...”

"Sweetheart, the most efficient way to not get pregnant is to be abstinent. And we're not," Anakin began to grin. "As much as mother's herbs work their charm…" 

“The twins are  _ right there! _ ” Padmé reminded him furiously, gesturing at Ami and Shmi, who had matching expressions of confusion and disgust on their identical faces.

"We can wait a little longer to find out," Anakin shrugged with a smile. "However, you know direwolves are never wrong."

“Seven hells,” Padmé muttered, shaking her head. “I’m going inside before I succumb to whatever winter madness is taking hold of all of you. And I am  _ not _ having another child.”

As she watched her mother leave, Leia turned to her father. "I don't know if I should be disgusted that you two still have the stamina, amused at the idea of a baby sibling, or both." 

"I actually like the idea of being a father again," Anakin beamed, bouncing Ben, who was starting to fall asleep. "Please, Leia, if you and your husband stop being a couple at forty then something must be wrong," he made a face. 

“Yes, but Father, you know how much more dangerous pregnancy becomes the older a woman is,” Leia reminded him gravely. “Imagine if Mother had twins  _ again _ .”

"I know, Leia, but your mother is healthy and should it be true, we will take all the necessary precautions," Anakin sighed. "Hopefully, it will be a single baby. We will all be fine. The gods will bless us."

“And if she’s not with child?” Han prompted softly. “You won’t be disappointed, I hope, you’re not going to have any shortage of grandchildren—”

“ _ Han!”  _ Leia bent down, grabbed a handful of snow and threw it straight in his face. “Have  _ some _ decency!” The twins immediately copied their older sister, gathering up an arsenal of snowballs.

“Winterfell!” they shouted gleefully, pelting everyone in their vicinity while the wolves formed a shield around them, with the exception of Threepio and the new grey wolf, who lingered by Han and Leia.

"Let's get you to bed," he whispered to his sleepy grandson, kissing his head, while his children continued to engage in their snowball fight.


	7. Marriage

“You’re quiet.”

“I’m nervous,” Luke corrected without looking at his brother. “Maybe I shouldn’t have left Winter at Dragonstone.”

“You know that she couldn’t travel, Luke, it’s far too risky,” Jinn pointed out with an amused smile. “You’ve grown fond of her, it’s sweet.”

“She’s my wife.”

“Yes, she is, indeed. It’s more than that, Luke, and who knows you can see it in your eyes and in your tone of voice when you speak about her,” his younger brother said softly. “Don’t worry, though,” he leaned back as he saw the familiar scenery of Winterfell pass by the wheelhouse, “Winter is the same when she speaks about you.”

“Now you’re teasing me.” Luke sighed. “Don’t try to act like the wise older brother, you’re still only fifteen.”

“Sixteen soon enough,” Jinn reminded him. “And I’d like to think my time serving under you has made me quite wise. I’ve learned exactly what not to do for all occasions.”

His brother punched his arm, shaking his head. “You know everyone’s going to be asking you about being part of the Kingsguard and if you’ve changed your mind. You sure you are ready to take on that commitment?”

“I’ve never been surer of anything in my life. And you know there’s no shortage of beautiful women in King’s Landing who love to flirt with the future Queen’s goodbrother. I’ve had plenty of opportunities to consider this, Luke, I know what I’m doing,” Jinn insisted. “I just hope Father sees it that way.”

“Right, beautiful women flirting with you, I bet that was  _ very  _ hard to resist,” Luke rolled his eyes. “Father is being very... lenient and understanding in the few letters we received. I’m expecting a lukewarm reception. It won’t be as bad as it was when we left.”

“He’s had half a year, I would hope so.” Jinn cocked his head as familiar howls began to fill the air. “They know we’re home.”

“Don’t put it past him to hold a grudge for so long,” his older brother snorted. “Yes, they do,” he smiled softly, thinking about his son. “It’s good to be home again.”

They’d barely opened the door before Artoo and Azure bounded in, licking every inch of their faces in greeting. “Down!” Jinn gasped. “I missed you too, but down, Azure!”

Azure let out a low whine as she jumped around him. Artoo licked at Luke’s hands and bit his sleeve carefully, tugging him forward into the castle.

“You’re here!” They heard the gleeful exclamation of Leia, as she ran up to wrap her arms around the both of them as much as she could. “Oh, I have missed you both!”

“We missed you too!” Luke said as his sister knocked the wind out of him. “But where are Mother and Father? Where’s... ” His son’s name died in his throat.

“Where’s my goodsister?” Leia asked in return with a beaming smile. “Oh, they’re inside. Ben is with them. Father is having the time of his life teaching your son every game and trick he taught us when we were small. Mother is at her sewing. You’ll understand soon enough why she isn’t here, throwing her arms enthusiastically around you as I am,” she chuckled.

“Winter wanted to come, but her father overruled her. He’s insisting that she not travel for the next five months or so,” Luke answered glibly.

Leia gasped and grabbed her twin by the shoulders. “She’s expecting!” she exclaimed. “Well done, twin of mine, you work fast,” she winked.

“She told me her aunts gave her a collection of herbs that—”

“Take the compliment,” Jinn huffed, rolling his eyes.

Their sister laughed and nodded. “Yes, take the compliment. Now go inside, I know you are dying to hold Ben in your arms. Go. We can speak at supper.” Luke blushed and smiled, taking her permission to heart and practically running up to his parents’ chambers.

“We’re home,” he called, knocking on the door. “Father? Mother?”

“Come in,” said Anakin.

When Luke entered the chamber, he saw many toys spread out over the furs in front of the fireplace. Some of them were new. Others he remembers from when he was a child. His father sat on the ground with a wooden soldier while Ben had been running around with a wooden direwolf. The toddler suddenly stopped at his father’s voice, his blue eyes widening in childish realization, as he dropped the toy and ran straight to Luke. “ _ Papa! _ ”

“Ben!” Luke caught him running and lifted him up in a tight hug. “Oh, gods, I’ve missed you so much, you’ve gotten so big,” he mumbled into his son’s hair. Ben’s little arms went around his neck as he laid his little head on his chest.

Anakin stood from the ground and offered his hands to Padmé. “You’re alright?” He asked softly.

“Fine,” she insisted with a sigh.

“I’m just worried,” he narrowed his eyes and helped her up, kissing the top of her head. “Time to tell our other children the news,” he smirked.

“Jinn isn’t here,” protested Padmé as she readjusted the heavy gown she was wearing. “It can wait.”

“What can wait?” Luke asked, looking up from Ben. “Are you feeling well, Mother?”

“You have nothing to worry about, and I need to use the privy,” she grumbled, moving out of the room in a huff. Luke looked at his father expectantly.

“Should I be worried?”

"No, it's simply some news that surprised us all and well, we're adjusting," Anakin explained with a shrug. "We'll tell you when we're with the rest of the family. Where's your wife?" 

"Winter couldn't come," Luke looked down at Ben and smiled. "She won't be traveling for the next few months," he gave his father a knowing look. 

It only took Anakin a few seconds to understand his son's meaning. "She's expecting?" Luke nodded. "Then congratulations are in order."

"Thank you, father," Luke whispered before they both fell into an awkward silence. “We, uh, we’ve already picked out names,” Luke said finally. “Or rather, she chose them, and I agreed with them. Breha, after her mother, for a girl, and, if you don’t mind… Anakin for a boy.”

Anakin was stunned. Every grandfather hoped to be given that honor, or so he thought. However, he wasn't expecting it from Luke. Maybe Leia. Luke and Winter, however, it was a pleasant and honorable gesture. Should their firstborn be a boy, he would be the future King. "I would be honored," he said after a few seconds. "It's very kind of Winter. I was looking forward to meeting my gooddaughter, but perhaps another time, after the child is born."

“Yes, perhaps,” Luke smiled, running a hand through Ben’s hair. “Maybe we’ll all come to meet Leia’s child when she and Han have one, and you’ll be able to meet your next grandchild too. And you’ll have a brother or a sister,” he informed Ben. The toddler just tilted his head and blinked, not understanding a word his father had said.

"He is a lot like you," Anakin pointed out. "He has some fire and rebelliousness of his mother, yes, but mostly, he reminds me of you at that age."

“I’m glad you get along,” Luke said softly. “You both mean so much to me. And if I can’t be a father to my son, I’m glad he has you.”

“I told you I would take care of him,” his father said quietly, smiling as he brushed the red curls from Ben’s eyes. “I love him very much. He’s Winterfell’s baby, he is absolutely adored by everyone, how could he not be?” He chuckled. “For now, at least, he remains the youngest Stark.”

“I suppose that’ll change in a year,” Luke laughed in agreement before growing serious. “Jinn’s here too.”

Anakin took a deep breath, nodded. “I hoped he would be. It’s his sister’s wedding,” he said. “How is he, in King’s Landing?”

“He’s been doing well. He’s made friends, his skills as a knight are much improved. I think he’s as happy as he can be, away from Azure and home,” Luke answered. “He’s gotten a little bored with Dragonstone, he doesn’t think it’s nearly as interesting.”

“At sixteen, he still has time for adventure,” Anakin pointed out. “I’m glad King’s Landing is meeting his expectations. So he has decided to stay in the Kingsguard after all?”

“He hasn’t indicated any change in his wishes, but as it happens, there are currently no open spaces in the Kingsguard,” Luke answered. “So, for the time being, he’s still just Ser Qui-Gon Stark, my sworn sword. But he’s happy, Father, truly.”

“Good,” Anakin half-smiled, dropping his hand from Ben’s cheek. “You should spend time with your son. It’s fleeting. Soon, he’ll be all grown up. Has Winter said anything about taking him to court?”

“It’s not a possibility while the King lives,” Luke admitted glumly, carefully bending down to pick up the discarded wooden direwolf. “He’s made that very clear. Winter and I have both tried to convince him to let us at least have him at Dragonstone, but he won’t budge.”

“I am sorry. I know you miss him, and he misses you too. You should be the one raising him,” he sighed.

“I hate being apart from him, but I’d hate it more if he suffered in King’s Landing because of the mistakes I made. At least if he’s here, I know he’s loved and safe.” Ben started tugging on Luke’s ear.

“Foo,” he said, and Luke chuckled.

“How long until supper?”

“Not very long,” Anakin shook his head amused. “Your mother only has to leave the privy so we can go down to the great hall.”

“Do you think she’ll mind if we meet her there?”

“You go ahead, I’ll wait for her.”

“Alright.” Luke nodded, carrying his son out of the room and leaving Anakin alone for a moment.

Sitting back down, he sighed, running a hand through his hair as he waited for his wife to leave the privy, leg bouncing up and down. She returned wiping her mouth with her handkerchief. “I don’t care if your mother says it’s not twins, this one is doing as much damage to me as Ami and Shmi did,” she complained.

“I’m sorry,” he said apologetically.

“You are not, you’re thrilled.”

He frowned, looking at Ben’s toys scattered across the floor. “I could lose you. I am never thrilled about that.”

“You know what I meant.” Padmé sighed. “Let’s go to supper and tell the boys about their new brother or sister, I have only so much time before the little one saps the last of my energy and I’m forced to retire early.”

“Are  _ you  _ thrilled about a new child?” He raised a curious eyebrow. 

“Maybe if it weren’t wreaking havoc on my body,” she looked at him with exhaustion clear in her eyes. “I am  _ tired _ , Ani. I share your concerns about what this might do to my health, and I live with the constant discomfort of knowing I am not as spry as I was ten years ago, let alone twenty.”

Anakin pursed his lips, nodding. “I know, I understand. Neither of us was expecting this to happen again, especially since it has been so long since Shmi and Ami. I am more worried about your health than thrilled at the prospect and I see you every day, so incredibly tired and stressed and I just want to make sure you have everything you need. There’s nothing else I can do.”

“And I love you for it, but sometimes, what I need is to be in a foul mood,” she said, managing to smile. “Can you let me do that?”

“Yes,” he said, but he was still not pleased. “We should go and receive our sons properly,” he sighed, standing up. She took his hand and kissed it as they made their way to the great hall, where the rest of the family was already sitting. Ben had taken a loaf of bread and started tearing it to pieces, alternately throwing them at his aunts and sticking them in his mouth, despite Luke’s best efforts to stop him. Jinn was whispering something to the younger twins and Han was feeding Falcon pieces of meat as she lay between him and Leia.

“Feeling better, Mother?” Leia asked lightly.

“Better is not exactly how I’d phrase it, dear.”

“Were you ill?” Jinn asked.

“You tell them,” Padmé said to Anakin as she sat down and drained the cup of tea sitting at her place. Shmi shook her head and refilled her gooddaughter’s cup.

“Right,” Anakin whispered and turned to look at all of his five children and one grandchild. “Your mother and I are expecting,” he said opening his arms before slapping his hands together. “Again. Supper?” He sat down and took a gulp of wine.

“ _ Mother _ ,” Jinn gasped, looking scandalized. “Really, five wasn’t enough?” Anakin rolled his eyes.

“This was not exactly planned,” Padmé huffed as she took the leg of a pheasant. “More of a… happy accident.”

“How’s King’s Landing?” Anakin asked, looking at Jinn. “Found what you wanted?” He added.

“Nearly. There have been quite a few women disappointed to learn they wouldn’t be Lady of Winterfell even if I didn’t have my eye on the Kingsguard,” Jinn laughed, looking at Leia. “You’re something of a legend at court, sister, even if you’ve only visited once.”

At the mention of  _ women _ , Anakin raised one eyebrow in disbelief and shook his head, sipping from his cup one more time. Jinn left Winterfell to  _ run away  _ from women and commitment and it’s that particular subject he decides to boast on.

“He’s exaggerating,” Luke explained. “A few highborn ladies have up to him and tried to flirt, saying how they’d love to be his lady, that’s all. And half the time, he’s looked scared to death and fumbled over his own words while explaining to them that he plans on joining the Kingsguard and that Leia is your heir regardless.”

“Ah! That sounds more likely,” Anakin said with a snort.

“Must you ruin  _ all _ my jokes?” Jinn complained. “You’re a terrible brother.”

“Never claimed to be a good one,” Luke shrugged with a smirk as he bounced his son on his knee.

“So, will the newest Stark arrive before or after Luke’s little dragon?” Jinn prompted. “And are you going to explain to us how  _ Han _ has a wolf now?”

“Falcon is Threepio’s mate, and I’m going to be Leia’s,” Han answered dryly. “It only makes sense.”

“And her pup will be for the new baby!” Ami added.

“We don’t know exactly when they will be born, but possibly in three to four months,” Anakin answered. “How is being the Consort to the Princess, Luke?”

“I think I’m managing well enough, thanks to Mother’s teaching me all my life,” Luke said as he caught a piece of bread that Ben had tried to throw and popped it in his mouth. “Tycho seems to like me, if nothing else.”

“I think Father’s more interested in your wife than her dragon,” Leia snorted. “Is your marriage a happy one? Jinn told us she’s with child, but the two aren’t mutually exclusive.”

“We’re happy, yes,” Luke answered slowly. “We understand each other and we have a lot of aspects in common. We are able to speak about many things. We make each other laugh. We have something good. I don’t know if I can say we love one another yet, but I believe it’s truly possible.”

That was something Anakin was relieved to hear. “I’m glad to hear it,” he said with a small smile. “I’ll make sure to write the King and Winter a letter to congratulate them on the good news as well. It is a happy moment for both of our families.”

“Very happy,” Padmé agreed between sips of tea. “I’m so glad you’re doing well, Luke.”

“Yes, you two are happy down south and our new sibling will completely replace you,” Leia teased. “Everyone is betting that it’s a boy.”

“Don’t be silly, none of you are replaceable,” Padmé scolded and Anakin sighed, sipping from his cup as his eyes bounced from one child to another.

Leia winked at her parents. “Oh, please. If it weren’t for Ben, the Starks would be lacking young men in the North. That is why the gods have blessed you again, mother,” she snickered.

“Leia, stop it, you’re being cruel.”

“They know I’m teasing,” Leia elbowed her twin. “Don’t you?”

“Yes, now you can stop,” Jinn stated dryly while Luke just eyed her warily.

“I’d think you’d want it to be a girl. Less of a threat to you,  _ Lady of Winterfell, _ ” he retorted.

“I would be threatened if I didn’t feel confident in my knowledge and the respect the Northern Lords already have for me,” Leia raised her chin.

“It’s true,” Anakin pointed out. “It’s like everyone had hoped she would inherit the position after me.”

“I think in missing you, I forgot how much the three of you argue,” Padmé sighed, shaking her head and looking at the younger twins. “Promise me you’ll be kind to your little brother or sister.”

“Don’t worry, Mother,” Shmi beamed.

“We’ll be the best sisters!” Ami agreed.

“Good, good,” Padmé managed a smile. “I’m glad to know some of my children remember their manners.”

“We should focus on Leia and Han’s wedding. This is why our family is together again,” Anakin said, ending all arguments. “A toast. To Leia and Han.” Everyone raised their cups in agreement.

“It is a great comfort to know that our daughter has found a husband she can truly depend on,” Padmé agreed with a smile. “Whatever anxieties you two might have, know that we have faith in the strength of your character and the strength of your love. To your health and happiness.” There was a general murmur of agreement as everyone drank, and Leia kissed Han on the cheek.

“Don’t even think about getting cold feet, Solo, I  _ will _ find you.”

“We’re in the North, sweetheart, my feet are always cold,” Han retorted. “But I’m looking forward to letting you warm them up.”

“And just like that, I feel ill in a way that has nothing to do with carrying a child,” Padmé huffed while the twins mimicked vomiting. “Really, you two. Some things are meant for a wedding night.”

* * *

“Father?”

“Yes?” Anakin replied, finishing dressing his cloak and combing his hair, prepared to marry off his oldest daughter. It would be the first wedding he would attend, and he already missed two from Luke. He didn’t think he wanted to miss another one.

“I suddenly feel sick.” Leia began to wring her hands, pacing back and forth.

“You’re just nervous, Leia, it’s normal.” Her father replied softly. “In a few short moments, you will forget those nerves. When you’re walking up to Han. You’re lucky. You already know he’s the love of your life.”

“Were you this bad when you married Mother?”

“Probably more,” he chuckled. “I didn’t know back then that I would love her as much as I came to. I actually feared she would hate me. Your mother wasn’t fond of the north back then or found it pleasant that she had to marry me. So, I was terrified.”

“Well, what if it’s not like that for me? What if Han and I stop loving each other after we’re married? What if I’ve completely fooled myself and we don’t last? You’ve seen how we argue!”

“Leia, that won’t happen. You argue, yes, and you challenge each other but that only means you care about one another and you usually come to an agreement. You love him. He loves you. It’s easy. You don’t have to be afraid,” he smiled and squeezed her shoulders. “Everything will be alright. You will be happy. I wouldn’t have given him my blessing if I didn’t believe so.”

“Are you sure you didn’t just do it because he was the only man left in Westeros?”

“If I didn’t think he would make you happy,  _ I  _ would have thrown him off the Wall already,” Anakin rolled his eyes. Leia hugged him very abruptly.

“You’re the greatest father in the whole Seven Kingdoms,” she whispered. “Maybe the world.”

Anakin wrapped his arms around her very tightly. “Thank you,” he replied into her hair. “All I ever wanted was to be a good father for all of you. I love you very much, Princess.”

“You have been. You really have,” she promised, stepping back and taking a deep breath. “I think I’m ready now.”

“Good, so am I,” he beamed at her. “Let’s get you married, and make Han Solo a Stark.” Leia managed to laugh, and hugged him one last time.


	8. Confined

Winterfell was quiet. With Han and Leia in a wedding tour around the North, the only Stars in the castle were Anakin and Padmé, the twins and Ben. Anakin was keeping himself occupied with planning the festivities twins’ thirteenth birthday. Ami had insisted on a dragon, but after copious amounts of persuading on Anakin’s part, had admitted that she would be content enough with a proper sword, should be unable to find a dragon in time. Sweet Shmi wanted a new castle, like the one he had gifted Leia for her wedding, or as an alternative, a few new dresses. Anakin was happy to indulge his daughters in their most impulsive wishes.

While he did that, he worried about his very pregnant, very upset wife. His mother had ordered her to bedrest and Padmé’s mood had soured with each day she passed in bed. He knew this pregnancy was taking its toll on her. All he wanted to do was help but he didn’t know how anymore.

“Love, you need anything?” He knocked on the door and entered. “I was just arranging for the last details of the girls’ nameday feast.”

“I’m fine,” she said, one hand resting on Falcon’s head. The she-wolf was equally near her time to give birth, and so had opted to share Padmé’s confinement. “Just bored, as I was the last time you asked me.”

“I’m sorry,” he sighed and sat by her side. “It’s almost over,” he caressed her stomach lovingly. “We’ll have our son or our daughter in our arms very soon. You’ll be alright. Leia will be home. Winterfell will get back to normal, with the exception of the large population of direwolves,” he tried to joke. Padmé just scowled.

“It’s very easy to make your jests when you’re not the one confined.”

Anakin pursed his lips nodding. “You’re right. Do you want me to fetch you another book?”

“Fetch me the whole damn library,” she sighed, shifting back and forth in the bed as she tried to get comfortable while the babe was just as restless inside her. “And have open the window a bit, I’m getting hot.”

“Yes,” he whispered with a frown. He always hated to be on his wife’s bad side, and that was a daily occurrence. As she requested, he opened the window to let the cold wind blow inside. “Is this any better?”

“A little.” She managed to find a position she liked, though the child inside her continued to move. “Now if you could find some way to calm the little monster, maybe I can get some decent rest.”

“I guess he’s just eager to meet his family,” Anakin quipped and sat at her side again, rubbing her stomach lovingly once more. “It’s not long now.”

“Two months is not long?” Padmé asked with a raised brow. “It feels like an eternity for me.”

He gave a small laugh. “I’m running out of reassuring sentences.”

“Then stop trying to reassure me.”

“I’ll stay away, then,” he narrowed his eyes, standing with a huff.

“Ani…” She sighed. “I’m sorry. It’s just that I can’t help where my mind goes when there’s nothing else for me to do except sit here. It’s made me ill-tempered.”

“All I want is to avoid that and I am running out of things to do for you. I know it’s complicated and we both have our fears, but this works if you speak with me and we know that. We know that speaking to each other helps, and I just want to help you, love.”

“Then we need to talk about the possibility that you might be wrong. We have our fears, but we never talk about them. You’re not ready, and you need to be,” she said softly. “The best thing you can do to help me, Ani, is talk to me about it.”

“Anything but that,” he refused, shaking his head. “I’m not entertaining the idea of your death, Padmé.”

“But you need to,” Padmé insisted. “Because it could happen, despite our best efforts. And you need to be ready if it happens. I don’t want it to be a possibility either, Anakin, but it is one. I’m not as young as I once was. This will be dangerous.”

“I can’t… I can’t think of your death, Padmé, because I know I am not surviving it,” he replied. “You’re everything to me,” Anakin whispered and took her hand, squeezing it. “I don’t know what I would do without you. It’s inconceivable for me.”

“You can’t do that, the girls need you,’ she implored. “Anakin, I promise I will do my best to survive this, but you have to promise me that you’ll try to live for our children, no matter what. You have to.”

Anakin shook his head. He knew, in his core, that if he lost her, he wouldn't survive the pain and grief. His heart would give out with the knowledge that hers no longer beat. If that truly came to pass, the girls would have Leia and Han, he just couldn't make an empty promise. Not to her. The gods would not forgive him for the lie. "I can't… I can't make that promise. I'm not capable of promising you anything of sorts." Padmé squeezed her eyes shut, shaking her head. “You can be disappointed in me, but that’s how I feel. Losing you is not an option for me.”

“We might not have a choice,” she reminded him, running a hand through Falcon’s fur.

“You’re asking the impossible of me.”

“I’m asking you to promise that you’ll stay alive for our children. For our _ baby. _I’m asking you not to let them be orphans.”

Anakin looked away with a concerned look on his face. “Is that why you’re in such a sour mood? You’re preparing for your death?”

“The possibility of it,” she sighed. “It gives me a certain amount of comfort to imagine that the children won’t be alone even if the worst should happen.”

He sighed, frustrated.With every pregnancy, there was always that hidden fear she might not live through childbirth since it was the most common death women suffered. Yet, it was never as present as it was with this unplanned pregnancy. Should it happen, Anakin didn’t want her to die with the worry of her children being left behind unprotected. It wouldn’t grant her rest in the afterlife and he knew she deserved something from him, and he would try his best to keep his word, knowing that it would be difficult, and nearly impossible. Taking a shuddering breath, he crossed his arms over his chest. “Fine. Have it your way. I promise,” he said, eyes bright and voice breaking.

“Thank you,” she whispered, reaching out for his hand. “You don’t know how much it means to me.”

“And you don’t know how difficult this is for me,” he stood from the bed and turned to leave, startling Falcon when he closed the door.

“Ani…”

* * *

“Guess what I heard,” Ami whispered as she slipped into the chamber she shared with her sister. “Shmi, guess!”

“You’re not s’posed to be sneaking around this late,” Shmi mumbled into Dawn’s fur. “Go to bed.”

“You didn’t guess,” her twin taunted with a small giggle. “No one will hear us, Shmi. Guess!” She probed her twin again.

“I don’t want to.”

Ami pouted. “Why are you like that, Shmi? You have to be a little curious.”

“Fine!” Shmi sat up, scowling and her arms folded in a way that made her look very like their father. “What’s so important that you had to wake me up from a lovely dream I was having?”

“It’s a raven from Dragonstone,” Ami widened her eyes excitedly. “I think Luke and Winter’s baby was born,” she had some difficulty hiding her excited squeal.

“Don’t be silly, it’s too early for that,” Shmi huffed, pulling the covers over her head. “Luke’s last letter was a week ago, and back then, he said it would be another month.”

“Babies come early,” Ami insisted. “We should go see father and ask him. He won’t be angry we’re up so late. He’ll tell us.”

“Can’t it wait ‘till morning?”

“But I want to know _ now _,” she pulled her bottom lip out. “Please, twin? Please, please, please? Don’t you want to know if we’re having another nephew or a niece? If it’s a Prince or Princess? Please, Shmi, you know you want to.”

“I want to hurt you right now,” her sister muttered. “Go ask him yourself, and don’t be cross with me when you get in trouble for waking him up.”

Ami huffed and crossed her arms. “Coward,” she muttered under her breath. “I will go to him,” she said. “I want to know.”

_ “Good night,” _ Shmi said as her sister left the room just as quickly as she’d come. Twilight kept pace with Ami, occasionally keening for the treats Ami kept hidden on her at all times.

“She’s so boring,” Ami complained as she passed a bit of dried meat to her wolf. “She’s going to be even worse the older we get.” With her mother needing some additional space in the bed, and Falcon occupying the rest, her father was staying in the chambers he usually occupied when he either wanted to be alone or he was fighting with her mother. She knocked softly and waited, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

“Ami?” Anakin questioned as he opened the door. “Shouldn’t you be in bed, little one?” He raised one eyebrow.

“I should’ve been,” she admitted. “But I decided to go exploring with Twilight instead, and we went past Maester Yoda’s chambers and I heard that a raven came from Dragonstone, and that made me think Winter had the baby, so I wanted to ask you if you knew it was true or not!”

Anakin chuckled and ushered her into the room.”You’re going to be cold out there,” he said amusedly. “You’re very observant. A raven did come from Dragonstone. It’s right there on my desk, you want to read it with me?”

“Yes!” Ami said, feeling smug. Shmi was going to be so furious when she found out she’d missed this for no good reason!

As he sat in his chair, he brought his daughter to his lap and unfolded the parchment. “What does it say?” He prompted, holding the letter so she could read.

“‘Father,’” she read slowly. “‘I think I aged a decade tonight, but it was worth it because I can now say that both my wife and my son are safe.’ It’s a boy!” she squealed. “Papa, it’s a boy, just like Ben!”

“It is,” Anakin beamed. “You have a new nephew,” he chuckled. “Soon, a baby brother or sister too. Our family is growing. It’s always a good and prosperous sign when it happens,” he kissed her temple. “I love you, but I think it’s time for bed. To _ actually _sleep.”

“Will you take me back to my room? So that we can tell Shmi she was wrong?” Ami asked, hugging him tightly by the neck.

“Just because your sister wanted to sleep, that doesn’t make her wrong,” he teased, poking her nose. “I will take you back to your room and tuck you in,” Anakin said, setting her down.

“Thank you, Papa! Can I tell everyone tomorrow? Oh, and can I write the raven to Han and Leia?”

“We can tell everyone in the morning and yes, you can write to Han and Leia, even if I suspect Luke has sent them a raven of his own,” Anakin said as he took his daughter’s hand and walked her back to the chambers she shared with her sister. Shmi was snoring softly in tandem with her own wolf when they opened the door and Ami groaned.

“She’s _ so _ boring.”

“What did I tell you about bad-mouthing your sister?” Anakin poked her side as he took her to her bed.

“But it’s true! I thought we’re supposed to tell the truth!”

“I don’t want you to be like that,” he whispered, as to not disturb Shmi, and picked her up and set her on the bed. “I want you to always be each other’s best friends. I want you two to always protect each other, you hear me?” He asked as he tucked her in, Twilight taking her usual spot.

“Yes, Papa,” she sighed. “Were you your brother’s best friend?”

“I was,” he smiled, sitting at her side. “Liam and Aiden were my best friends. No matter what.”

“Aiden’s a nice name,” his daughter mused drowsily. “I like it. I would’ve liked to be Aiden, if I’d been a boy.”

He brushed back her curls. “If you had been a boy, you would have been Aiden. But Amidala is just a strong name as Aiden is,” he brushed his hand across her cheek. “Sweet dreams,” he whispered, kissing her forehead. “I love you, Ami.”

“I love you too, Papa.”

He smiled and stood up, stopping to kiss Shmi’s head as well, before departing his youngest children’s room.

* * *

“I thought I’d find you here,” Winter teased from the doorway of little Ani’s nursery.

Luke looked up from his son’s peaceful slumber to smile at his wife. “I just wanted to make sure he was alright,” he said impishly. “He was so quiet…” his eyes drifted to the baby again.

“Ben wasn’t?” Winter asked as she moved to the other side of the cradle, running a delicate hand over their son’s white-blonde curls.

“The first few weeks were the hardest. I believe he felt the loss of his mother just as harshly as I did,” Luke sighed. “Eventually he calmed down. Became very peaceful, as if he had come to terms with the fact that she was never going to hold him,” he pursed his lips, emotional. “You don’t know how grateful I am that Ani won’t feel that loss,” he took one of Winter’s hands in his own and squeezed it. “I don’t remember praying that much.”

“I do have some idea,” she reminded him softly. “I grew up without a mother, I saw what it did to my father. And I’m just as grateful that you don’t have to face that loss twice. Nor that I didn’t have to leave you when there’s so much of our life to share.”

“Thankfully, we were both blessed with your health and a son. I don’t think your father could have been happier,” he chuckled.

“Maybe if we’d named Ani after him,” she pointed out with a giggle. “But I like the sound of Anakin Targaryen, First of His Name.”

Luke chuckled. “He was a bit disappointed it wasn’t him we were naming him after. But perhaps on another occasion,” he said with a grin. “He’s so tiny and already with such a big future ahead of him,” he whispered.

“It’s a daunting prospect,” Winter agreed. “But we’ll take good care of him. Have you heard from your family? How is your mother?”

“Father has written with his congratulations, of course,” Luke looked somber. “Mother is bedridden. Father has shared with me that mother made him promise to not do anything rash should she perish in childbirth,” he winced. “I can tell you my father is not very happy or rested with the prospect. I could tell it’s bothering him. He was… more distant than usual. I don’t want to imagine losing my mother,” he looked pained.

“If she was strong enough to have twins twice, I think she can handle this,” Winter predicted, trying to reassure him. “Would you be more at ease if we sent one of the midwives who attended me during Ani’s birth? Or would your grandmother see that as an insult to her skills?”

“I can ask my father for his opinion. Grandmother delivered all of us and nearly all of Winterfell’s children. I think no one doubts her skills, but help is always good, in my opinion,” Luke said.

“Whatever we can do to help,” Winter said, moving over to kiss his cheek. “Will you come to bed now, love?”

“Yes, sweetheart,” he kissed her forehead. “Let’s leave our son to rest until he’s hungry again,” he chuckled and took her hand, kissing her knuckles.

“Luke, _ really. _” Winter sighed, shaking her head.

* * *

“We shouldn’t tell them? Or should we?”

“Are you telling me you are going to be able to keep it a secret?”

“I could be completely wrong, Han, my bleeding isn’t always regular,” Leia huffed as she lay on top of her husband’s chest. “It’s possible, but we shouldn’t tell them unless we’re certain. Father has enough to worry about with Mother’s condition.”

“You can always ask your mother or grandmother for their opinion,” Han pointed out. “It’s not unlikely we’ve already conceived,” he kissed the top of her head.

“You mean because you’ve insisted on bedding me in every castle there is to visit in the North?”

“I didn’t hear any complaints,” he quipped.

“You have a very inflated opinion of your virility, Ser Han Solo.”

“If I do, it’s because of my wife,” Han replied smugly.

“And what, exactly,” she asked, looking up at him slowly, “is that supposed to mean?”

“Well, you have been very vocal on how my skills are _ pleasing _to you,” he smirked, his fingers trailing along her naked waist. “It inflates a man’s ego.”

“I’ve had no one else, I hardly have a basis for comparison!” Leia squealed as his fingers brushed the small of her back. “Han!”

“What?” He asked innocently, brushing his fingers against her breast before kissing her down her throat. “Are you tired?”

“Nnnngh,” Leia whimpered, trying to hold back the sounds of pleasure that were rising on instinct. “You play dirty.”

“Never claimed to play fair,” he whispered before changing their positions and he was above her, smiling victoriously. She grabbed his arm, her nails sinking in with such pressure that they drew blood.

“Stop it!”

“What?” He blinked. “Am I hurting you?”

“No, I just…” she sighed. “It’s late, and I’m not really in the mood.”

Han nodded and kissed her cheek. “I understand,” he rolled to his side. “We should rest, we return to Winterfell tomorrow, after all, it’s still a long journey.”

“And who knows? I might feel more energized by then,” Leia teased.

“Come here,” he brought her to his side. “I love you.”

“I know.”


	9. Last

“Leia’s home!”

As the twins rushed past him in a blur, Anakin smiled and turned around, to follow them at a much calmer pace. He had been praying in the godswood and seeing his eldest daughter was going to improve his mood, he knew it.

Reaching the gates, he saw the twins hanging off the couple, laughing, squealing and wanting to tell them everything they’ve missed at the same time.

You could see them becoming a bit overwhelmed.

“Girls, give your sister and goodbrother room to breathe, please, they have barely left the wheelhouse,” Anakin chuckled. The girls let out whines of disapproval, but stepped back and lowered their voices. Han looked extremely grateful for the break as Leia approached her father, beaming and opening her arms. Anakin met her halfway and hugged her tightly. “I have missed you, sweetheart!”

“I missed you too, father,” Leia whispered, sighing into his shoulder.

“Your mother is going to be so happy to see you,” he pulled back and kissed her forehead.

“How is she?” Leia asked worriedly.

“In bed. We’re waiting for your brother or sister to be born,” he said, looking concerned and probably a decade older than what he really was.

“It will be alright, father,” she whispered, squeezing his hand. “Mother is strong and she wouldn’t leave us.”

“I hope the gods hear you,” he said with a small smile. “Go see her. I will help Han with your things.” Leia nodded and kissed her father’s cheek before leaving.

“Has Falcon given birth yet?” Han asked, adjusting his cloak. 

“There were  _ four _ puppies,” Ami answered gleefully. “They don’t have names yet.”

“Four puppies?” Han widened his eyes.

“Yes, Falcon is a brave girl,” Anakin chuckled.

“But… but… Twilight always gave birth to the same number of newborn babies of the Stark house, didn’t she? We  _ don’t  _ have four babies,” the younger man frowned thoughtfully.

“We have Ben,” Ami said.

“And the new baby,” Shmi added.

Anakin nodded along with his daughters, turning to see Han’s thoughtful and worried expression. “Something on your mind, Han?”

“No, no,” he shook his head. “Nothing, really. Maybe one of them is for Luke’s new son? Little Anakin?”

“That’s still one more,” Shmi pointed out, her eyes lighting up in glee. “Leia’s having a baby, isn’t she?”

“N-No,” Han stuttered looking from the twins to Anakin who had a raised eyebrow. “I mean, not that I am aware of. You should ask her. Women know that kind of stuff, men don’t.”

“Oh, don’t say that to Leia’s face,” Ami cackled.

Anakin rolled his eyes. “Leave him alone, girls,” he said with a smile. “Go see your grandmother, I’m sure she has things for you to do,” his eyes flickered to Han. “Han and I are going to get reacquainted,” he slapped the other man’s shoulder with a smirk while Han’s face burned bright red.

* * *

“Mother?” Leia pushed open the door cautiously. “Are you awake?”

“Hmmm,” Padmé stirred briefly in the bed. “Leia? You’re home?”

“I just returned,” Leia answered, sitting at the edge. “How are you, Mother?”

“Ready for your brother or sister to join us,” Padmé admitted, tilting her head briefly to the fireplace where Falcon sat nursing her four pups. “And, like everyone else, trying to determine who the new pups are meant for. Ben already picked one out, the one with the red-tinted fur and green eyes. He calls her Jade.”

“Wasn’t Mara’s second name Jade?” Leia tilted her head to the side, a sad smile on her lips. “I think it’s sweet. I’m sure one of the pups is for my new brother or sister. However, there’s two left…” Leia frowned.

“Is there something you want to tell me, dear?”

Leia hesitated, eyes flickering between the pups and her mother. “There’s a possibility that I might be already expecting,” she said quietly, with a nervous smile, a hand hovering over her still flat stomach.

Padmé’s face lit up and she took her daughter’s hand. “I’m sure your grandmother can give you a proper verdict.”

“Yes, I hope so,” she chuckled, squeezing her mother’s hand. “I’m so scared, but at the same time excited.”

“You’re young and you’re healthy, everything will be fine,” Padmé predicted serenely. Leia bit her lip, knowing that there was an underlying message in that about her mother’s own pregnancy. “Oh, don’t look at me like that, it reminds me of your father.”

“I guess it’s because we worry about the same outcome,” she sighed. “We all care so much about you. No one, and I mean no one, is ready to let you go. I don’t want to imagine what losing you will be like.”

“The gods very rarely take our feelings into account,” Padmé reminded her. “Even if it doesn’t happen now, someday, it will.”

“Someday had better be far away, mother. If we lose you…” Leia shook her head. “Just please, be strong. Losing you would be the start of the decline of our family. Father wouldn’t survive your loss. I don’t think this family is ready to face life without the two of you.”

“Leia.”

“I’m sorry, it was just… a confession. I will be optimistic. I promise.”

“We’ll know for certain before the week is out, mark my words. I only hope it doesn’t happen tomorrow, the twins will never forgive me if they have to share the attention on their nameday.”

“It’s already bad enough that they have to share it with each other,” Leia snickered.

“You were no better when you and Luke were their age, Leia, don’t gloat,” Padmé scolded.

“True,” she admitted. “This little one deserves his or her own day,” she caressed the swell of Padmé’s stomach. “It will be alright,” Leia nodded reassuringly. If it was more for her than for her mother, she didn’t say.

“Go help your father with the last details for tomorrow, I’m fine,” Padmé promised. “You can all join me in here for supper tonight. I promise.” Leia nodded slowly, leaning in closer for a hug before getting up. She paused briefly to pat Falcon on the head before slipping out of the chamber.

“Leia, dear, is that you?” her grandmother’s voice came from the end of the corridor. “I saw the wheelhouse, but you were already gone when Ben and I reached the yard.”

“I came to see mother, how are you?” Leia hugged her carefully, taking in consideration the toddler in her arms. “Hello, Ben,” she cooed. “You got big.” Ben waved at her shyly and nodded.

“I’m doing well, though I worry about your parents. I have to keep slipping your father dreamwine to get him to sleep.”

Leia sighed. “Things haven’t been easy, have they? I can tell he’s worried sick and mother is already speaking as if she is not going to make it.”

“Your mother is infuriatingly practical at times,” Shmi agreed, setting Ben down so he could toddle towards Padmé’s room and his waiting direwolf. “You should have seen her during those first months of marriage to your father, she was never in a worse mood than when her courses came, because she saw it in terms of politics first.”

“I’m sure father is thrilled when she makes him face the possibility of her death,” Leia said dryly. “What’s your opinion, grandmother?”

“I believe I’ve done all I can and that her survival is in the gods’ hands now.”

“Is father spending any time with her?”

“Not lately. He’s kept himself busy with your sisters. The two of them can’t really talk without one of them becoming morose over the baby.”

“I see,” she sighed.

“He’s also been keeping secrets from her,” Shmi sighed. “Luke and Jinn sent gifts for the twins, along with a request to come visit them. Your father hasn’t mentioned it to Padmé once, he won’t dream of anyone leaving Winterfell right now.”

“Not when the birth is so close,” Leia nodded. “Perhaps after the baby is born and mother is alright. We do have little Ani to meet.”

“It is difficult when everyone’s so far apart. We all miss them,” Shmi agreed.

“I prefer to believe we will have to travel to King’s Landing and not have Luke and Jinn come to Winterfell to say goodbye to our mother,” Leia brushed a few tears from her eyes. “I need your help, grandmother, there’s… there’s something I would like to confirm with you.”

“Whether or not your wedding tour was successful?” Shmi suggested, a sparkle forming in her eyes.

A timid smile appeared on Leia’s face, as she nodded. “Yes. I think it was very,  _ very  _ successful, but I could be just imagining things. After all, mother did take half a year to be successful for the first time.”

“Yes, but she and your father did not have the chance to fall in love before their marriage.” Her grandmother smiled. “Come to my chamber before you go to bed tonight, we’ll do a test.”

“I will,” Leia leaned forward kissing her grandmother’s cheek. “But I want to keep this between us, and mother. Please?”

“I will do my best, dear, but you know secrets don’t stay that way for long here.”

“At least until Mother gives birth,” Leia amended. “That is what we should be worrying about.”

“Of course,” Shmi nodded, hugging her warmly. “Oh, it is good to see you again, dear.”

“I know, I missed you all too. There is no place like home.”

* * *

“Oh, Ami, really,” Padmé sighed, reaching over to wipe the frosted sugar from her daughter’s face. “Can’t you please try to eat neatly? The cakes are not going anywhere.”

“I have to eat them before someone else does!” Ami protested.

“That’s selfish,” Shmi said as she ate hers.

“Your tummy is going to ache later,” Leia teased, tickling Ami in her stomach. “From all that cake you’re eating.”

“No, it won’t,” insisted Ami. “I never get sick. And I’m going to spend all day training with my sword!” Shmi rolled her eyes at her twin and looked over at her namesake.

“Grandmother, tell her.”

“You should listen to your older sister, Ami. She is an expert at tummy aches after too much cake,” Shmi quipped as Leia pouted.

“That’s true,” Anakin smiled. The sound of metal clattering on stone made them all turn their heads towards the source of it. Towards Padmé, whose hand had flown to her stomach.

“Uh-oh,” Ben said softly, hugging Artoo by the neck.

“Padmé, what is it?” Anakin asked, growing serious as Leia started shepherding the girls the toddler, and the wolves out of the room.

“I think...the baby. It’s time,” she answered.

“Mother?” Anakin turned to Shmi who had a grim look on her face.

“Call the other midwives for me, dear, please,” she asked him calmly.

“I can’t leave her,” he whispered, looking completely terrified.

“Ani, you know your mother can’t do it alone, please,” Padmé requested softly. “Do what she says.”

He looked unsure but nodded and left the room, as he came down the stairs, he saw the women that usually helped his mother entering the keep, Leia behind them.

“I thought grandmother might need help,” she said as the women brushed past him.

“Stay with your sisters,” Anakin asked.

“But, Father—”

“Leia, they need you. They will need you. Promise me you’ll stay with them.”

Leia sighed, conceding with a nod. “Yes, Father. But… she will be alright, won’t she?”

“I don’t know,” he confessed, climbing the stairs again so he could be by his wife’s side just like in every other delivery. “I’m here,” he said, sitting by her side.

“It hurts,” Padmé whispered.

“Doesn’t it always?” He kissed her knuckles. “It will be alright.”

“Breathe, my lady,” one of the younger midwives offered unhelpfully and Padmé scowled.

“Do you think I am  _ not _ breathing, you stupid cow?”

“Easy, love, they are just trying to help you.”

“Then they should focus on delivering our child!”

“They are. You have to focus on staying with me,” Anakin argued. “Please.” She gripped his hand, kissing it.

“I want to go to King’s Landing. I want us to meet Ani,” she whispered.

“We will go, love, I promise. We’ll go together and we’ll meet our grandson.”

“I want to see the girls married. Or Shmi, at least.”

“You will do all of that. All of that,” Anakin squeezed her hand. “There is still a lot for us to do and I know you won’t leave me.”

She nodded, then screamed as the first true pains of labor hit. “Oh,  _ seven hells!” _

Anakin squeezed her hand as he watched her contorted in pain. "You are strong. You can do this."

“ _ Shut up,”  _ she growled.

"I won't. I am going to keep giving you strength and a purpose for you to stay with me. With our family."

“It’s not helping!” She hissed as another contraction hit and a woman dabbed at her brow with a dampened cloth.

"I don't know  _ how _ to help you," he cried desperately. “I don’t want to lose you. I’m trying not to lose you.” Padmé’s only response was a wordless scream and the sound of his finger bones cracking as she crushed his hand in both of hers. Tears streamed down her red face as she struggled to breathe. ”You have to remember to breathe,” he urged, pushing away the hair from her face. “I know you can do this. You’ve done this before and this is not going to be different.”

“Make it stop,” Padmé managed to gasp out. “Make it stop, I don’t care how, just let it end.”

“It ends with your baby in your arms,” Shmi argued. “Anakin, panicking is not helping her,” she added.

“Breathe with me,” he requested. “In,” he exemplified. “And out. There. Breathe and we’ll make it through the contractions and you will hold our baby. You will come with me to King’s Landing to meet Ani and you will be there for Shmi when she marries.”

“Ani,” she repeated hazily.

“I love you. I’m here.”

“You can’t be though,” his mother interjected softly, placing a hand on his shoulder. “This is going to be a difficult birth, Ani, and I’m afraid you’ll only be in the way. Go, be with the children. You know I’ll take care of her.”

“You can’t be serious, I was with her for all other births. Difficult or not,” Anakin widened his eyes. “I can’t leave. Especially now, I need to be with her, please,” he pleaded.

“Sweetheart, please, go wait outside and you know I’ll make sure she’s well taken care of. You are too nervous and this is different from the other births,” Shmi urged softly, squeezing his shoulder. “She’s already bleeding,” she whispered and it knocked the air out of him. “Let me do my work and pray to the gods for the both of them.”

If someone were to ask him, years later, how he managed to stand up and obey his mother, he wouldn’t be able to answer, since he couldn’t recall how he did it. Before he left, though, he kissed Padmé’s forehead. When the door closed, he leaned against the wall, desperation overtaking him. He felt a small hand on his shoulder and turned to see Leia with a small, comforting smile even if her eyes were as turbulent as maybe his own were.

“I left the girls with Han. He’ll distract them with some games,” her father nodded silently, too worried and absorbed into his thoughts to form a coherent sentence. “Come to the godswood with me, father. We can pray for them, together,” she wrapped her arms around his own. “It will not do us good to stand outside this door,” Leia tugged him away with some effort. “Please, Papa.”

Anakin sighed and, after a moment’s hesitation, he nodded. After all, all he could do was pray. Pray that the gods did not punish him by taking his wife away from him. He didn’t know what would become of him if she was gone. Leia’s hand found its way into his, small and comforting, but at the same time, it felt like a pale imitation of her mother’s.

Padmé’s screams carried down the hall, making them both cringe. “In my memory, she sounded worse having the twins. And even worse with Jinn,” Leia offered, clearly trying to be helpful.

“That was just your little girl’s fear playing with your ears,” Anakin commented, squeezing Leia’s hand. “Her screams are… much more filled with pain.”

“But she’ll be alright. She always has been.”

“I hope the gods hear you. I don’t think they’re listening to my prayers any longer,” he said with a pained expression.

“Father…”

“I made her a promise,” he said. “But the gods know my will is weak. That I lied. They don’t like promises made in vain. I don’t think they have been happy with me since the night your brother ran away with the wildling.”

“Don’t start that again.”

“I’m not trying to,” he sighed.

“Then call her Mara at least,” Leia sighed. “If anyone had to pay the price for what’s happened over these last few years, it’s her. And it’s Ben.”

“Ben is innocent. He didn’t ask to be born into this world, did he?” Anakin shook his head, they were entering the godswood. 

“Maybe, but he has to grow up without her. And maybe without Luke, we don’t know how long it’ll be before they see each other again,” Leia countered. “What happened was wrong, but that doesn’t mean the gods see it as your fault.”

“All I want is that your mother is safe. Her pregnancy was not planned. At all. After the girls were born, we believed she couldn’t carry anymore and we didn’t want to, anyway. We had five amazing, incredible children. We didn’t need any more and so we agreed that, for safety, she would use my mother’s herbal tea and other tricks to avoid conceiving...” they had reached the tree and he looked up at the branches and leaves. “I don’t know why the gods are punishing her, when she hasn’t done anything wrong.”

“Grandmother says that pain is the price women have to pay for bringing life into the world, since that’s the act of a god,” Leia offered, sitting by a root. “I’m sure I’ll be facing it someday. And Shmi.”

“Children are a blessing, Leia, and I do hope you and Shmi have that experience, feel that love. Your mother and I had done our part. Five healthy, strong heirs to continue the Stark bloodline. She was spared, every time. She doesn’t deserve being taken away when this was not what we prayed for,” he said angrily as he turned away from the tree, to stare at the lake.

“But it’s happening. Surely there’s a reason for it?”

“Maybe it’s a boy and if it is, perhaps because both of my sons turned out the way they did?” Anakin shrugged. “It’s not worth it if it will cost me my wife.”

“Don’t talk about them like that.” Leia’s fist clenched. “There’s nothing wrong with Luke and Jinn.”

“This is all my fault,” he whispered, as if he hadn’t heard her. “I asked the gods why couldn’t I have a son, that wasn’t a disappointment, to continue the bloodline and they did this. They are giving me what I wanted, but punishing my actions and thoughts by taking her away from me. They’re cruel like that.”

Leia slapped him across the face. “Stop talking like that. Just stop it right now, you’re being irrational. Moreover,  _ you’re _ being cruel. Luke and Jinn are not disappointments in any way, and Mother isn’t gone. Stop acting like a child throwing a tantrum and start acting like my father, damn you! You’re better than this!”

Anakin just stared, shocked at his eldest daughter as a gloved hand covered the side of his face she had hit. His words might not have been fair but he could consider her attitude disrespectful. But his family had had enough conflicts for the next several generations and he would rather not engage in a new one because Leia had decided to call him to reason. “You should be with your sisters.”

“You should be with us too,” she replied softly. “You shouldn’t be alone.”

“As you can clearly see, I am not a very good company,” he commented dryly. “I prefer to be alone. Godswood will give me some peace, I hope.”

“But…”

“Han is a good man, but they need their sister. It’s to you that they’ll turn for comfort. Go.” She lingered a moment longer before obeying him with a heavy sigh. The godswood became deathly quiet as her footsteps retreated, leaving Anakin alone with the weirwood and his own treacherous thoughts.

* * *

Padmé felt her entire body slacken as she expelled the last of the afterbirth, and she exhaled in relief. Every muscle in her body ached, but the pain of active labor was already beginning to fade. Perhaps because of how many pieces of frozen dreamwine she’d been given by this point. “Can I see?” she asked, searching the sea of midwives for her goodmother. “Is the baby alright?”  _ Gods, please, don’t let me have survived just to lose this little one. _

“Sleeping soundly, milady.”

“The gods must hold you in a very dear place,” Shmi smiled in relief as she came to her gooddaughter’s side. “You almost left us this time.”

“Don’t tell Ani that,” Padmé sighed, shaking her head. “He’ll never forgive himself. Even if I have survived.”

“You didn’t give up. You are a fighter,” Shmi beamed. “Would you like to see your son?”

“It’s a boy?”

Shmi chuckled and nodded. “A healthy one. Took him a while to cry, he was being shy, but he’s perfect, dear.”

“Of course I want to see him,” Padmé said with a smile as one of the other midwives adjusted the pillows to help her sit up more easily. “I want to hold him. And Ani should too. I already know what name to give him, but we should decide it together.”

Her goodmother nodded with a knowing smile, approaching the cradle and leaning down to pick-up the swaddled newborn. She bounced him as he squirmed. “Here you go, dear,” she whispered with a smile as she came to stand by Padmé’s side. “Your baby boy,” smiling, she placed the baby in his mother’s arms for the first time. Padmé felt her heart melt the way it always did when she first looked into the eyes of her children. Her youngest son’s eyes were an odd shade of blue that bordered on the grey eyes she knew most people usually associated with House Stark, and a small fuzz of brown hair that matched hers.

“Hello, little one,” she whispered, kissing him on the forehead. “You scared us.” The baby mewled as he moved his arms and decided on fisting his hands near his cheeks, giving a sigh as he observed his mother’s face. “Don’t do that again.”

“You feel strong enough to feed him?” Shmi asked. 

“For today, but we’ll need to find a wetnurse soon,” Padmé said with a sigh as she pushed aside her robe to let him feed.

“We can arrange that,” Shmi nodded. “I don’t know where Ani is, but I do know Leia is in the Great Hall with the girls and Han. I want to tell them the good news. Both their mother and brother are safe, praise the gods.”

“Find Ani first.”

“As you wish,” she stood and kissed her gooddaughter’s head before caressing her grandson’s cheek. “I’m proud of you, sweetheart. Also, I’m extremely grateful that you didn’t leave us.”

“As am I,” she agreed softly. “I’m sure Ani and the girls will be too. Will one of you please get me my writing tools?” she looked at the midwives. “I want to tell the boys.”

“You’ll have time to write your letters later,” Shmi interrupted. “I’ll tell the boys or Anakin will do it himself.  _ You  _ need to rest. Just because this birth did not take you, it does not mean you can resume your duties right away,” she sighed. “You need to rest. You need to be with your son. I’ll find your husband. Agreed?”

“Agreed,” Padmé sighed in defeat.

“Good,” she turned to the midwives. “Make sure that all that she does, is hold that child and rest. I’ll go and find my son now,” she nodded at all of them, leaving the room. Padmé rocked the baby back and forth as she nursed him, humming softly.

“Something tells me you’re going to be very interesting as you grow up, my little wolf,” she remarked while the midwives slowly began to file out. The baby blinked at her, and wriggled a little closer. “Yes, you are,” she cooed.

Moments later, the door was unceremoniously open as her husband stumbled inside, eyes wild and searching until they fell on her and relief washed over him. “You’re safe,” he whispered brokenly, as tears began to fall from his eyes. “Gods, I was so afraid, Padmé,” he rushed to her, kneeling by her side, one hand coming to cradle her face.

“ _ We’re  _ safe,” she corrected softly, leaning into his touch. “But yes. And please, never make me do this again.”

“Yes, you both are,” he nodded, eyes flickering for the first time to the baby she held in her arms. “Never, love. Never. I’m sorry I did this to you, I never meant for it to happen, I never meant for you to suffer. I’m so sorry.”

“I know. And I forgive you,” she answered softly. “It did give us Aiden.”

“Aiden…” he whispered and a hand softly caressed his youngest son’s bare feet.

“You wanted that to be Ami’s name,” she reminded him softly. “When we thought she would be a boy.”

“I did,” he smiled briefly, the memory of his little brother passing through his mind. “He would be happy that he has a namesake to carry on his Stark legacy,” Anakin nodded. “Thank you.”

“There’s nothing to thank me for,” she murmured, detaching Aiden from her breast and kissing her husband softly on the neck. “Do you want to hold him?”

“You didn’t leave me and I’m going to be forever thankful for that,” he argued. “Yes, of course,” he smiled.

“Careful,” she held him out for Anakin to take. “He just ate.”

Anakin nodded as he took Aiden into his arms, marveling into the wonderful feeling it was to hold your child for the first time. Aiden squirmed and made an upset face, before Anakin bounced him lightly, careful since he had just nursed. His youngest son seemed to relax and snuggled into his chest. “He’s perfect,” he smiled proudly. “He’s  _ so  _ perfect.”

“Who is?” Ami’s voice came from the door. “I thought  _ we  _ were perfect.”

“You are, in your own way,” Padmé laughed. “Come meet your brother.”

Anakin smiled as the twins crowded him to take a peek at the newborn. 

"He's tiny," Shmi giggled, touching his small foot and making him squirm. "Oops."

"Do you love him more than me?" Ami asked dramatically, glancing between both parents. 

"We love you all the same," Anakin chuckled. 

"I guess he could be cute," Ami pursed her lips before smiling. "What did you call him?" 

"Aiden."

"He's beautiful," Leia commented, smiling from the bottom of the bed, giving her parents some space.

Anakin glanced at his oldest before kissing Aiden's forehead. "He's almost asleep. I need to speak with Leia and I'll be right back," he said and passed the baby to his mother's waiting arms.

Standing up, Shmi took his place as Ami went to sit at the other side of the bed. Leia gave her mother a small side, before following her father out of the room. They stopped in his study, Anakin closing the door. 

"I have to apologize for my attitude in the godswood," he started. "It was selfish of me. I was just thinking about how I would suffer and was being unreasonable. I love all of you. Independently of what might have happened with Luke or whatever choices Jinn has made, I do love them. It was unfair of me to say what I did. I might have felt like that. Not anymore."

“I’m glad to hear that,” she replied bluntly. “I hope we would still be having this conversation even if Aiden had been born a girl.”

"We would because independently of the baby's gender, this is the truth and I don't feel proud about what I said in the godswood and I feel ashamed about the way that I behaved."

“You should.” Her words were harsh, though her tone was soft.

“I know and I  _ am  _ sorry.”

“I know you are.” Her shoulders slumped and one hand cradled her stomach. “Even so, I hated seeing you like that…”

The action was not unnoticed by her father, however, he didn't comment. "When you eventually have children of your own, you will understand that no matter what they do, you love them. They will do what they want, no matter what you say. I have been coming to terms with the past few years and when I thought I couldn’t learn anything else about being a father, I did. It's the most thrilling and unexpected experience I can't wait for you to have."

“Well, we certainly don’t have long to wait,” she sighed with a little smile.

"I suspected," he beamed. "I am very happy for you and Han. The gods have blessed you."

She nodded. “There’s one other thing, Father. A raven came from King’s Landing while Mother was in labor. I didn’t want to say anything to you until we were sure that she and the baby were safe. And I haven’t read the message yet either. It was addressed only to you, so I left it in your study.”

Anakin sighed. "It must be your brother again, begging for us to visit. I am not going anywhere until your brother and your mother are settled. I will write to him and explain."

Leia nodded. “Probably. I’m going to keep Mother company and make sure the girls aren’t bothering her too much. Join us quickly?”

He nodded. "Yes. I love you," he kissed her forehead. 

“I love you too, Father,” she said with a smile, heading back towards Padmé’s chambers. “Don’t be too long.”

Anakin smiled and picked up the parchment roll on top of his desk. He broke the red dragon seal and read the letter, expecting to read more pleading from his son for an overdue visit to meet his namesake. His expression sobered up as he read a very message instead.

_ The gods have called King Baelor Targaryen, Second of his Name, to their embrace. Princess Winter Targaryen is to be crowned Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. The presence of House Stark is required in King’s Landing for the coronation. _


	10. Reunion

“I wish I could go with you.”

“Me too, love, trust me,” Anakin sighed as he sat by her side, cradling Aiden in his arms. The baby was sleeping soundly after his dinner, his wet nurse resting in the next room. “It hurts me to leave you and Aiden so soon.”

“You’ll have the girls with you at least,” Padmé sighed, twisting the letter they had received from Luke in her fingers. Both of them had memorized it.

_ I’m glad Mother and baby Aiden are safe, even if that means I won’t be able to see them at the coronation. _

“Yes, but it will not be the same. You know how I feel about the south, having you would be easier,” he kissed Aiden’s forehead. “We’ll visit them together, when Aiden is older.”

_ I know it may be difficult, but please… _

“Is everyone ready to leave tomorrow?”

_ Bring Ben with you when you come. _

Anakin didn’t answer right away, choosing a few minutes of silence while he laid Aiden down on his cradle. “Almost. There are a couple of Ben’s things we still need to pack before everything is ready,” he said quietly.

“I’m going to miss him too, Ani.”

“I know,” he whispered, looking down at Aiden, biting the inside of his cheek. He was so worried about taking Ben to King’s Landing. Afraid of voicing his concerns out loud and be labelled selfish, he kept to himself. Of course he wanted Ben to have his father, he could only imagine what Luke was suffering away from his firstborn. At the same time, he worried his grandson would not adapt to King’s Landing. Winterfell was all he knew and even if he had Luke, he had barely seen him over the last two years. “I’m going to miss him terribly.”

“I suppose that’ll just be another reason for us to visit,” Padmé sighed.

“Yes, it will be,” he agreed. “I’m going to see if he fell asleep already,” Anakin said. “I’ll be right back, alright? Do you want me to bring you anything?”

“Another fur, maybe,” she answered softly. “Are you sure you don’t want Leia to come with you? You know she’d be willing.”

“Leia needs to be careful in her travels. She’s expecting and we don’t want her to run unnecessary risks. Han will come with me to help me with the girls and she can keep you and Aiden company,” he pointed out.

“If you’re sure.” She sighed, reaching a hand out to him and caressing his cheek. “I love you.”

“I love you,” he leaned forward and kissed her forehead. “I can’t believe I have to leave you so soon after I thought I would lose you. I wanted to spend the next weeks, months even, spoiling you.”

“Don’t you dare stay down there a moment longer than you need to,” she warned softly. “And don’t waste any of the time you have with the boys.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it. I’m going because it’s the coronation of a new sovereign and she just so happens to be my gooddaughter who I haven’t met yet. I would have to go there, sooner rather than later, but I don’t intend to extend my trip. I will stay the necessary amount of time to be present at the coronation, pledge my loyalty and make sure Ben is well,” Anakin said. “I won’t. They’re grown men, Padmé, you shouldn’t worry so much about them. They know what they are doing,” he kissed her forehead. “I’ll be right back with your fur.”

“Thank you.” She shifted in the bed to be closer to Aiden’s cradle, running her hand over their son’s brown curls. “I love you,” she cooed again.

* * *

“Are you alright, Anakin?” Han asked, concerned, as their ships neared King’s Landing.

“Why is the south so hot?” He complained, before huffing. “Combined with the sea agitation, is leaving me sick,” Anakin made a face. “If I weren’t in a rush to return to my wife and newborn son, I would prefer the Kingsroad for our return.”

“We are nearly there,” his goodson said with a grim smile. “You must miss your sons.”

“Of course I do,” he replied. “Independently of what happened, I miss them.”

“And you’re excited to meet Winter and baby Anakin,” Han added, his eyes traveling down the deck to where the twins were helping Ben toddle back and forth. “Aren’t you?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Anakin raised one eyebrow. “It’s my gooddaughter and my grandson,” his eyes drifted to Ben too. “However…” he sighed, deeply. “Leaving Ben in King’s Landing might be the hardest thing I have to do.”

“He’ll be with his father,” offered Han. “Luke won’t let anything happen to him.” Ben toppled backward, landing on the deck with a shriek that the girls rushed to quell.

“Ben, it’s alright, don’t cry, you’re alright,” Shmi gasped, hugging him tightly.

Anakin rushed forward and picked up the sobbing toddler, bouncing him lightly until the sobs turned into small hiccups. “I’m not worried about Luke, I know he’s a good father,” he said, kissing his grandson’s cheek before setting him down again, under the careful watch of Shmi. Then he looked back at Han, who’d followed him. “It’s just life at court. Ben, even legitimized, is not the son of the Queen. He’s not as protected as his brother is. In Winterfell, I can protect him. In King’s Landing, I’m powerless.”

“You think Luke and Jinn can’t protect him?”

“They’re not me.”

“They shouldn’t have to be,” Han pointed out.

“I’m worried, alright? That is what fathers and grandfathers do. They worry. I love my sons, I do, and I know they are capable of protecting him. But for the past two years, Ben has been raised by us, he knows us. He barely knows his father and his Uncle, Han, so I am  _ worried. _ ”

Han’s lips pursed and he looked away for a moment. “I’m going to ask Ami if she wants to train with me for a while. Better she does it now than while we’re in King’s Landing and she’s supposed to act like a lady.”

“Thank you,” Anakin said as he sat near Ben who kept playing with Shmi. Han approached Ami and the two disappeared behind the mast as the sound of their blades being drawn and hitting against each other began to fill the air, piercing just as much as Anakin’s thoughts pierced his mind. Leaving his grandson behind felt more like abandonment than just fulfilling his promise to his son.

“Are we nearly there, Papa?” Shmi asked.

“Very soon, sweetheart.”

“Will Luke and Jinn receive us?”

“Most likely, yes,” Anakin smiled and tucked one strand of her hair behind her ear.

“You’re going to see your Papa, Ben,” Shmi told her nephew, ruffling his red-gold hair. “Are you excited?” Ben just blew a raspberry and kept playing with his soldiers on the ground. 

"Of course he is," Anakin replied quietly. "You would miss me if I was away, wouldn't you?" 

“Of course, but you always come back,” answered Shmi.

"Always," he smiled. 

“And now Luke’s coming back. Or Ben’s coming to him,” she amended.

“Jade?” Ben asked in her arms. “Artoo?” Shmi looked at her father nervously. It had been hard enough getting Ben to leave the wolves and get him on the ship, no one had been brave enough to try explaining to him that he would not be seeing the wolves again for a long time, if ever.

“You’ll see them again soon, Ben,” Anakin said calmly. “You’ll go with your father to Winterfell and you’ll play with them as much as you want,” he added. “I know they will miss you so, so much.”

His grandson tilted his head at him, indicating that he had understood maybe half of what Anakin had just said. “Hug,” he demanded, holding out his arms.

Anakin chuckled and brought him into his arms. Ben wrapped his little arms around his neck and rested his head against his shoulder. “I love you too,” he whispered, tightening his hold on the small boy, the idea that he would have to leave Ben behind paining him.

He thought about talking Luke out of it but stopped himself from going further down that path. Not only would it be wrong, since Luke had every right to want his child with him, but if Anakin followed through on such an impulse, Padmé would literally kill him.

“Lord Stark,” the captain said, approaching him. “We’re arriving at King’s Landing. We should dock soon.”

“Oh, I’m excited,” Shmi gushed, glancing over the railing at the city.

“You need to behave and to make your sister behave too, promise?”

“I’ll be a perfect lady. I can’t make promises for Ami.”

Anakin laughed and nodded. “Go get her and Han. We need to be ready.”

“Yes, Papa.” She got to her feet and hurried towards her sister and goodbrother, leaving Anakin alone with Ben, who was still hugging him tightly.

* * *

Winter smiled as she intertwined her fingers with her husband’s, laying her head on his shoulder. The ship from Winterfell was so close, she could feel her husband trembling with the excitement of seeing his firstborn son. In Luke’s other hand, baby Ani squirmed and fussed, uncomfortable with having been taken out of the Red Keep and into such a noisy place.

“Let me take him, so you can hold Ben,” Winter chuckled, extending her arms to her infant son. “He’ll be fussy and temperamental and I want him in a good mood to meet your father.”

“Father’s coming from a baby of his own, he knows what they’re like,” Luke pointed out with a grin as he carefully transferred Ani into her arms.

“First impressions are everything, dear,” Winter beamed, kissing her son’s forehead. “What idea will he give if your father holds him and he cries like mad?”

“Love, breathe,” Luke rubbed her shoulders gently. “I know these last weeks have been awful for you, but this is my family. You don’t need to worry so much.”

“I also want to make a good impression,” Winter said, bouncing Ani making him calm down a little more. “Your father hasn’t been in the south since before either of us were born. You’ve told me he doesn’t like it here and I want to make him feel welcome so he will visit more often. For you. For Jinn. For Ani and Ben.”

“It’s going to be fine.” He kissed her cheek. “Don’t you trust me?”

“You know I do,” she replied softly.

“Then believe me.” He sighed. “I do wish Leia could be here, Mother’s letter didn’t mention why she wasn’t coming.”

“Maybe your father will tell us,” Winter said, nodding towards the ship, docking at the bay. “They’re here.”

The first ones out of the boat were the twins. They rushed down the ramp and made a beeline to the couple, smiles beaming on their faces. Han followed, at a more relaxed pace and lastly, Anakin, who still held a now shy Ben, that hid his small face in his grandfather’s neck. “Can we see him?” Ami blurted, only to receive an elbow in the ribs from her twin. “Ow!”

“Your Graces,” Shmi curtsied politely before straightening up. Her sister glared and bobbed briefly.

“Is that baby Ani?” she pressed, refusing to be deterred from her goal.

“Oh, I missed you two troublemakers,” Luke laughed as he pulled both of his sisters to a hug. “Yes, that is baby Ani,” he let them go and Winter approached them with a peaceful Ani in her arms. “What do you think?”

“I love him,” Ami declared, tapping him on the nose.

The baby squirmed and made a whimper of protest, seeking refugee against his mother, bemused.

“Ami,” Shmi narrowed her eyes. “What are you doing?” She hissed before smiling at Winter and Luke. “He’s  _ so  _ beautiful.”

“I didn’t know, Aiden doesn’t mind!” Ami protested fearfully. “I’m sorry!”

“He’s just not used to you, sweetheart,” Winter said calmly. “Once he warms up to you, he won’t mind either. He’s a very playful baby.”

“He looks like you,” Shmi told Winter. “Except the eyes, I think.”

“Most everyone agrees,” Winter said with a smile. “Targaryen hair, Dornish skin, Stark eyes, and a Tyrell nose.”

“I thought you liked my nose!” Luke protested, nuzzling her cheek and the twins shared a look and giggled at their affection. As Han approached them, Luke moved away from his wife to pull him into a hug. “It’s good to see you again, though I’m very disappointed that you neglected to bring my sister.”

“Well, Leia had to stay behind and take care of things in Winterfell,” Han said breezily. “We couldn’t let the only Stark there be little Aiden. He’d do a terrible job of running the castle.”

“And Leia’s having a baby,” Shmi added proudly.

“Oh, really?” Luke raised an eyebrow and grinned. “Well, I suppose that means we’ll have to plan a visit up north within the year, don’t you, love?”

“Absolutely,” Winter agreed with a smile as Anakin finally reached them, and she tilted her head in acknowledgment. “Lord Stark, it’s an honor to finally meet you.”

Anakin tried to bow his head, Ben still clinging to him. "Your Grace, the honor is all mine. My son’s description of you does not do you justice," he chuckled, while rubbing Ben's back soothingly. Anakin could see Luke vibrating with eagerness to hold his son. "I was very sorry to hear about your father. He was a great King and a good man. I'm sure he went peacefully, knowing you were happy and your son, healthy. The last letter he wrote me showed his happiness over the newest member of our family."

Winter nodded, but the way she had her lips pursed together made it clear she was trying not to cry, and she clutched baby Ani a little more tightly before unsubtly changing the subject. “And this must be Ben?” She indicated the toddler, who had his face buried in Anakin’s shoulder. 

“Yes,” Luke confirmed softly. “Ben? Son, can you look at me?” Slowly, the toddler turned his head to look at the person calling his name.

“PAPA!” He shouted upon recognizing his father, letting go of Anakin and holding out his arms to Luke, flailing wildly. “Papa, Papa, Papa!”

Anakin chuckled watching both his son and grandson's enthusiasm at seeing each other. Luke received Ben into his arms, hugging him tightly. “I missed you, I missed you,” he whispered into Ben’s hair, saying it like a prayer.

"Miss you," Ben quipped with a beaming smile. 

"I can hold Ani now, if you allow me?" Anakin asked. 

“Of course,” Winter agreed, moving closer to pass him over. The baby fussed as he left his mother’s arms, but settled as the transfer was completed, and he stared up at Anakin curiously. 

He cradled the baby in his arms with the experience of a man with six children and one grandchild. "Those Stark eyes are undeniable. Probably our strongest trait," he laughed. 

“We’ll have to see if it continues,” Winter agreed as the twins moved to get a better look at their new nephew and she turned her attention to her stepson. “Hello, Ben.”

“This is Winter,” Luke informed his son, bouncing him slightly as he moved them closer to Winter. “She’s my wife.”

“Winter coming!” Ben said in an approximation of House Stark’s words. Han snorted at the lewd implications until Luke glared at him. Ben pointed Winter’s white hair. “Snow?” he asked, and everyone laughed, which proved to be a mistake, since Ben hid his face in Luke’s chest.

“Oh, darling, don’t hide,” Winter rushed to try and get Ben’s attention. “It is like snow,” she said sweetly, caressing his cheek. “It’s beautiful, right?” She smiled and Ben nodded shyly. “Your Papa has missed you so much,” her eyes danced between Luke and Ben. “Nothing will separate you two now,” she promised with a beaming smile. “You will be a big brother, would you like that?”

Ben stared at her blankly, then finally seemed to notice his half-brother. “Aiden!” He said it so proudly, everyone seemed reluctant to correct him. 

“We’ll… work on that,” Luke mumbled.

“It’s not Aiden, Ben,” Anakin said slowly. “This is Ani. Aiden is with Grandmother in Winterfell,” he smiled briefly. Ben frowned looking from the baby to his grandfather before pursing his lips and turning his head away, leaning against his father’s shoulder. “Well, give him time,” he sighed as Ani started to get fussy. “I think he wants his mother.”

“Or the wet nurse,” Winter sighed as she took her son back, rocking him gently. “Father said it wasn’t proper for me to nurse him myself, and now I don’t have the heart to go against his wishes.”

“I understand,” Anakin said. He could tell her that his own mother strongly advised Padmé nurse the children since it would give them strength and made them healthier, but Winter had a battalion of midwives to advise her, he was not going to be the one to change the routines. “Where is your brother?” He turned to Luke.

“In the barracks,” Luke answered. “With the other hopefuls for the Kingsguard, since someone finally has fallen in the line of duty and left a post vacant. They’ve all been training like mad, trying to prove themselves. He’ll be at supper tonight, don’t worry.”

“This might be his chance, then,” Anakin realized. “As long as he is happy with what he is doing,” he added.

“I’m hungry,” Ami quipped, making Han snort and Shmi sigh, embarrassed. “What? I am! Besides, I want to see Winter’s dragon.”

“Shall we all head to the Red Keep then?” Winter suggested diplomatically.

“Yes, I think it’s for the best,” Anakin agreed.

* * *

“Aiden, up!” Ben tried to shake the cradle holding his brother. “Up!”

“Ben, no, no,” Anakin rushed after his grandson, swooping him up, just as Ani began to fuss and squirm. “Ssh, ssh,” with a free hand, he placed it on top of his youngest grandson’s stomach, soothingly. “Ben, the baby is not Aiden,” he explained sweetly as Ani relaxed. He bounced the toddler. “This is Ani. Your baby brother.”

“No. Aiden.” Ben insisted.

Anakin sighed and sat on one of the chairs with Ben on his lap. “Aiden is in Winterfell, with Jade and Artoo. When you visit again, you might already be able to play with him,” he explained. “This is Ani. You are his big brother. Don’t you want to be a big brother?”

“No.”

His grandfather snorted. “Do you know what a big brother is?”

“...No.”

Laughing gently, Anakin kissed his temple. “It means he’ll love you and look up to you. You’re responsible for him. You’ll be best friends.”

Ben just kicked his legs and looked at the cradle, face scrunched up in concentration as if he was trying to understand his grandfather’s words. “Ami-Shmi?” he said finally.

“Yes. Like Ami and Shmi,” Anakin beamed.

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Winter’s lilting voice came from the doorway. “I always come to see Ani at the end of a long day, but I’m not used to other people being in his nursery besides Luke and the wet nurse.”

“Oh, no, you’re not, your Grace,” Anakin said, surprised. “My apologies. Ben escaped me and came here, I was explaining to him what a big brother is,” he said as Ben shyly recoiled in his grandfather’s lap. “I think he may be coming around to the idea.”

“You don’t need to be so formal with me in private, Winter will do just fine,” she said reassuringly. “And I’m glad you’re here, I had wanted to give this to Ben.” From the sleeves of her gown, she produced a carved wolf with dragon wings, holding it out to the boy. “It’s for you.”

Ben blinked, looking at the toy, then at Winter’s eyes. He looked at his grandfather as if he were looking for permission. “What do we say?” Anakin prompted softly.

“Thank you,” he whispered with a small smile, taking the toy from her hands, beaming and looking very much like his father when he did so. “I play?” He asked.

“Of course,” Anakin said and set him down on the ground. “The toy was a very clever idea,” he told Winter as Ben began playing with his new toy.

“I want to be a good mother,” she said softly. “I don’t want him to feel any less loved just because I did not give birth to him. I want all of us to be a family.”

“I see that and I’m happy that you do. Ben is a sweet child and I do worry for him. For him, this is not home. Yet. I want it to be because of the look of pure happiness in Luke’s face as he held him when we docked… I don’t have words. As much as I am going to miss my grandson, I know he needs his father and his father needs him,” Anakin explained. “I also know he’ll love his mother and his mother, even if not by nature, will love him.”

“I think he will be able to love both his mothers,” Winter said softly. “I would never deprive him of the chance to know about the woman who bore him and loved his father just as much as I do. I hope you know I don’t blame Luke at all for how Ben came to be in this world. I never have.”

Anakin took a deep breath as she breached a subject he knew would be discussed. He looked between the sleeping baby and Ben. “I don’t think blame is the word I would use. A lot happened when he ran away with the wildling. Yes, for a long time I was angry with his actions. All I could think was that if he had done things the right way, he wouldn’t have needed to run away. He wouldn’t be living beyond the Wall. In constant danger. My son could have been dead and I would never know. During the time he was gone, I woke up every day, thinking that that would be the day someone would send me a raven with the news of his death. It never came, but the fear never went away,” he explained. “When he returned, I was bitter and I blamed him for being reckless, childish and an idiot, yes. He broke his mother’s heart. My heart. Then returned out of nowhere and thought things would go back to normal. So I was angry. I was upset. But I’ve had time to come to terms with what happened and I am glad you two found happiness.”

“I’m not the one you should be saying this to,” she pointed out. “Luke  _ still _ carries guilt for what happened. He tries to hide it from me, but I know. And Jinn too. The two of them always get very uncomfortable when you’re brought up. Even if you’ve forgiven them, I don’t think they understand you have.”

“What else could I do?” He asked with a deep sigh, running a hand through his hair. “I’ve accepted both of their decisions, haven’t I? I respond to every letter.”

“Slowly.”

“It has been a difficult few months in Winterfell, I haven’t been able to concentrate as much as I would love to. But I do reply. I am here, aren’t I?”

“You’re here with Ben,” she countered.

“I will be with them at supper, I’m sure they have their own responsibilities to attend to. I do want to spend time with them and I will.”

“So do it now,” she suggested lightly. “They’re in the training yards now, and they’re alone.” Then her eyes sparkled and a mischievous smile formed on her lips. “Do it and I won’t try to make you Hand of the Queen.”

Anakin sighed, rolling his eyes. Luke and Jinn were not the only ones who would get uncomfortable. He did too, whenever they were brought up and it’s a situation that he knew could only become better with time. “I would never accept, anyway,” he teased, standing up. “Fine. I’ll go the training yards before I am thrown into the dungeons for going against my Queen,” he said dramatically.

“I’ll stay with the boys,” she said with a smile, carefully spreading out her skirts as she sat next to Ben. “Shall we play, little wolf?” He hesitated before handing her a toy soldier, smiling.

Meanwhile, Anakin dragged himself to the training yards, thinking about what he and his sons could speak about. 

He didn’t know them anymore. He could more easily speak with Leia and the girls, who were sure to put Han with serious doubts about paternity, than to his two grown sons. He had promised Padmé he would spend time with them and he did want to show things were alright, that they could move on. He could speak with Luke about Ben. He could ask Jinn about how was the Kingsguard. Yes, those could be two topics.

“Is that the best you can do?” Jinn’s voice rang out over the sound of blades clashing. “Come on, give me a challenge!”

Luke was about to reply before he noticed their father hovering awkwardly. “How about that one?” He whispered to his brother, nodding towards Anakin. “Is that enough of a challenge to you?”

Jinn slowly lowered his sword, flushing as he made a hasty bow. “Father.”

“Your technique has certainly improved,” Anakin complimented. “You’ve manage to take down Luke now, so I say it’s been a positive improvement.”

“Well, if I’m not better than my brother, how am I supposed to guard him?” Jinn pointed out, sheathing the weapon with a guilty little smile.

“Fair point,” his father nodded. “When will the decision be made for the Kingsguard?”

“Winter will be making the appointment after her coronation,” Luke answered. “As well as naming her Hand and a few other small council appointments.”

"It's not long now, then, I'm sure she will take into consideration all the hard work you've poured into your training."  _ This was being supportive, right?  _ "Do you know who she will name as her Hand?" 

Luke lifted his shoulders with a neutral face. “That will be her choice. Don’t worry, though, I don’t think she’s thinking about bullying you into it.”

Anakin gave him a sour look. “You are not funny,” he said.

“He’s a little funny,” Jinn said with a smile. “How’s Mother and our new brother?”

“They are both doing splendidly,” Anakin beamed. “Your mother scared me to death, but in the end, she was fine just as Aiden was. You have to visit her soon, gods only know how sorry she was for not being able to come. Your grandmother hasn’t let her leave the chambers. She only leaves the bed to use the privy. I expect that when I return, she will be better. Aiden, however, has been strong since he was born, thank the gods.”

“I suppose he must be big too, given how much Ben’s mistaken Ani for him,” Luke said without a trace of malice. “And how is Leia handling her first pregnancy?”

"He is, that's why it was such a difficult labor. Leia is happy, I know she wanted to be a mother and the only thing she was remorseful is that now she's limited in terms of travel and we all hover," he chuckled. "Ami and Shmi keep discussing that the new puppies we have are either for twins or one for baby Ani and the other for hers. It's scaring Leia," he snorted. 

“Twins do seem to run in the family,” Luke agreed with a smile. “Don’t tell Winter, but I wouldn’t mind if we had a pair myself.”

“Seven hells, be content with the child you have for now!” Jinn shook his head. “Or have you forgotten how miserable you were while Winter was delivering him?”

Luke was about to reply when Anakin intervened. "For now, it’s better if you wait until Ani is older. Just like we waited to have Jinn after you and Leia were born. Tell your wife to seek remedies to prevent pregnancy from her midwives, they will know what to give her," Anakin said. "Besides the fact that it will secure Winter's health, Ben needs to adjust to all of this too. It’s new to him and before having another baby, especially twins, you should focus on him and Ani."

Luke pursed his lips and nodded. “I just remember how happy I was growing up with a big family. I want the same for my sons.”

“Until you were five, all you had was Leia,” Anakin argued. “Ben and Ani have each other for now. Is that enough?”

“Yes, but I don’t think there’s anything wrong with thinking about the future,” Luke shot back.

“Did I tell you that?” Anakin asked calmly. “I said  _ for now _ . You and Winter are young. Consecutive pregnancies can take a toll on a woman’s body. Give it a couple of years, Luke. It will fly by, you’ll see. Have as many children as you want, but with caution.”

“I know,” Luke sighed. “I guess I can barely remember a time before there were so many of us. But I remember being happy and loved. That’s all I want for all of us. If I can be half the father to my children that you were to us when we were growing up, I’ll die a happy man.”

“You’ll have time to expand your family. Rushing into it is not the solution,” Anakin smiled briefly at his compliment. “I did my best. Just like you’re going to do. Are already doing. Being a father is the greatest blessing the gods can give you and I believe you are going to do an amazing job with Ben, Ani and other children you might have.”

Luke nodded slowly, smiling softly. “Thank you, Father.” He moved in for a hug, which Jinn quickly joined. For a moment, they stood in the yard, holding each other, until Jinn chose to break the silence.

“Aside from the obvious, how’s home?” He sounded so plaintive that Anakin could read between the lines. He missed the North.

“Cold,” Anakin replied. “Filled with new direwolves. Babies. Pregnancies. It’s growing and prospering. I miss it already,” he sighed, muttering the last part to himself.

“That’s obvious. What else?” Jinn pressed. “Has Ahsoka killed Kitster yet?”

“Not yet. Came close a couple of times.” Anakin shrugged. “Winterfell hasn’t changed a lot. You’ll see the next time you visit.”

“You’re  _ terrible _ for gossip,” his middle son complained, and Anakin and Luke both laughed. Jinn joined them a minute later, and his eyes sparkled. “So, if I can beat Luke, Father… do you think I can beat you?”

“You can try,” Anakin smirked. “Let’s see how much better you have really gotten.”


	11. Coronation

"May the Warrior grant her courage. May the Smith grant her strength that she might bear this heavy burden. And may the Crone, she that knows the fate of all men, show her the path she must walk and guide her through the dark places that lie ahead. In the light of the Seven, I now proclaim Winter of the House Targaryen, First of Her Name, Queen of the Andals and the First Men, Lady of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. Long may she reign." The High Septon finally finished speaking and set the crown on Winter’s white hair while the cries of “long may she reign,” and “long live the Queen,” filled the Great Hall. From his perch at the very top of the Iron Throne, Tycho shrieked, releasing a jet of flame over the assembly’s heads, making Ami gasp in delight.

“That took forever,” she said to her father with a huff. “Why couldn’t they have just skipped to the end?”

“Politics,” Anakin chuckled.

“Ugh.” She made a face as the crowd began to quiet down. On Anakin’s other side, Shmi glanced over her shoulder, looking at the members of House Tully directly behind them.

Han quickly nudged her side. He looked like he had gotten older in the days that they have spent at King’s Landing. “No looking,” he said, hissing in a way Anakin couldn’t hear. “No touching. No  _ nothing _ .” Shmi flushed as Winter spoke.

“I swear to you all that I will serve the Realm as diligently as my father did, may his soul be at rest,” she announced. “And to that end, and to honor his longtime wish, I name as my Hand, my consort, my husband, Luke Stark.” Ami looked at Anakin with an amused smirk on her face as Luke approached the throne, letting his wife pin the Hand’s badge on his black cloak.

“You must be happy it’s not you,” she teased her father.

“You have no idea how much,” Anakin whispered back to her. “Trust me. If she had called my name, I would have had a heart attack and I would wish you all good luck explaining it to your mother,” he quipped.

“It is our further pleasure to formally recognize our son, Anakin Targaryen as the Prince of Dragonstone and heir apparent,” Winter continued, “and to name to the Queensguard, our goodbrother, Ser Qui-Gon of House Stark.”

Jinn’s entire face lit up, and Anakin wasn’t sure he’d ever seen his son happier. “I am willing and honored, your Grace,” he said, stepping forward and kneeling proudly.

“He’s so happy,” Shmi remarked to her father as they watched Jinn swear the oaths offered to him by the Lord Commander Jarrus.

“It’s what he loves,” he smiled. “We should all be proud of him.”

“Do you think I could be a Queensguard?” Ami mused softly.

“Don’t you  _ dare _ ,” he poked her side with a sour look. “One child is enough.”

“Yes, Father,” she sighed, clapping with everyone else as Jinn received his white cloak and stood up, moving to stand with the rest of the Queensguard. “How long till we go home?”

“At the end of the ceremony,” he kissed the top of her head.

“So soon?” Shmi tried and failed to hide her disappointment.

“Yes,” he frowned at Shmi. Han just rolled his eyes and shot a discreet and mean look at the Tully boy behind them. The boy narrowed his eyes and almost hid behind his mother. “Don’t you miss home? Your mother, Leia, and baby Aiden? We can visit Luke and Winter again when your mother is recovered.”

“But we’ll miss the feasting and the dancing,” Shmi complained.

“Not all of it,” Anakin said. “We’ll be here for a couple of more hours but at sunset, we need to leave. Leia and your mother are alone in Winterfell. We need to be with them. I’m sure Han is anxious to return home as well.”

Oh, he had no idea how much.

In the time Anakin had spent with his sons, Han had been in charge of the twins and what he thought would be an achievable thing to do, turned into an absolute nightmare. He had lost track of Ami at least three times. He must have looked like a mad man as he rushed around, searching for her. When he did find Ami for the third time, stopping her from getting into a fistfight with an older boy, he’d managed to lose Shmi only to find her hours later, in a darkened corridor, kissing the young Tully boy, who had been getting too handsy for Han’s taste. He didn’t let go of both girls' arms until they were safe inside the Keep and in their bedroom. He had aged  _ decades  _ with worry.

“Han?” Anakin prompted, raising one eyebrow.

“What?” Han asked. Both the girls glared at him, silently warning that if he told their father what they’d been up to, they’d make him regret it. He looked sourly at the duo. He wasn’t an idiot. If anything, if he told Anakin the truth, he knew he was going to be thrown overboard.

“You’re anxious to get back home?” His goodfather prompted.

“Very much so, yes,” he nodded emphatically. Because it was. The girls were their father’s problem in Winterfell. “Nothing would make me happier than getting to see Leia.”

“She already must be showing by now,” Anakin mused.

“Just a little,” Han agreed softly. “It’s too soon for the baby to be moving, isn’t it?”

“It might be, yes, but it happens sooner than you think. You believe you have time to be prepared? You really don’t,” Anakin snorted. “They show up in a blink of an eye and they don’t ask for permission,” he smirked.

“That part I can believe.” Han shot a glare of his own at the twins as people started lining up to pay their respects to Winter and Luke. “These two don’t.”

Anakin laughed. “I don’t know what they did to you, but I’m sure they’re giving you the proper training for the future,” he said amused.

“Gods be good and grant me only  _ one _ daughter,” Han muttered. Anakin snorted and shook his head. “A man can hope!”

“You probably just made it so you’re getting triplets,” Ami snickered. “All girls.”

“Girls, go easy on Han. He might just have twins and have his hands full for the next couple of years,” Anakin chuckled. “You better hope they don’t have their mother’s temper,” he quipped lightly.

“You’re enjoying this too much.”

“Oh, definitely,” Anakin admitted with a laugh.

“You’re a cruel man.”

“That needs to pay his respects and pledge his loyalty to the new Queen,” Anakin smiled.

“I think we all need to.” Han took Shmi by the wrist rather firmly, tugging her away from the Tully boy.

* * *

Luke held Ben tightly in his arms, mostly to prevent his elder son from running up the ship’s ramp when the rest of the family departed. “You’ll remember to write?”

“Yes,” Anakin promised, caressing his oldest grandson’s cheek. “You’ll have to visit us soon. Maybe when Leia has given birth? You will have a brother and a nephew or niece to meet, after all,” Ben reached out his hand as if he was waiting to be taken back, but his grandfather smiled and kissed his palm, taking a step back. Leaving Ben behind was proving to be much harder than he anticipated. “Take care of him.”

“You have to give him back, you know?” Shmi teased Ami, that had been proudly walking around with Tycho on her shoulder as she fed him small pieces of burnt meat.

Ami pouted and punched her twin’s shoulder. “Not yet. We haven’t boarded the ship. Right, Winter?”

Winter chuckled and shook her head, baby Ani in her arms, fast asleep. “Yes, rightly so. You should feel very proud of yourself, Tycho rarely chooses anyone else’s shoulder but mine.”

“Father will not let me have a dragon,” Ami sulked.

“Correction, Father does not have a  _ dragon egg  _ to give to you,” Shmi quipped.

Sighing, Ami fed Tycho one last piece of meat and then nudged her shoulder, causing the dragon to open his wings and fly back to his perch on his mistress’s shoulder, Winter smiling as he did so. “One day, I’ll have a dragon.”

“I look forward to that day,” the Queen replied with a smile, bending down to hug her goodsister. “But dragon or no, you are quite an interesting young lady, Amidala. I look forward to seeing you again soon.”

“Goodbye, Winter,” Ami whispered, returning the hug before moving back so that her sister could have a turn.

“We’ll miss you all,” Shmi added. “You have to write too, not just Luke.”

“We’ll all write,” Jinn added as he hugged his sisters. “Don’t forget to tell me  _ all  _ the gossip of the North,” he whispered in their ears making them giggle.

“Ada?” Ben looked at Anakin with wide scared eyes, as if he had finally realized just what was happening.

“I’ll miss you, Ben,” Anakin whispered. “But you’ll be with Papa now, alright?”

“Ada, no! No go!”

“I’m sorry, I have to,” it was breaking his heart. “You’ll be good to Papa and Winter. Ani too. Promise?” Ben nodded slowly, his lower lip trembling and his eyes shining with tears. Anakin kissed his temple, caressing his curls. “I’ll miss you and I’ll take care of Jade for you,” it was taking all strength in him not to cry. “I’ll visit,” he turned to Luke. “When your mother recovers, I promised her I would come to King’s Landing with her. But we’ll wait for your visit too.”

“We’ll do our best to see you as soon as we can,” Winter promised. “You should all go now, before you miss the tide. I’d hate to delay your reunions with Padmé and Leia.”

“Please,” Han agreed, leaning over the ship’s railing.

“Let’s go, girls,” Anakin said softly, placing his hands on each of their shoulders. “Let’s go home.”

Hugging his son tightly, Luke waved to them as they headed up the ramp and the ship’s crew prepared to cast off. Jinn moved closer to him, sighing slightly. “I almost can’t believe it.”

“What?” Luke asked, rubbing his son’s back soothingly, Ben holding back some sobs as his tiny fists clenched and unclenched on his shirt and the vessel bearing their family pulled away from the docks.

“Everything,” Jinn admitted. “We’ve all gotten what we want, haven’t we?”

“We did and we need to cherish it,” his brother agreed as Ben started to calm down and the ship began to leave the harbor.

“I know I do,” Winter said softly, looking down at Ani, then up at the Red Keep. “But I think we need to give these two back to the septas now, before anyone realizes that the Queen, her Hand, and one of the Queensguard are absent from the coronation festivities.”

Jinn chuckled. “I agree. Let’s continue our celebration.”

“You’ll be good and look after Ani, won’t you, Ben?” Luke asked his son, who nodded slowly. “That’s my boy. My Queen?” he looked at Winter with a smile.

“My love,” she replied, leaning in to kiss him.

* * *

“Mother, let me know if my husband has returned yet so I can be ready to kill him.”

“Really, Leia,” Padmé shook her head while she bounced Aiden on her knee. “It’s hardly his fault.”

“Well, it isn’t mine!” her eldest daughter said irritably, folding her arms over her already prominent stomach.

“Twins runs in _your_ family, dear,” Shmi intervened. “Not his. Maybe you should hold off on violence for now.”

“Don’t take his side before he’s even gotten here!” Leia fumed. “Mother, you could have at least a little sympathy, you’ve had to endure this twice!”

Before Padmé could reply, the wolves began howling outside the Keep, announcing the arrival of the rest of the family. “They’re here,” Shmi beamed. “Leia, be nice to your husband. I’m sure he misses you and he’s not expecting a lash out,” she added sternly.

Aiden fussed in his mother’s arms, not understanding why the wolves were howling, and Padmé rocked him back and forth. “There, now, love, it’s alright. That just means Papa and your sisters and Han are home.”

“I think I’m perfectly justified in being cross with him,” Leia protested to her grandmother.

“Oh, don’t be like that,” Shmi waved her granddaughter’s temper off. She was just like her father. “Come receive your family outside at the wheelhouse.”

“Maybe I’d rather meet them in the Great Hall, where it isn’t cold,” Leia retorted, feeling deliberately contrary in the lack of sympathy she was getting.

“I’ll tell them that’s where you are waiting,” Shmi sighed. “I’ll meet them outside, they should have someone expecting them.”

“Hold on, I’ll come with you,” Padmé said, passing Aiden into his grandmother’s arms so that she could retrieve her cloak. Shmi bounced the baby softly, kissing his forehead. Aiden sneezed in response, and Leia huffed, wordlessly conceding defeat and gathering her own furs.

“I hate being pregnant,” she muttered, pushing open the chamber door.

“Well, the next few months are going to be fun,” Shmi commented dryly. “I pity Han. Leia will not be easy. And I thought your first pregnancy with Anakin was troubled.”

“I think Han would not be reckless enough to have betrothed any unborn children without Leia’s knowledge,” Padmé corrected as they walked. “She’s her father’s daughter, and Anakin’s temperament is not terribly conducive to being with child.”

“I can hear you both,” Leia hissed.

Shmi chuckled. “You’re right. Now we should go before they think we forgot about them,” she said. “I’m anxious to hear about my grandsons. I miss them. Next time, I will travel with you to see them.”

“But you’ve never left the North,” Leia reminded her. “How do you know you won’t hate it?”

“Because I’ll be with my grandsons and great-grandsons. I should be fine for a few weeks,” Shmi quipped as she cuddled Aiden further to her, in order to protect him from the cold wind. The twins were the first ones out of the wheelhouse, charging into their mother’s arms.

“You’re out of bed!”

“Do you feel better?”

“We missed you!”

Anakin allowed his daughters to enjoy their mother’s hugs and he turned to his own mother, kissing her forehead, before turning to his son. “There’s my boy, I missed you,” he whispered with a beaming smile, taking the baby from Shmi’s arms into his own. “Oh, by the gods, you’ve grown,” he pressed his lips in the baby’s temple. “You’re big, aren’t you?”

Han was the last one out of the wheelhouse and he turned to his wife, but hesitated. He knew Leia well enough to know her facial expressions by heart, and this stony one filled him with dread. “You’re not happy,” he declared, freezing. “What did I do?”

“Twins,” she growled, and her sisters snickered upon the utterance of the word.

“I told you so,” Ami trilled.

“Twins? As in, you’re expecting twins?” Han blinked, surprised. Leia’s scowl just deepened as confirmation.

“I’m… sorry?” Han tried with a timid smile.

Anakin looked between the couple, amused, approaching his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her softly. “I missed you,” he whispered, nuzzling her cheek.

“I missed you too,” she sighed, leaning her head against his chest. “And I’m glad to see everyone survived the capitol in one piece. How was Ben when you left him?”

“Calm. He was with his father, so he will be alright. But I miss him. So much,” Anakin sighed, kissing Aiden’s little head again. “They send their love to you.”

“I know, I got the ravens,” she laughed, looking up as a few delicate flakes of snow began to fall, some of them landing on her nose. “It would seem, my love, that winter itself is happy to see you home.”

“It does not rival my happiness about being home,” he beamed. “I was so worried about you and Aiden. Leaving you both so soon was torture.”

“We’re fine,” she promised, caressing his cheek tenderly. “Healthy as can be. And happy too, now that you’re back.”

"I love you so much," he sighed with a happy smile, Leia was still taking jabs at Han, making him chuckle. In Han’s defense, he was accepting it all like a good and doting husband. "This is going to be a delightful pregnancy, I see."

“I think she’s worried,” Padmé admitted softly. “After the difficulties I had with Aiden, I’m sure having twins is rather intimidating to her, even though she’d never admit it. She’s too proud.”

“I know she’s afraid, but she has to remember Aiden,” he said the name and kissed his son’s forehead, “was the last of six children. You had three good pregnancies. This one was worrying yes, but you are still here. Leia always had your strength and this situation is no different,” he said proudly. “I’ll talk to her later.”

“Ani, sweet as that is, at some point, you have to let her husband take care of her. She’s not a child anymore,” Padmé pointed out.

Anakin looked between his wife and his daughter, who kept jabbing fingers in her husband’s chest. “I guess. It’s just difficult letting it go. I’m used to be the one to take care of her and while I know Han is able to do it just as well, it’s… difficult.”

“They’re growing up. It’s natural,” she sighed, running her hand through Aiden’s hair. “We’ll get used to it.”

“The girls and this little one will need us for a while longer,” he chuckled. 

“Gods help us,” she shook her head, suppressing a laugh of her own. “Did the girls behave themselves in King’s Landing?”

“In Han’s version? Yes,” he said with a wicked smile. “In what I know? They must have given him a couple of white hairs with a side of heart issues,” he finished with a laugh.

“The poor man.”

“It will teach him a thing or two about being a father.”

“For an age his children won’t be for a long time.”

“Maybe we should let them take care of Aiden for a couple of hours every day, then. What matters is that we are all together. All of our children are happy in their choices.”

“And are  _ you _ happy?”

“How could I not?” He replied. “We had some difficult years, but it’s behind us.”

“Hmm,” she turned to brush her lips against his. “I’m glad to hear that.”

“As long as I have you, I’ll always be happy.”

“I love you too.”


	12. Family

Aiden slapped his hands on the wooden table and blew a raspberry, making the arguing lords quiet down. Anakin chuckled, amused as his son kicked the table and kept slapping his hands down. 

“Well, my lords, I guess our meeting is done for the day,” he quipped and many let out a humorous chuckle. “Obviously, arguing will get us nowhere, as my son is saying,” Aiden blew another raspberry. “We should all go home and be with our families. We can discuss this in our next meeting.” As the lords began to empty the great hall, Anakin kissed the top of his seven-month-old son’s head. “Well played, son, I was getting tired of them as well.”

Standing up, he placed the infant at his hip. Winterfell was preparing to receive the royal family. It would be the first time they were visiting since Winter’s coronation and all the necessary arrangements were being done by his wife and eldest daughter. The whole family was going to be together for the first time in over two years. Aiden babbled in his arms, chubby little hands fisting around his father’s tunic.

“Give it back!”

“I will not!” The sound of the twins arguing carried down the hall long before the two of them ran past Anakin, Amidala clutching a letter in her hands while Shmi gave chase.

“Ami, it’s private!”

“It’s disgusting is what it is!” her sister retorted. “Hello, Papa! Shmi’s getting love letters from Riverrun and the Eyrie!”

“They are not love letters!” Shmi insisted indignantly. “And I want them back!”

“Ami, give your sister her letters back. Shmi, we are not finding you a suitor for many years, so don’t give boys that much hope,” Anakin teased.

“Jasper and Axel are my friends!” his daughter protested hotly as she finally managed to snatch the letters back from her twin.

“As long as they know that,” her father quipped.

“Ami’s just  _ jealous _ ,” Shmi scowled. “I get letters, she doesn’t. No one likes her.”

“I don’t need anyone to like me except family,” Ami huffed, rolling her eyes. “No one else matters.”

“We’ll see if you still say that when you’re a septa,” Shmi turned on her heels and left them, letters clutched in her hands.

“I’m not going to be a septa, I’m going to be a hero,” Ami told her father defiantly. “The best one in all of Westeros.”

“And you will be riding a dragon,” he stage-whispered with a smile.

“Right,” she said with a grin. “How much longer until Luke gets here?”

“Not much, why don’t you go find your grandmother and see if she needs help with the preparations?”

Ami made a face and sighed. “Alright, I’ll be good.”

“Good. Do you know where your mother is?”

“Watching Jaina and Jacen so that Leia can sleep.”

“Thank you, now go on, see where you can be useful.”

“Yes, Papa!” Ami hurried off, nearly knocking over one of the maids as she passed by.

“Jaja,” Aiden said into his fist. 

Anakin kissed his cheek and went towards his grandchildren’s room, knocking softly on the door. “Can we?” He asked from the doorway.

“Come in,” his wife’s voice came from behind the wood of the door.

“How are they?” Anakin smiled as he walked inside, beaming at his wife.

“Fussy,” Padmé answered as she ran a finger over the cradle holding Leia’s two children. “But sleeping now, thank the gods.”

“They take after Leia. Remember? She was fussier than Luke,” he remembered fondly as Aiden, spotting his mother, extended her arms towards her and waved them until he got her attention. “He misses you,” Anakin chuckled.

“Hello, my love,” she cooed, taking him from his father and covering his face with kisses. “I missed you too.”

“I will try not to be jealous.”

“Hush, I’ve done this plenty of times with his siblings and you never objected then,” Padmé scolded, running her fingers through Aiden’s curls. “Besides, they’re all products of our love, Ani.”

“I am teasing, love,” he said softly, wrapping his arms around her and smiling at Aiden, who beamed at his parents. “They are and they are all so perfect. To think I was terrified when my father told me I would have to marry this stranger who knew nothing of winter,” he smirked, kissing her cheek. “It was the best gift he could ever give me.”

“Mmm,” she smiled softly. “I still hate the cold every now and then.”

“What? I thought I kept you warm enough,” he chuckled.

“You’re not with me every moment of the day,” she pointed out, bouncing Aiden slightly. “No, he doesn’t.”

“Hmm, fair enough,” he admitted smiling at the baby who looked at his mother adoringly, his chubby fist grabbing a strand of her hair. “It will be good to have all the family together for the first time.”

“It will.” She let out a long sigh, staring over both Aiden and the newest set of twins to the fire crackling in the hearth.

“What’s on your mind?” He asked in the quiet of the room.

“You can’t tell anyone about it if I tell you.”

“Never,” he frowned. “You’re worrying me, though, what’s troubling you?”

“A part of me can’t help but feel that my life and Aiden’s…” she swallowed, “that the price for them was Bail’s.”

“What?” Anakin said, a bit too loudly before he realized where he was and immediately looked over at the cradle with his sleeping grandchildren. Jaina stirred but didn’t wake up and Jacen slept like nothing had happened. “Padmé, that’s insane,” he whispered, taking her free hand and giving it a gentle squeeze. “One thing is not related to the other. It was a sad coincidence.”

“It doesn’t feel that way. The last time we heard from him, he was in perfect health, and then suddenly…” She shook her head, holding Aiden close. “I can’t get it out of my mind, Ani. he shouldn’t be dead. I don’t know how I can look at Winter without feeling that guilt.”

“Padmé, Bail was already a certain age and maybe he was ill and we did not know about it. It’s not uncommon for us to be unaware of the King’s real health. If the lords knew their King was sick, what would happen?” He explained softly. “You can’t put his death on your conscience. You are not to blame, love, neither is Aiden.”

“I know  _ he’s _ not.” She kissed the top of their son’s head. “I know.”

“Don’t think about it, love. Think about how the next few days are going to be amazing. All of our children and our grandchildren, together. We have so much to be thankful for, you can’t think like that,” he smiled. “Let’s enjoy the time we have with everyone. These moments will become rare as the years go by and we should cherish them.”

“Mama,” Aiden agreed, holding onto her tightly, and Padmé sighed, conceding the point.

“Is everything ready?” she asked. “For their arrival?”

“Yes. Everything is prepared.”

“The girls are behaving themselves?”

“As much as they can. They were arguing because Shmi is receiving letters from her admirers and Ami keeps teasing her about it.”

Padmé clucked her tongue. “Really, I thought we raised Ami better than that. I was getting letters at their age too. Though of course, I did not end up marrying any of them.”

“I tell you, Ami will only think about boys when one of them has a dragon egg to exchange for her love,” he rolled his eyes. “No, you married the best one of all, if I say so myself.”

“You do have a great opinion of yourself, don’t you?” she chuckled. “You know I’m not going to feed your ego.”

“I already know how you feel about me,” he kissed her cheek, before taking her free hand. “I have six children to prove that,” he winked. “Now we should go before all this talk wakes up these two terrors.”

“Terrors, are they?” Han’s voice came from the door. “I suppose that’s my fault?”

“I never met you when you were a child, but Leia certainly could wake up the entire population of Winterfell when she was hungry overnight,” Anakin raised one eyebrow.

“That sounds like my wife,” Han agreed, moving to sit next to his children and kiss the tops of their heads. Jacen’s eyes slowly opened and he blew a raspberry up at his father. “Hello there, little man. Did you miss me?” Jacen waved his hand and ended up hitting his father in the face. Han pulled back and hissed, trying to suppress a curse. “Well, you’re definitely strong…”

“That’s a proper hello,” Anakin snickered. “We’ll leave you with them.”

“Oh, you’re cruel,” Padmé teased as she passed Aiden back to her husband so that she could stand up.

“You’ll still hear me laughing when Jacen soils himself all over him,” he quipped as he winked at Aiden. “Like someone did yesterday to me,” he tickled his son’s stomach who giggled. “You mock me but I love you,” he whispered, kissing his cheek.

“There’s that smile I love so much,” Padmé sighed happily, her hand lingering on his shoulder.

“We have a very sweet smile,” Anakin agreed, bouncing his giggling son. “We have the rest of the day available. What do you want to do?”

“Anything, so long as it’s with you.”

* * *

“Here they come!” Ami jumped down from the spot on the wall where she’d been climbing and her mother shook her head.

“Haven’t I warned you about climbing?” she asked, bending down to smooth her daughter’s dress back into a somewhat presentable state.

“I’m careful!” Ami protested. “Papa, tell her!”

“I learned early on not to lie to your mother,” he quipped.

“But it’s not a lie!”

Shmi rolled her eyes and jabbed her elbow into her sister’s ribs.

“Behave. Both of you. Please,” Anakin asked. “They’re almost here.”

In his father’s arms, Jacen squirmed and fussed and Han bounced him back and forth. “Don’t be like that, your aunt and uncle are almost here,” he pleaded. Jacen pouted and his lower chin trembled much to Han’s panic. “Oh, no. Why do you hate me? Leia!”

Leia snickered, a very wide-eyed Jaina in her arms. “He’s just playing with you,” she raised her free hand to tickle her son’s stomach. He immediately dropped the pout, replacing it by a sneaky smile. “There we go, sweetheart.”

“You just want to make me look bad,” Han frowned at his son, who looked at him with a neutral expression. 

“Bwa,” Jaina declared, her tiny fist hitting on her father’s arm as the first members of the royal procession entered the gates.

“They’re here!” Shmi squealed happily, and Ami’s grin widened as they saw the unmistakable shape of a dragon flying overhead.

Through the gates, the horses and the wheelhouse entered the courtyard under the watchful eye of Winterfell’s residents and the Stark family. The wolves howled at the dragon, their instinct to protect themselves and their masters. Artoo sat next to Anakin, whining softly and waiting to see both of his owners, Luke and Ben. Anakin patted his head gently.

Ben was the first one to exit, toddling out of the wheelhouse and straight for Artoo and Jade. “My wolves!” he shouted, hugging them tightly.

“Ben, slow down.” Luke emerged and offered a hand to help his wife. Everyone knelt as the Queen stepped out, holding little Anakin in her arms. Tycho landed on top of the wheelhouse, exhaling a jet of flame into the air.

Jade and Artoo whined as they licked the toddler’s hands and sniffed his hair and his face. Anakin smiled at the picture. “They all look very happy,” he commented before turning to the royal couple. “Your graces, welcome to Winterfell,” he smirked. “At last.”

“Lord Stark,” Winter smiled, inclining her head. “It’s an honor to finally be here.”

“This is your home as well, your grace,” Anakin bowed his head slightly. 

“Is this my baby brother?” Luke beamed as he approached his mother, and kissed her cheek, tickling Aiden under his chin. “Hello, Aiden,” he said softly and the baby smiled shyly before hiding his face in his mother’s shoulder.

“I’ve missed you so much,” Padmé said, pulling Luke into a hug with Aiden still between them.

“Up!” Ben demanded, tugging at his grandfather’s cloak.

Anakin beamed and picked his oldest grandchild up, kissing his cheek. “I missed you, Ben.”

“Missed you,” Ben grinned, wrapping his arms around his grandfather’s neck.

“Lady Padmé.” Winter smiled warmly, and Luke stepped back to let his wife approach. “It’s wonderful to see you again. Ani, this is your grandmother.” She tilted the baby so he could look up.

“Oh, he’s beautiful,” Padmé cooed, brushing a finger against the baby’s cheek. “Hello, Ani.” In his mother’s arms, Aiden stared at the baby, blinking slowly as if trying to decide what he thought of his nephew.

“Thank you,” Winter smiled, moving over to greet Leia. “It’s been too long. Motherhood suits you.”

“And you, sister,” Leia agreed, kissing her daughter’s head. “This is Jaina, and the little rascal in Han’s arms is Jacen.”

“It’s good to see you again, your grace,” Han said, trying to keep a hold of his squirming son.

“I see your son is keeping you on your toes, Han. Welcome to parenthood!” Luke teased Han before extending his arms to his baby brother. “Do you think I could hold him, Mother?”

“Careful,” Padmé shifted Aiden in her arms to pass him over. “He’s still getting used to new people.”

“Are you sure he’s not a threat?” A familiar voice came from behind Luke. “I remember the last two Stark children being very vicious.”

“Jinn!” Shmi and Ami rushed to his side as he removed his helmet and held out his arms to them. Luke chuckled as he took Aiden from Padmé, watching his younger siblings embrace.

“He is not wrong about that,” Luke snickered, bouncing Aiden who looked at him with a wide-eyed expression, his little hand grabbing his cheek.

“You and Leia were not much better,” Padmé scolded as she moved towards Anakin and Ben. “Do you remember me, sweetling?”

Ben nodded, his red-blonde curls bouncing with his movements. “Missed you.”

“It’s amazing to see how the family is growing beautifully,” Anakin said. “Starting with this one,” he smiled at Ben.

“Please, do come into the Keep and out of the cold air,” the elder Shmi offered with a warm smile. “We have a feast already prepared for you in the great hall.”

“That would be greatly appreciated, Tycho’s never been this far north,” Winter agreed as her dragon landed on the ground, sniffing at the direwolves. “Nor has he ever seen a direwolf.”

Dawn tried to growl at Tycho but Ami’s sharp whistle made her stop and look at her master, before looking at the dragon again and huffing, walking away. “I think she’s jealous,” Ami whispered to Winter. “I’ve been speaking about Tycho a lot.”

“Maybe,” Winter agreed. “But I’m sure they’ll be friends soon enough.”

“Come on,” Shmi urged. “You must all be starving.”

“Grandmother, you never change,” Jinn laughed, his eyes sparkling with mirth.

“You, however,” she cradled his face lovingly, “are a grown-man. It feels like forever since I last saw you. I’m very proud of you, Qui-Gon. I know your grandfather would have been too.”

“Thank you, Grandmother.” He beamed brightly, running a hand through Azure’s fur. “I’ve been very happy. But I’ve missed home.”

“We’ve missed you as well,” she said. “All of us,” she kissed his cheek. “We need to talk later. I want you to tell me all about your life at King’s Landing.”

“Everything you want to know, Grandmother,” Jinn reassured her with a grin as the family entered the Great Hall.

“Have you killed anyone?” Ami asked with a kind of savage glee.

“No, not yet,” Jinn said hesitantly while Luke chuckled. “No one’s tried to kill anyone in the royal family, so I haven’t had a need to.”

“Amidala,” Anakin scolded. “That’s not a pleasant question,” he pointed out. “You should ask how is the Kingsguard treating him, for example,” he glanced at his son. “What does he do daily, besides standing around and guarding doors,” he said teasingly and sat down.

“Sounds boring,” Ami frowned and her father chuckled. “Is that really what you do?”

“Well, I also help train other knights who are in the city,” Jinn said. “And I’ll probably train Ben and little Ani when they’re older.”

“That is a long way off,” Winter reminded him, taking a seat of her own with Luke’s help. “They’re still babies.”

“Not a baby,” Ben mumbled.

"So you're practically a septa?" Ami raised her eyebrows and Anakin snickered. "No stabbing people or amazing, breathtaking duels?" She pouted. 

"At least he's not getting hurt," her twin scolded her. "Right, Papa?"

"Of course," Anakin replied brushing Ben's strawberry-blond curls out of his eyes. 

“Thank the gods,” Padmé added. 

"If you wanted to be dull, you could be dull in the North. With us," Ami shrugged. "But what do I know? Stupid adults with their stupid decisions."

“You’ll make plenty in a few years,” Han predicted lightly.

“I won’t be boring though,” Ami whispered as she glared at her plate.

“And then it’ll be Ben and Ani’s turn, and Aiden and the twins’ turn…” He cringed. “Oh, gods, Leia, we’ve made a horrible mistake.”

“You didn’t think it was that horrible when we were making it,” Leia shot back.

Anakin cringed. “Please. Not at the table. With children present,” he asked, looking disgusted.

Jinn rolled his eyes and poked his sister’s side. “Careful. I might not teach you a few new tricks if I am  _ so  _ boring.”

“Well, maybe you’re interesting after all,” Ami flashed him an innocent smile.

“Was it always like this?” Winter asked Shmi curiously. “So full of life?”

“Yes,” Shmi confirmed, delighted as she looked around the Great Hall and saw all of her family reunited, the dark clouds of the past thrown behind them. “Ever since the twins were born and more children followed. Winterfell has never seen so much life. So much love.”

“It’s wonderful,” the Queen sighed wistfully as she looked at Luke with a smile.

“Not many are blessed as my son and his wife were,” Shmi said in a whisper. “But I am happy that you and my grandson were one of those few couples that the Gods decided to look after. They know how much you two deserve happiness and love. That little angel is just proof.” she tickled baby Ani’s feet and he squealed and kicked in response. “And how are you liking the south, Ben, my love?”

“Hot,” the toddler complained. “Loud. Bad.”

“He’s still adjusting,” Luke explained softly. “But he doesn’t like it very much, he’s been looking forward to,” he swallowed. “To coming home.”

“It hasn’t been that long since he moved,” Anakin said as he noticed a flash of sadness cross his eldest son’s eyes. “Give him some more time, he’ll learn to love it,” he smiled at Ben who stabbed his vegetables in response. “Children adapt easily,” he added.

“I feel like I’m failing,” Luke said, leaning in so that only Anakin could hear him whisper. “He’s not happy and it’s my fault.”

“He has lived in Winterfell for more than two years, Luke. You can’t ask him to simply accept such a huge change from one day to the other. The important thing is to focus on Ben and make him feel welcome and make him feel like it’s alright to miss his former home, but he has a new one with you, his brother, and Winter,” Anakin explained. “Nobody said this would be easy. You’re not failing. You can’t have that attitude, especially with him.”

Luke pursed his lips and took a drink from the ale in front of him. “I am trying, you know. Every day. But those two years have made me a stranger to him. The first time he woke up from a nightmare in the Red Keep, he didn’t want me. He wanted you.”

“But I wasn’t there. You were. Luke, he’ll eventually realize you’ll  _ always  _ be there. He will be happy with you, as he should. It’s just a though change and it’s a new mother, a baby brother…” Anakin lifted his shoulders. “He’s processing it at his pace and you need to slow yours down to keep up with him.”

“What are you whispering about, Papa?” Shmi asked as she tugged on his sleeve. “You missed Jacen spitting up on Han.”

“That’s a classic,” Anakin chuckled, explaining to Luke. “Jacen was born with this amazing gift of irritating his father.”

“Ani does that to his septa,” Luke admitted with a chuckle. “I’m surprised he hasn’t driven her away.”

“Look at him with all the Stark charm, how could he drive anyone away?” Anakin teased.

Shmi rolled her eyes, looking away from her father and turning to instead listen to the conversation between her mother, older sister, and goodsister.

“I still can’t believe you’ve done it four times,” Leia was saying. “Part of me  _ never _ wants children again _ . _ ”

“Oh, Leia, really,” Padmé huffed.

“Part of me feels the same,” Winter started. “But…” she trailed off with a shrug. “You never know when it might happen again and it’s a blessing. I think about my parents and what they went through to just have me and… women like Padmé are so blessed. I should be so lucky. Especially seeing how happy all of you are together.”

“Still, we really were scared when Aiden was born. We all thought the worst,” Leia grimaced.

“Because of my age,” Padmé pointed out. “The two of you are young enough that you can have plenty more babies  _ and _ learn from my example.”

“You did manage to have children with a certain amount of time between them. I mean, between the twins and Jinn, and Jinn and the girls, there are… five years between each, correct?” Winter started. “How did you manage?” She asked timidly.

“I had an excellent midwife helping me with preventative measures,” Padmé answered cheekily. “And I suppose the fact that Anakin and I were never quite the same after he came back from King’s Landing also had something to do with it. It put some distance between us.”

“I can only apologize for the part my father played. It was unfair of him at the time. He told me as much,” the Queen sighed. “How long until you could say you were… alright?” Winter questioned.

“It was a year before we did anything again, but I was very strict about making sure another pregnancy didn’t come for a long time. I didn’t want to feel that I was replacing Luke,” Padmé replied, folding her fingers as she thought about it, glancing at her daughter. “You started lessons when you were four, so I saw less of you. I got lonely. And then your father and I began to rekindle things.”

“Good,” Leia smiled. “I don’t know what would be of Winterfell without those three, now four, troublemakers,” she chuckled. “I’m very happy you and father were able to push past what happened. In the end, all of us are happy, aren’t we?”

“I like to believe we are, yes,” Winter beamed, agreeing with her goodsister. “Some things are just meant to be.” 

“Yes, I suppose they are,” Padmé admitted. “I only pray that the same will hold true for the younger ones here.”

“I hope they make smarter decisions,” Leia snorted. 

“Ami’s not going to,” Shmi piped up. “She still wants to be a knight.”

“Shut up!” Ami complained, flinging the contents of her spoon at her sister.

“I thought she would be a dragon rider,” Winter teased lightly. “An explorer of Westeros.”

“Don’t we need more dragons for that?” Ami asked. “Or do I get to ride Tycho?”

“I think you will need your own dragon,” Winter laughed. “Maybe a suitable man will bring you one,” she winked.

“I’d rather die.”

“I can arrange that,” Shmi growled at her sister as she wiped the smudges of meat off her face.

“Shmi will probably end up at court,” Leia quipped, ignoring her sister’s quarrel. “Very well married. Pregnant within the first few months. Awfully and blissfully happy and in love.” 

“Ugh.” Ami gagged. “Awful is right.”

“ _ You’re _ awful.”

“Girls, really, you’re both wonderful,” Winter scolded. “You just happen to be different.”

“Twins, dear sister, they should be in the near future for you,” Leia smirked. “It’s a Stark curse,” she stage-whispered.

“Perhaps already,” Padmé remarked, eyeing Winter’s waistline thoughtfully. “How careful have you been since you had Ani?”

Winter was quiet for a minute, glancing between her goodmother and goodsister. “Not careful at all,” she drawled out, a hand to her stomach. “I really can’t resist those puppy eyes,” she tried in her defense. “Or the little dimples.”

“The charms of Stark men are difficult to resist if you’re not angry with them,” Padmé laughed. “And even when you are.”

“You are not catching me waddling around anytime soon again,” Leia narrowed her. “I made it very clear to my husband that should he make it happen again, I’ll feed him to the pack of direwolves in the kennel,” she turned her head slightly. “Right, my love?”

Han’s ears perked up. “I don’t know what you were discussing, but I’m not even arguing. Whatever you say, it’s true.”

“Good boy,” Leia grinned, turning to her goodsister. “That is how you train them,” she whispered with a chuckled, sipping her ale and Winter burst into a fit of giggles.

“I should pass that information along to Wedge,” she gasped out.

“Wedge?” Leia questioned curiously and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Jinn blush a light pink and shift in his seat while he spoke of something with his father and older brother. “Who is he?”

“Another member of the Kingsguard,” Winter whispered cheekily. “He trains quite often with your brother. And drinks with him. Goes on duty with him. They’re almost always together.”

“It’s good to hear you are making friends, Jinn,” Leia called out to her brother cheekily and he gave her a furious look, glancing between his parents, embarrassed.

“Well, we—I mean, we—it’s because we both entered the Kingsguard in the same year. We have more in common,” he said defensively.

“Of course, dear, of course,” Padmé laughed. “As long as you’re happy.”

“Wedge is a good man,” Luke pointed out. “Very brave. Dedicated. He’s good for Jinn. A good influence,” he slapped his hand on his brother’s back. Jinn just glared at him and brushed him off. 

“It’s good to make friends,” Anakin commented behind his goblet as he sipped his drink. He could tell by Winter and Luke’s words, also by the way Jinn was red from the tips of his ears to his neck, that this Wedge man was something more and he had to bite his tongue.

“The Kingsguard is meant to be close, we all know that,” the elder Shmi added. “But you know how much we care about you. How much we love you.”

“I know,” Jinn smiled. “I know that and I couldn’t be more grateful. I love all of you too, as mad as you can make me.”

“With that, I have to make a toast,” Anakin cleared his throat and stood up with his goblet in hand, everyone falling silent, watching him. “Today is special. All of our family is together, without exception and we are blessed. We are also grateful to the gods for having granted us health and love to go all around. I know the past few years haven’t been easy,” he glanced at Luke and then at Jinn, “but ultimately, we have survived the storm and we are stronger because of it,” he paused and took Padmé’s hand in his, looking down at her lovingly. They had made this family, together. Through ups and downs. They had six beautiful children. Four grandchildren. An entire pack of direwolves. They had each other. He couldn’t love her more if he tried to. “To House Stark.”

“To our family,” Padmé agreed, raising her own cup. “I love you all so very much, and I could not be prouder.”

“I love you,” Anakin leaned down and kissed her forehead. She didn’t say anything in return, just took his hand and brushed her lips against his knuckles while the sparkle in her eyes as she smiled at him said all he needed to know.


End file.
